


Unia bez nazwy

by Homoviator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plotty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie doktora Watsona po Afganistanie jest przygnębiającym, szaroburym pasmem nijakich wydarzeń. Terapeutka radzi mu kupić sobie zwierzę do opieki i John, faktycznie znajduje sobie kogoś do opieki, ale nie zwierzę. Sherlock Holmes jest bardziej wymagający.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roz.1

Nazwy są gośćmy rzeczywistości. Prawda nie ma nazwy.

przysłowie chińskie

Od kiedy wrócił z Afganistanu, dni upływały mu w ten sam, monotonny sposób. Budził się po kolejnej niespokojnej nocy, pełnej koszmarów o czołgach, krwi i ludzkich szczątkach na ulicy. Budził się sam. Jak zawsze. Jak zawsze sam się uspokajał, mamrocząc pod nosem bezsensowne pocieszenia, sam robił sobie wczesno poranną herbatę, ubierał się w swoje samotnie leżące na krześle ubranie i wyruszał na samotną wyprawę do Tesco. Bo ileż razy można było jeść na śniadanie ostatnie w koszyku, samotne jabłko?

Spotkania z terapeutką, Cath Thompson, John Watson miał trzy razy w tygodniu, raz w tygodniu rehabilitacja ramienia i nogi. Nie lubił tych sesji, usiłowano mu na nich wmówić, że to, co obecnie postrzega jako samotną, szarą, wyzutą z kolorów egzystencję, jest tak naprawdę życiem, trzeba tylko aktywować potencjał w nim tkwiący. John nie mówił nic, gdy po raz wtóry terapeutka imputowała mu w sposób jednoznaczny, że wielu żołnierzy ma ten problem. Po wojnie, składającej się głównie z długich momentów ogłupiającej nudy, poprzerywanych chwilami ostatecznego, krwawego przerażenia, umysł ludzki płatał figle. To co do tej pory cieszyło, teraz zdawało się obojętne, to co do tej pory miało kolor, blakło. John nie mówił nic, ale miał wrażenie, że świat właśnie tego typu psikus mu zrobił. Wyblakł.

Kiedyś, przed szalonym pomysłem zaciągnięcia się do armii, John byłby wdzięczny za taki długi urlop. Wiedziałby co zrobić z wolnym czasem, czytałby zaległe książki, oglądał zaległe filmy, spotykał się ze znajomymi i wracał z pubów grubo po północy, flirtowałby na całego, w poszukiwaniu życiowej partnerki zaliczając partnerki bardziej tymczasowe. Teraz niby wciąż mógł to wszystko robić, teraz mógłby zrobić to, na co zawsze brakowało mu czasu. Tylko wydawało mu się to wszystko bezbarwne i wyzute z sensu.

Czytał książki bez przyjemności, z nudów. Jadł z konieczności, aby utrzymać kondycję cielesną, nie, aby delektować się smakiem. Spacerował bez celu, nie, żeby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, ale aby wytracić czas. Bo w jakiś pokręcony sposób, czas Johna Watsona od powrotu z Afganistanu, płynął kompletnie inaczej niż większości ludzi.

O tym także nigdy nie powiedział terapeutce.

Otóż tydzień Johna składał się tylko z dwóch dni. Z nasyconego melancholią poniedziałku, przygnębiającego, bo rokującego sobą tylko kolejnych siedem nudnych, takich samych dni, oraz z niewygodnego piątku, sygnalizującego, że w weekend powinno robić się coś innego, najlepiej z innymi ludźmi, najlepiej nie samotnie.

John nienawidził piątków, chociaż samo w sobie było to błogosławieństwem. Lepiej było czegoś nienawidzić, niż czegoś kompletnie nie zauważać. Reszta dni tygodnia była dla Johna niezauważalna, przelatywała mu przed oczyma jak nic nie znaczące, błahe newsy w telewizji, nieco szarawe, nieco upozorowane, w gruncie rzeczy puste. Tak oto, w takim ciągu dni nie różniących się od siebie niczym, poza niewygodą i melancholią, mijały Johnowi Watsonowi tygodnie. Tygodnie szybko zmieniały się w miesiące i kurcze, już niedługo miesiące zamienią się w pół roku, a on wciąż mieszkał w tanim, studenckim, jednopokojowym mieszkaniu, z jedną, samotną, nie do końca rozpakowaną walizką ubrań, laptopem i denerwującą, ale niezbędną laską.

Nienawidził laski. Nienawidził, że usiłowano mu wmówić, że jej nie potrzebuje, i że cała rana tak naprawdę jest w jego głowie. Noga naprawdę go bolała, jak mogło to być tylko w jego głowie, do diaska?

Czas Johna płynął dwutorowo. Gdy John był sam, czyli dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu, czas leciał na złamany kark, spowalniał natomiast, gdy John wychodził do ludzi. Na ulicę. Spotkać się z terapeutami, z siostrą. Wtedy czas przystopowywał, pozostawiając Watsonowi poczucie, że świat żyje dalej, bez niego, ludzie dalej pracują nad utrzymaniem cywilizacyjnego status quo, nad utrzymaniem rodzin, nad przejściem bezpiecznie na drugą stronę ulicy.

Czas w życiu Johna Watsona był stworzeniem kapryśnym i niebezpiecznym. Trzeba się było pilnować, żeby jego zawahań nie zobaczyli inni, w spojrzeniu Johna, w jego nagle przyspieszonym oddechu, w niedowładzie jego nogi.

John o swoich przygodach z czasem nigdy nie opowiedział terapeutce. Thompson jak nic zrobiłaby z niego wariata, a więc John wolał trzymać się znanych skryptów, znanych dróg. Wszystko z nim w porządku, wszystko dobrze. Tak jak zawsze. Tak jak zawsze.

Tak jak zawsze nieprzytomnie nudno.

"Masz minę jak zbity pies. Zbity pies, który mieszka w dziurawej budzie." powiedziała Harry znad kolejnego kieliszka wina, a gdy John skrzywił się z dezaprobatą, tylko przewróciła oczyma. "Nie nabierzesz mnie na tą swoją neutralność. Znam cię całe twoje życie, Johnny, i wiem, kiedy coś się źle dzieje."

"Nic się źle nie dzieje." odparł równym, spokojnym głosem John i zmierzył siostrę ciężkim wzrokiem. "Z tobą natomiast dzieje się coś na pewno. Od kiedy rozstałaś się z Klarą, pijesz tylko z małymi przerwami na kawę."

Harry prychnęła i zaczęła opowiadać ze szczegółami, jak związki monogamiczne niszczą psychikę, kreatywność i wolną wolę jednostki. John przestał słuchać przy trzecim zdaniu. Grunt, że uwaga siostry nie była już skupiona na nim i na jego mizernym lokum.

Podobno po domu można było rozpoznać, czy jego mieszkańcy cierpią na depresję. Domy zakurzone, średnio zadbane, w których nie było strasznego bałaganu, ale też nie było konkretnego porządku wskazywały na pewne rozchwianie mentalne. Domy w których mieszkało się jak w hotelu, nie dokupowało się nowych mebli, nowych naczyń, nie przemalowywało ścian, nie wymieniało wieszaków na ręczniki na nowocześniejsze wersje. Domy puste, z pustymi sypialniami i pustymi lodówkami, ze smętnymi korytarzami, po których walała się równie smętna pojedyncza para butów. Domy, w których wszystkie kwiatki schły pomimo podlewania, albo nie było ich w ogóle... takie domy wskazywały na depresję swoich mieszkańców, a w każdym razie na ich zawirowania mentalne. John nie chciał wiedzieć, co mówiła o nim dziupla, którą wynajmował, pokój z aneksem kuchennym, maleńką łazienką z obrzydliwymi, popękanymi kafelkami i starą prysznicową matą w rozmyte, szarobure kwiaty. Trudno było to nazywać domem. Ot, bladozielony, przykurzony kawałek przestrzeni, w którym doktor Watson przetrzymywał swój mizerny dobytek.

Od miesiąca obiecywał sobie, że kupi maszynkę do kawy, ale jeżeli chodziło o nabywanie sprzętu elektronicznego, czas leciał nieubłaganie. John nigdy nie zdążał poczynić zakupu przed piątkiem, a po piątku nie miał siły przetaczać się pomiędzy radosnymi, weekendowymi tłumami, tak więc nauczył się żyć bez porządnej kawy. Zresztą kawa w połączeniu z traumą powojenną może nie była idealnym pomysłem.

John wrócił z kolacji z Harry i kuśtykając, wtoczył się powoli do swojego bladozielonego kawałka przestrzeni. Nie włączając świateł, powlókł się do aneksu kuchennego, przyciągnął sobie mały, niewygodny stołek, którego jakoś nie mógł wymienić na nowy i wygodniejszy, i usiadł z westchnieniem. Czuł się jak sterany, zmęczony, nie nadający się już do niczego człowiek, a jeżeli John czegoś naprawdę nie cierpiał, to poczucia bezużyteczności. Zacisnął zęby, zrobił kilka głębszych oddechów, tak jak pokazywali mu na fizjoterapii. Gdy zaczął ostrożnie zdejmować buty, cały sztywny w okolicach lędźwiowych i wyczulony na najmniejszy ból nogi, poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, jeszcze starzej. Noga rwała, ramię pulsowało tępym bólem, który bardziej wynikał z uszkodzenia nerwów niż z faktycznego przeciążenia. Johnowi drżały dłonie. Miał dopiero czterdzieści lat. Ludzie w jego wieku zakładali rodziny, albo już rodziny mieli, uprawiali satysfakcjonujący seks małżeński, ganiali z radosnymi pokrzykiwaniami swoje dzieci po ogródkach, prali pieluchy i grali w sobotnie wieczory z kolegami w brydża.

Być może faktycznie John swoje życie zostawił w Afganistanie, a teraz, po powrocie, nie potrafi nawet zebrać się do kupy i zacząć od nowa. Nie nadawał się już, nie nadawał...

Nie lubił o tym myśleć. W niemyśleniu pomagało mu oglądanie odmóżdżających seriali BBC i czyszczenie pistoletu, który trzymał w szufladzie razem z laptopem. Glock, pamiątka z czasów, kiedy John Watson był postacią użyteczną i znaczącą. Siedzenie na kanapie z bronią w ręku do późnych godzin nocnych i oglądanie Dead Zone po raz tysięczny nie należało do najzdrowszych zachowań, z drugiej jednak strony wszystko, co pomagało przetrwać noc było dobre i cenne. John nie zamierzał tego puścić tylko dlatego, że ludzkość od pistoletów odnosiła się z niechęcią, a do samotnych, czterdziestoletnich mężczyzn na żołnierskiej rencie z dystansem. Przecież nie chodziło o to, że zrobi sobie coś, że popełni samobójstwo, siedząc samotnie w pustym mieszkaniu, z czasem, płynącym całkiem poza kontrolą. Przecież nie chodziło o to, że Glock go kusił, żeby to wszystko raz na zawsze skończyć, bo nie ma sensu męczyć się w świecie, do którego się nie pasuje, i być może, nie będzie się już pasował nigdy. Ludzie zawsze byli pełni przesądów, zawsze też interesowali się zbytnio losem innych, zamiast zająć się samymi sobą.

John zapalił światło i zdjął kurtkę. Włączył telewizję, wstawił wodę na herbatę i pokuśtykał po broń.

/

"Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby sprawić sobie zwierzątko?"

Thompson odpowiedziała na zaskoczone spojrzenie Johna profesjonalnym wzrokiem zdystansowanej psychoterapeutki.

"Zakładam, że nie. Poza psem, którego posiadałeś razem z siostrą w wieku siedmiu lat, nigdy nie miałeś zwierzęcia. Być może posiadanie czegoś, co wymagałoby opieki i zaangażowania, pomogłoby ci się odnaleźć."

John zaplótł dłonie na brzuchu, rozparł się w fotelu i zaczął udawać, że rozważa ów absurdalny plan. On sam zmuszał się czasami do codziennych czynności, niezbędnych do przeżycia, takich jak jedzenie, pranie i ścielenie łózka. Skąd miałby wziąć energię, skąd miałby wygenerować poczucie odpowiedzialności, żeby zaopiekować się kimś innym? Kimś całkowicie zdanym na niego?...

Thompson nic nie mówiła, tylko śledziła go oczyma, które nagle złagodniały i przybrały współczujący wyraz.

"Co o tym sądzisz? Miałbyś kogoś, kto czeka na ciebie w domu i wymaga od ciebie działania..."

John pokręcił głową i spojrzał Thompson prosto w twarz.

"Nie. Jakoś tego nie widzę."

/

Czasami miał wrażenie, że nie może już dłużej grać tej farsy, że jeszcze jeden dzień noszenia maski normalności, a wybuchnie, rozpłynie się, zwietrzeje. Zniknie. Czasami miał wrażenie, że nie wytrzyma ani minuty dłużej tego zawieszenia, w życiu, które tak naprawdę nie jest jego życiem, pośród ludzi, którzy nic nie wiedzą i nic nie chcą wiedzieć, ani o Afganistanie, ani o nim samym. Bezduszne przypadki w supermarketach, obojętne zbiegi okoliczności na przystankach autobusowych, neutralne spojrzenia uprzejmych sztucznie sąsiadów. I strach, paraliżujący, ogłupiający strach, że pewnego dnia John zwariuje, wyjmie ze swojej szuflady wypolerowanego do bólu Glocka, wybiegnie na ulicę i zacznie strzelać do ludzi. Tylko po to, żeby pokazać im, jaki jest naprawdę.

John żywił cichą nadzieję, że zanim do tego dojdzie, sam sobie strzeli w łeb. Tak byłoby bardziej honorowo, w końcu był doktorem.

Czasami wyobrażał sobie ten dzień, ciężar glocka w dłoni, zimną lufę pod brodą, ostatnie zamknięcie oczu, wystrzał i ciszę. Ciszę, po której nie byłoby już tłumaczeń, terapii, gadaniny, byłaby tylko mlecznobiała poświata śmierci. Zapewne nikt poza siostrą Johna nie zauważyłby tego nic nie znaczącego zniknięcia, co tylko czyniło sytuację jeszcze bardziej gorzką.

Szczęśliwie takie gorsze dni trafiały się Johnowi rzadziej niż częściej. Nigdy nie wspomniał o nich terapeutce, i tak by nie zrozumiała, ze swoją optymistyczną perspektywą, że wszystko można wyleczyć, że silna wola jest gwarantem przetrwania, że gdy chcemy, możemy wszystko.

John miewał dni, kiedy nie był do końca pewien, czy chce akurat to wszystko, co miał do zaoferowania wyblakły, bezbarwny świat.

/

"Pies byłby lepszym kompanem, dobrym towarzyszem spacerów, bardziej przyjacielski... ale jeżeli wolisz coś mniej uciążliwego, to może kot? Kot ma małe wymagania, z natury jest samotnikiem, całe dnie można go zostawiać samego..."

Thompson rozwijała przed Johnem wspaniałą wizję życia ulepszonego o zwierzaka, tym razem konkretnie kota, a John miał wrażenie, że nawet opieka nad rybkami by go przerastała.

Gdzie się podziały jego marzenia o rodzinie? O domku na przedmieściach Londynu, w pobliżu jednej z tych lepszych szkół i ogródków zabaw? Za stary, niedopasowany, zbyt sztywny i zbyt zmęczony. Zbyt zmęczony na posiadanie rybek.

"Do jasnej cholery, no! Przecież nie mam jeszcze czterdziestu jeden lat!" huknął wściekle John i z rozmachem wstał z fotela, podpierając się ciężko na swojej kuli i sapiąc.

Thompson, która właśnie dywagowała na temat kotów bez sierści, zapatrzyła się na Watsona z otwartymi ustami, ale on już kuśtykał w kierunku drzwi.

"Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam."

To był naprawdę koszmarny dzień. Tym bardziej, że po spotkaniu z Thompson nic się już więcej tak naprawdę nie wydarzyło.

/

John Watson, jeżeli miałby być całkiem szczery, wciąż tęsknił za akcją, nawet jeżeli byłaby to mordercza, okropna, nieludzka akcja w Afganistanie. Tak, John być może nie był dobrym człowiekiem, w końcu tęsknił za wojną na boga, ale był dobrym żołnierzem, i jako taki kompletnie nie odnajdował się w Londynie. Z psem, czy bez psa, z kotem czy bez kota, John po prostu nie pasował.

Na dodatek jego bladozielona pseudo prywatna przestrzeń zdrożała od przyszłego miesiąca i musiał znaleźć sobie inne mieszkanie. Akurat w grudniu. Miał dwa wyjścia, albo opuścić Londyn i zagnieździć się w tańszych przedmieściach, albo zostać w Londynie i poszukać współlokatora, z którym dzieliłby metraż i koszta. Pierwsze wyjście, John wiedział to na pewno, wyjęłoby go z rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej niż był z niej wyjęty już teraz, oddaliłby się kompletnie, od ludzi, od życia, od swoich głupich, ale zapewniających spacery i pieniądze, terapii. Druga opcja nie brzmiałaby tak źle, gdyby nie przywodziła na myśl studenckich czasów. Studenckie czasy w wieku lat czterdziestu były wytknięciem życiowej porażki. Nie masz pieniędzy, żeby wynająć coś samemu, nie masz żony, męża, partnera, aby wynająć coś razem z nimi. Generalnie nie masz nic, do rodziców głupio wracać, a z osławioną wolnością studencką masz niewiele wspólnego, boś na nią za stary. Po pubach nocami już nie pobiegasz tak jak kiedyś, już nie zarwiesz tak łatwo jak kiedyś nocy.

Wolność czterdziestolatka, poszukującego współlokatora do wynajęcia mieszkania w Londynie, miała w sobie coś upokarzającego. Zamieszkiwanie z jakimś niewyżytym studentem było jeszcze gorszą perspektywą niż parę tygodni przetrzymanych na kanapie u siostry, a szanse na znalezienie kogoś w podobnej sytuacji życiowej co John, były raczej niewielkie. John starał się nie poddawać, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wyglądało to dobrze. Wyglądało to jak porażka.

A potem John spotkał Stamforda, dawno nie widzianego kolegę z wojska. Stamford utył, nieco wyłysiał i akurat miał w zanadrzu znajomego, który także poszukiwał współlokatora.

Sherlock Holmes, jak się okazało, był dużo ciekawszy do opieki niż kot. I dużo bardziej wymagający.

/

John otworzył oczy, obrócił się na bok i spojrzał na budzik, stojący przy łóżku. Piąta trzydzieści. Całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnie parę nocy przespał bez koszmarów.

Ziewnął, usiadł pośród rozrzuconych kołder i po omacku odnalazł kapcie. Był wypoczęty, chociaż spał tylko pięć godzin, czuł, że jest gotowy stawić czoło dniowi. Nie zdarzało mu się to wcześniej. Przed Afganistanem był zbyt zajęty, żeby poddawać się trywialności zmęczenia, w Afganistanie nie było czasu być zmęczonym, a po Afganistanie zmęczenie nie miało końca, wahania czasowe potrafiły splatać niezłego figla, podobnie jak koszmary senne.

John ruszył do łazienki, zarzucając na siebie szlafrok. Odkręcił zimną wodę i pochylił się nad umywalką. Z lustra spojrzała na niego spokojna, zdecydowana, rzetelna twarz osobnika, który ma przed sobą jeszcze ładny kawałek życia i cieszy się na tą okazję. John powoli przyzwyczajał się do widoku tej twarzy, od kiedy zamieszkał razem z Holmesem, była ona coraz częstszą okolicznością.

John powlókł się niespiesznie, wykonać swoją poranną rutynę, którą ustalił, gdy tylko wprowadził się na Baker Street 221 B. Włączyć bojler, wstawić wodę na herbatę, odsunąć eksperymenty Holmesa ze stołu na pobliskie blaty kuchenne i zrobić śniadanie. Sprawdzić lodówkę, oraz zawartość słoików, kartonów i pudełek, zerknąć, czy aby na pewno dżem jest dżemem, a nie kolejnym przejrzałym grzybem, zebranym spod paznokci nieboszczyka. John bez szemrania sprawdzał, odsuwał, uprzątał i przecierał szmatą. Gdy mieszkał sam, nie potrafił się zmusić do tego rodzaju metodyczności, teraz, zamieszkując z kimś tak zmiennym, nieobliczalnym i czasami szalonym jak Sherlock, wytworzenie rutyny było nieomal mechanizmem obronnym. Aby nie zostać zmiecionym z powierzchni ziemi przez wspaniale chaotyczny, jednocześnie do bólu logiczny tryb życia Holmesa, trzeba było od raz ustalić priorytety i wyznaczyć granice.

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie wspólnego mieszkania upłynęły na ustalaniu i odkrywaniu owych granic. Sherlock szybko nauczył się, że granie na skrzypcach po trzeciej nad ranem jest zabronione i owocuje natychmiastowym odcięciem od zawartości lodówki (zarówno jadalnej jak i niejadalnej). Sherlock poniekąd zaakceptował też, że sypialnia Johna jest poza jego zasięgiem, chyba, że w jakiś ekstremalnych przypadkach, takich jak mały, ale nadspodziewanie widowiskowy pożar na schodach.

John z kolei nauczył się, że nie należy od Sherlocka oczekiwać ogarniania bałaganu w salonie, poszanowania własności prywatnej takiej jak sweter swojego współlokatora, oraz co tygodniowego szorowania łazienki i kuchni. Wszelkie grafiki, wyznaczające zakres obowiązków domowych zostawały przez Holmesa bez mrugnięcia okiem zignorowane. Na przetrzymanie też nie było co Sherlocka brać, bo konkurencję, kto dłużej wytrzyma z brudną toaletą, Sherlock jednogłośnie wygrywał.

"Niektórzy wcześniejsi współlokatorzy uciekali z krzykiem. Dosłownie." mawiał z błogim uśmiechem Mycroft. "Ludzie mają czasami zadziwiająco słabe nerwy. Dlatego też niezmiernie jestem rad, że tak dobrze się razem dogadujecie, doktorze."

John nie pytał, nie chciał wiedzieć, ile kamer i gdzie Mycroft kazał zainstalować na Baker Street, żeby wydać ten werdykt.

Tak czy owak, Watson doszedł do wniosku, że w pewnych sprawach nie może zachowywać się jak dzieciak i ktoś z dwóch sublokatorów pani Hudson musi być dorosły i zadbać o poziom życia. Umyć toaletę, wyszorować linoleum w kuchni, zapewnić stałe dostawy herbaty, ciastek i tostów z dżemem pomarańczowym.

"Nie lubię dżemu pomarańczowego." narzekał Sherlock, kręcąc nosem na oferowany mu śniadaniowy tost. "Nie możesz kupować jakiegoś innego smaku, John? Wiśnia, aronia?"

"Nie mogę." odpowiadał pogodnie John i wgryzał się ze smakiem w grubo posmarowany przetworem pomarańczowopodobnym chleb. "Jak nie lubisz, dżem wczoraj, dżem jutro, ale nigdy dżem dziś, Alicjo."

Sherlock, błyskotliwy jak zawsze, załapał od razu, że albo je dżem pomarańczowy, albo nie je wcale, poddał się więc niemal bez walki. John przypuszczał, że na skali ważności Holmesa jedzenie nie znajdowało się aż tak wysoko, żeby walczyć o jakiekolwiek preferencje.

Po paru tygodniach wspólnego zamieszkiwania okazało się, że Sherlock, bez namawiania i wyrzekania, sam z siebie robi prania, szoruje zlewy i myje okna. John nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat takie czynności domowe Holmes sobie upodobał, ale nie wnikał. Zlewy zapewne musiały być idealnie czyste do eksperymentów, czyste okna gwarantowały dobre oświetlenie, potrzebne w pracy jedynego na świecie konsultanta detektywistycznego. Holmes bez szemrania opierał także całe domostwo, swoje ubrania, a także firany, pościel, bieliznę i wszystko, co przepierki wymagało. Co ciekawe wielkie prania urządzał sobie zwykle w piątkowy wieczór, co Mycfort, odwiedzający ich regularnie w piątki właśnie, kwitował z uśmiechem, że "całkiem jak mamusia".

John miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy ich mamusia pozostawiała także odcięte ludzkie głowy w lodówce, nie szorowała toalet i pozostawiała za sobą szlaki brudnych i czystych skarpet, skręconych razem w jakiś niezrozumiały, ale widoczny wzór. Jednak temat matki Holmesów był na tyle tajemniczy i wyraźnie drażliwy, że nigdy się nie ośmielił.

John przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęło i wkroczył do salonu, ziewając rozgłośnie.

Mieszkanie było ciche i puste, tak jak zawsze, gdy Sherlock i jego ekscentryczna, wybujała osobowość, szli spać.

John z przymkniętymi oczyma potoczył się w stronę kuchni, po drodze uprzątając walające się po podłodze puste menzurki, pipety i coś, co wyglądało jak zwinięte w nienaturalny kłąb cztery pary ręczników. Z kłębów koca, zalegającego na kanapie, wystawała naga, blada stopa o arystokratycznie długich palcach i siateczce niebieskich żyłek dookoła kostek. John bez namysłu przykrył stopę jaśkiem z wydrukiem brytyjskiej flagi, następnie wyprostował pokręcone kapy na fotelu i od niechcenia przejechał parę razy mopem podłogę w kuchni. Ten poranek zapowiadał się wyjątkowo spokojnie. John jak dziś pamiętał ogromną, tłustą kałużę czerwonej jak krew cieczy, która swego czasu powitała go w kuchni. Eksperymenty Sherlocka nie zawsze były bezpieczne, a jeszcze rzadziej były przyjemne dla oka.

Wyjął dwa kubki do herbaty, jedną filiżankę i czajniczek do zaparzania kawy. Maszynki do kawy wciąż nie kupił, ale nie miał już potrzeby. W ogromnych, zakurzonych szafkach kuchennych, które wraz z całym dobytkiem, opchnęła im pani Hudson, znalazł się także niewielki, miedziany, wykuwany czajniczek. Idealny do zaparzania kawy tradycyjnym sposobem, na wolnym ogniu. John, gdy tylko wziął w dłoń bambusową rączkę już wiedział, że przypisze sobie całkowite prawa do tego małego cuda. Oczywiście Sherlock zaraz zainteresował się czajniczkiem także (idealny do przelewania gorącego roztworu azotanu, John! Idealny!), ale John tupnął nogą i postawił na swoim. Holmes jeszcze parę razy robił zakusy na miedziane naczynko, ale bezskutecznie. John Watson, jeżeli akuratnie chciał, potrafił być stworzeniem ogromnie upartym i żaden odgrywający teatralnie smutek i ból serca geniusz nie był go w stanie do niczego zmusić.

John wstawił wodę na herbatę i postawił czajniczek z kawą na gazie. Zakrzątnął się dookoła nowego eksperymentu Sherlocka, odstawiając delikatnie na parapet naciągniętą na wałeczki skórę, a w każdym razie coś, co jak skóra wyglądało. Starał się nie myśleć, czy była to skóra ludzka, czy zwierzęca. Miał jeszcze dwie minuty, zanim kawa zacznie bulgotać w czajniczku, trzeba się więc było uwijać. John wyjął talerze, chleb, dżem i zaczął przygotowywać tosty. Domowe odgłosy przygotowywania śniadania, kuchenna krzątanina, rozpoczynająca powoli dzień. John nie miał pojęcia, jak wcześniej bez tego żył, z obecnej perspektywy czas po Afganistanie był dla niego niczym w połowie przespany, szary, ponury film.

Kawa zaczynała już terkotać. John włożył cztery tosty do tostera i chwycił za rączkę miedzianego czajniczka. To właśnie było piękne w tym naczyniu, nie trzeba było patrzeć, wystarczyło ująć uchwyt i odczuć drgania zaparzającej się kawy. Małe a cieszy, już dawno nie radowały go takie drobne rzeczy, więc z zadowoleniem poddał się chwili. I tak oto John Watson, eks żołnierz, inwalida, osobnik odporny na wszelkie psychoterapie, stał sobie przy kuchence, z ręką na trzonku czajniczka i z przymkniętymi oczyma wdychał zapach parzonej tradycyjnie kawy.

Po raz pierwszy od ponad pół roku był w absolutnej zgodzie ze wszechświatem. Nie czuł się niepotrzebny, za stary, niedopasowany czasowo i nieudany. Kto by pomyślał, że zamieszkiwanie z egotycznym, neurastenicznym, nieobliczalnym maniakiem, nieustannie wplątanym w niebezpieczne sprawy i śledztwa, tak pozytywnie na niego wpłynie.

Spod kłębu koca na kanapie ktoś westchnął, następnie blada stopa kopnęła brytyjskiego jaśka, który wylądował na parapecie, strącając jakiś, szczęśliwie pusty, słoik.

"HmmmmmhrrrrJohn?" zapytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany kłąb koca, po czym usiadł w wyprostowanej pozycji na kanapie i rozsunął swoje poły. Niewyspana twarz Sherlocka była jeszcze bledsza niż jego stopy, co było niemalże niemożliwe.

"Dzień dobry Sherlock." powiedział solennie John, po czym zdjął czajniczek z ognia i wlał jego aromatyczną zawartość do kubka. Kubek był pękaty, wielki, i miał napis "I love Kenia". "Masz ochotę na śniadanie?"

"Śniadania to strata czasu." oznajmił z wyższością Sherlock, po czym przeniósł się ze swoim kocem na krzesło w kuchni. "Tylko herbata dla mnie, dziękuję."

"Śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia." zauważył niepotrzebnie John, po czym zalał herbatę i wyjął tosty z tostera. Sherlock patrzył z pochmurną miną, jak tosty lądują na talerzach, zostają gruntownie posmarowane najpierw masłem, potem dżemem, ale nie protestował więcej.

Po pierwszym miesiącu wspólnego mieszkania, gdy John zauważył u Sherlocka pierwsze objawy hipoglikemii, zbyt niskiego poziomu cukru, objawiającego się drżeniem, brakiem koncentracji i problemami z utrzymaniem równowagi, wziął na siebie obowiązek karmienia detektywistycznego geniusza. Oczywiście, Holmesa nie można było zmusić do czegoś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciał, co Sherlock wyraźnie pokazał Watsonowi już przy pierwszej próbie wmuszenia w niego obiadu. Obiad wylądował razem z kaszą, buraczkami i gulaszem na ścianie, po której spłynął malowniczo, nieodwracalnie niszcząc tapetę pani Hudson. John nie odzywał się do Sherlocka przez dwa dni, Sherlock przez dwa dni chodził nadąsany i zamiatał połami szlafroka, od czasu do czasu rzucając się na kanapę i pisząc smsy z prędkością światła. Doszli do konsensusu stosunkowo szybko. John miał prawo do spożywania śniadań w towarzystwie Holmesa, a Holmes, żeby pokazać, że czasami jada także dania ciepłe i obiadowe, od czasu do czasu zaprasza Johna na kolację, albo zamawia chińszczyznę na wynos.

Tematyka jedzenia, zwłaszcza herbat i ciastek, które John wmuszał w Sherlocka razem z herbatami, powracała w ich konwersacjach średnio raz, dwa razy na dzień.

"Czemu tak naprawdę przejmujesz się, czy coś jem, czy nie? Jedzenie spowalnia mi umysł, a na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić. Nie każdy może wieść tak spowolnione myślowo życie jak ty, John."

John wzruszył ramionami, ignorując obraźliwą uwagę, i zdecydowanym ruch postawił przed Sherlockiem talerz z parującym tostem, posmarowanym obficie dżemem pomarańczowym.

"Wolę, żeby ludzie w moim otoczeniu nie mdleli z głodu."

Sherlock pokiwał smętnie głową i wziął łyka herbaty. Owinięty w koc i swój granatowy szlafrok, z włosami, które czarnymi lokami sterczały na wszystkie strony świata, z bladą, kanciastą twarzą, odsłoniętą szyją i dłońmi, splecionymi ciasno na kubku herbaty, Sherlock Holmes wyglądał na kogoś znacznie młodszego, znacznie mniej ironicznego niż w istocie był. Pozory, oczywiście, myliły.

"Ach, te humanitarne zachowania ludzkie. Zawsze mają niezbyt humanitarne, ale jakże przyjemnie, atawistyczne podłoże." Sherlock uśmiechnął się znad swojego kubka herbaty, jego szaroniebieskie oczy lśniły. "A więc twoje starania abym jadł a przez to, trzymał to, co większość społeczeństwa uważa za względną formę, to dbanie o własny interes. Pilnujesz w ten sposób, żeby członek stada nie zmarniał i nie zginął. Robisz to więc dla własnej korzyści, bo wiadomo, że jeżeli twoi członkowie stada wyginą, prędzej czy później wyginiesz i ty. Prawa natury, prawa żołnierza doktora, opiekującego się kamratami. Teraz rozumiem, tak..."

Sherlock miał niezwykłą umiejętność przeinaczania najprostszych, ludzkich odruchów i odczytywania wszystkiego, jako dbanie o własne interesy. Czasami jego spostrzeżenia były zatrważająco trafne, czasami były po prostu próbą podpuszczenia Johna, zdenerwowania go tak, żeby pokazał swoje karty. Sherlock wychodził z założenia, że każdy ma jakieś tam swoje ukryte karty, ukryte potrzeby i interesy, i tylko nieliczni potrafią je ukryć na tyle, żeby nie być oczywistymi. John powinien odebrać to jako pochlebstwo, że Holmes uważa go za skomplikowanego na tyle, żeby mieć coś ukrytego w zanadrzu, ale John odbierał to tylko jako niezbyt udaną obelgę kogoś, kto na emocjach zna się mało, albo wcale.

"Tak, Sherlock, rozgryzłeś mnie." przyznał z uprzejmym uśmiechem John i jednym ruchem łyżki wrzucił Holmesowi porządną porcję miodu do herbaty. Sherlock skrzywił się na takie niecne podwyższenie kaloryczności napoju, ale kubkiem nie uciekł. Dobrze.

"A nie wpadłeś czasem na to, geniuszu, że po prostu lubię jeść śniadania w towarzystwie? Wiesz, jak to zwierzęta stadne. Lepiej nam smakuje, jak mamy obok kogoś, kto też je."

"Jak wróciłeś z Afganistanu nie miałeś nikogo takiego, a jakoś żyłeś." zauważył bezlitośnie Sherlock, a John zastygł ze swoim tostem w połowie drogi do ust. Holmes, jak zwykle, strzelił i trafił. Zbyt blisko.

John podjął spożywanie śniadania, nie komentując niczego, ale szkoda została popełniona. Sherlock zauważył jego dyskomfort i zapewne będzie teraz chciał dowiedzieć się szczegółów, jak to on, pogrzebać patykiem w ranie, wytknąć niekonsekwencję. Tak, John Watson, po powrocie z Afganistanu jakoś żył, z naciskiem na "jakoś". Jakoś przetrzymywał swoje boleśnie takie same dni, jakoś utrzymywał swoje ciało, jedząc skąpe, ale regularne posiłki, kompletnie pozbawione smaku.

Nie mógł przyznać Sherlockowi wprost, że posiadanie współlokatora było dla niego korzystne nie tylko ze względu na niższe koszty życia. Wspólne śniadania, rutyna sprzątania salonu, przykrywanie Holmesa kocem czy poduszkami, gdziekolwiek akuratnie geniusz zdecydował zasnąć, a był pod tym względem niezwykle kreatywny. To wszystko w jakiś sposób napełniano życie Johna Watsona sensami, za którymi tak skrycie tęsknił po powrocie z Afganistanu.

Holmes patrzył na Johna ciekawie, popijając małymi łyczkami gorącą herbatę.

"Nie lubimy w innych ludziach tego, czego nie lubimy w sobie."

John łypnął ciekawie na Sherlocka, na co ten odpowiedział przenikliwym, szaroniebieskim spojrzeniem istoty wyższej i wszechwiedzącej. I nie sprzątającej po sobie, zagryzającej toalety i urządzającej wielkie prania w piątkowe wieczory, dopowiedział sobie John i rozchmurzył się.

"Tak więc ty skrycie lubisz jeść wspólnie śniadania i oglądać wieczorne powtórki seriali BBC." dodał już na głos, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. "A ja uwielbiam pościgi za niebezpiecznymi typami i groźne eksperymenty chemiczne w zlewie."

Sherlock uśmiechnął się także, nietypowy kształt jego ust nagle bardziej przystępny.

"Dokładnie."

"Jeszcze powiedz, że lubisz dżem pomarańczowy." fuknął John w udawanym gniewie, na co Sherlock uniósł wysoko brwi i przybrał minę hrabiego, spotwarzonego przez wieśniaka.

"Nie cierpię dżemu pomarańczowego."

"Ale go jesz."

"Jem."

Roześmiali się razem, wspólnie, John łamliwym altem, do którego nigdy by się nie przyznał, Sherlock mrukliwym, mechatym barytonem.

Sherlock, jak zwykle, i z tym stwierdzeniem trafił. John był osobą wewnętrznie rozdwojoną. Z jednej strony łaknął normalności, codziennej dawki zwykłości i bezpieczeństwa, płynących z codziennych śniadań, szorowania podłóg i wietrzenia pościeli. Z drugiej strony, tej mroczniejszej, tej, którą na darmo usiłowała rozgryźć psychologicznymi zagrywkami Thompson, z drugiej strony John pożądał akcji. Przygody. Sensacyjnej fabuły, w której mógłby się poczuć potrzebny, użyteczny, w której mógłby użyć swoich umiejętności i nie wzbudzać przerażenia ani podejrzeń.

To, że John spotkał na swojej drodze Sherlocka Holmesa, było niczym dar niebios. Jednocześnie Watson był niemal pewny, że jego własna osoba także jest postrzegana jako dar, jeżeli nie przez Sherlocka, to na pewno przez Mycrofta, który skądsiś dowiedział się o rytualnych sprzeczkach odnośnie dżemu pomarańczowego i zarządził regularne dostawy tego specyfiku do domu na Baker Street.

/

"John. Widzę, że twój blog nabiera życia."

Thompson nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. John czekał na koniec wypowiedzi, zastanawiając się, czy zdążą skończyć tą sesję terapeutyczną, zanim Sherlock dotrze do kostnicy w i rozpocznie oględziny przeciętego na pół piłą osiową mężczyzny. Mężczyzna nie był ani bogaty, ani wpływowy, jego śmierć była totalnym bezsensem. Ktoś usiekł go ot tak, na przedmieściach Brighton, zabierając portfel, pieniądze i samochód. Nie wiadomo czemu Sherlock tak zapalił się do sprawy, ale John chciał przy nim być, żeby to zobaczyć i usłyszeć wyjaśnienia. Holmes nigdy nie wykazywał zainteresowania rzeczami błahymi.

Thompson wzięła głęboki oddech i zacisnęła dłonie na swoich notatkach.

"Twój blog nabiera życia, ale nie twojego, John. Większość tego co piszesz, dotyczy Sherlocka Holmesa."

John odniósł wrażenie, że w stwierdzeniu Thompson czai się pytanie i jest ono wyjątkowo podchwytliwe. Terapeutka pokręciła głową, wystukując pospieszny rytm długopisem.

"John. Powiedz mi, bo w zeszłym tygodniu uniknąłeś odpowiedzi. Nie czujesz potrzeby, żeby zacząć się czymś opiekować, troszczyć się o coś tak poza pracą? Rozważyłeś już może zakup zwierzątka? Albo chociaż jakiejś małej roślinki doniczkowej..."

"Nie. Troszczę się ostatnio aż za dużo." odpowiedział spokojnie John, nie miał pojęcia czemu zabrzmiał w swoich własnych uszach dumne. "Nieustannie się troszczę o coś."

Bo opieka nad Sherlockiem Holmesem to sprawa całodobowa.

Thompson przestała stukać długopisem i napisała w swoim notesie długie, wzburzone, niewątpliwie niezbyt pochlebne zdanie.

/

Zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie i naturalnie.

"Masz rozpiętą koszulę." zauważył John. Sherlock, stukający z furią w klawiaturę komórki, znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego nieruchomymi, szaroniebieskimi oczyma obserwatora. Obserwatora, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, że jest początek lutego i lepiej zapinać koszulę, nieważne jak długi płaszcz się nosi.

John westchnął niecierpliwie i wyciągnął dłonie. Lestrade właśnie dzwonił, nie było czasu do stracenia, a Sherlock z pewnością przedkładał sprawy intelektu i ducha nad przyziemną i pospolitą infekcję górnych dróg oddechowych. Nie było sensu tłumaczyć. John uwinął się raz dwa. Górne guziki w koszuli Holmesa zostały zapięte, szalik poprawiony a poły płaszcza przyklepane.

John spojrzał na odbicie swoje i Sherlocka w dużym, przykurzonym, przedpokojowym lustrze.

"No, możemy iść."

Sherlock z głośnym piknięciem wysłał smsa i zmierzył Johna kalkulującym, zimnym spojrzeniem, po czym najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że sprawa jest pilna i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. John jak zwykle skrycie podziwiał umiejętność wprawiania się w ruch, którą jedyny w świecie detektyw konsultant prezentował. Sherlock nie chodził, Sherlock kroczył, podobnie jak nie pił, tylko gasił pragnienie, nie jadł a spożywał, nie mówił a wygłaszał. Po prostu wszelkie czynności Holmes przetwarzał na ich dramatyczne, literackie wzory, o zdecydowanie większej sile rażenia. Kroczący Sherlock miał wielką siłę rażenia, dużo większą niż idący zwyczajnie, nieco kulejący John Watson.

Gdy byli już w taksówce i pruli przez zaśnieżony Londyn ku kolejnemu miejscu przestępstwa, Sherlock na chwilę podniósł wzrok znad wyświetlacza komórki, spojrzał na Johna i dotknął lekko kołnierza swojego płaszcza.

"Co?" zapytał John, unosząc brwi. Sherlock przez długi moment mierzył go nieruchomym wzrokiem.

"Nic."

I tak naturalność gestu uśpiła czujność Johna i pozwoliła mu wejść w przestrzeń osobistą Sherlocka Holmesa. Jak się później okazało, na stałe i dość głęboko.

Rzeczy toczyły się swoim trybem. John, żeby nie wyjść na towarzyszącego wszędzie Sherlockowi desperata, biegnącego na każde jego wezwanie, znalazł w końcu stałe zatrudnienie na chirurgii w St. Bart. Najpierw na pół etatu, potem na cały etat. Przed poznaniem Sherlocka John był pełnoprawnym inwalidą wojennym, na dodatek bezrobotnym, utrzymującym się z renty. Teraz, gdy miał na głowie detektywistycznego konsultanta, jego enigmatycznego brata, oraz całkiem przyjemnie wyglądające, ciekawe życie, John potrzebował zarówno pieniędzy jak i równowagi, finansowej i nie tylko. Fakt, może sale operacyjne nie były najlepszym miejscem na rozprostowanie duszy po awanturniczych potyczkach, w które wciągał go Holmes, ale przynajmniej utrzymywały zdolności lekarskie w szachu, plus pozwalały zarobić.

Kontakt z osobami, które nie zrywały się o trzeciej nad ranem, żeby zacząć rzępolić na skrzypcach, albo podpalić liście kuchennego, niezwykle wytrzymałego fikusa, także Johnowi dobrze robił, tak poza korzyściami finansowymi.

Z czego utrzymywał się Sherlock, nikt do końca nie wiedział. On sam zbywał wszelkie pytania pogardliwym milczeniem, albo suchą pogadanką na temat eliminowania ze swojego genialnego mózgu informacji nieprzydatnych. John skrycie podejrzewał, że za tym, iż mimo wszystko samozwańczy konsultant detektywistyczny ma za co żyć, jest odpowiedzialny Mycroft, i jego niezmierzone armie podwładnych. To, albo rzesze zadowolonych, bogatych klientów, których Holmes ratował z opresji, jeżeli tylko przychodzili do niego z wystarczająco ciekawą sprawą. Tak czy owak, John zadecydował, że w domu na Baker Street 221B przynajmniej jedna osoba powinna zarabiać w jawny sposób, płacić podatki i w razie co mieć wydolność kredytową.

John nie wątpił, że Sherlock, posiadając brata takiego jak Mycroft, mógłby spokojnie brać kredyty, tylko i tak pilnować ich musiałby John, więc już lepiej było, żeby doktor Watson brał na siebie tego typu bankierskie potrzeby.

Sherlock na początku, gdy John zaczął pracować jako chirurg, chodził po ścianach. Pani Hudson opowiadała przy herbatce, jak to detektyw wywrócił kanapę, przeszukiwał półki, demolował rzędy książek, rozrzucając je po całym salonie, aby na końcu spowodować śmierdzący chlorem i siarką wybuch w łazience. Wybuch zalał kuchnię pani Hudson. John, który wrócił po dwóch zmianach, sprzątał niemal do północy.

"Przecież nie musisz mi pomagać." zauważył Sherlock, gdy John, sterany, spocony i zły, wdrapał się po schodach na górę i opadł ciężko na fotel. "Zrobiłbym to sam, tylko trochę później."

Już to powinno dać Johnowi do myślenia, ponieważ owszem, nie musiał Holmesowi pomagać. A jednak to robił.

Trochę później Sherlock spowodował kolejny wybuch, tym razem w przedpokoju, i tym razem pachnący sfermentowanymi burakami. John nie pomógł sprzątać, chociaż było to dla niego pewnym wyzwaniem. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu odczuwał potrzebę nieustannego uprzątania świata po Sherlocku Holmesie.

Życie Johna z Sherlockiem obfitowało w tyle przygód, nagłych zwrotów akcji, zazdrosnych kochanków i otrutych konkubentów, że zapomnienie o całej sprawie z zapinaniem guzików, było rzeczą łatwą. Holmes bałaganił, obrażał ludzi, wysadzał w powietrze i polewał kwasem solnym, a John sprzątał, przepraszał, upominał i gasił chemiczne pożary kocem. Rzeczy toczyły się swoim trybem, a właściwie nie, rzeczy toczyły się swoim trybem, ale z małymi, niemalże niezauważalnymi modyfikacjami.

Po paru miesiącach niewypowiedziane stało się oczywiste, a oczywiste stało się wymaganym i oczekiwanym. To co dla Johna i Sherlocka powoli stawało się codzienną rutyną i normą, dla ludzi z zewnątrz znaczyło coś zupełnie innego. I tylko dla nich był to dobrze funkcjonujący mechanizm, normalny i naturalny, tak jak normalny i naturalny był podział obowiązków, pomiędzy współlokatorami na Baker Street 221B. W ich własnej przestrzeni było oczywiste, że John zmusi Sherlocka do zapięcia płaszcza i poprawi mu szalik, a Sherlock w piątkowy wieczór, jeżeli akuratnie nie ma żadnej sprawy, zrobi pranie i opierze cały dom. Włącznie z bielizną współlokatora.

"Pranie mnie uspokaja." wyjaśnił Sherlock, kiedy po raz pierwszy John złapał go w szale zbierania brudnych ubrań, serwet, firan. "Jak masz coś, to daj. Nie ma sensu robić prania oddzielnie."

I John przyjął wyjaśnienie Sherlocka, bo już tak miał, że nie potrafił dyskutować z geniuszem, usiłującym wydobyć mu z komody torbę z brudnymi skarpetkami. Unia, związek, cokolwiek to było, żyła sobie dalej, rozwijając się i zagarniając coraz to nowe tereny. John nie przypominał sobie, żeby którakolwiek z jego dziewczyn robiła mu przepierki bielizny, a Sherlock robił. I jeszcze komentował.

"Naprawdę John? Bokserki ze Spidermanem?"

/

Lestrade, zawinięty po nos w szal, z kapturem naciągniętym niemalże na oczy, patrzył, jak Sherlock w rozchełstanym płaszczu zwija się, przykuca, czołga i generalnie kręci się po miejscu przestępstwa. Bez czapki, w rękawiczkach, z szalikiem, dyndającym mu z kieszeni. John stanął obok Grega, który odchrząknął znacząco i podał mu parujący, papierowy kubek. Watson podziękował skinieniem głowy a Greg odsunął kaptur, żeby także napić się gorącej lury, którą policja nazywała kawą rozpuszczalną.

Sherlock właśnie klęczał na czworaka i przyglądał się czemuś pod lupą.

"Od samego patrzenia jestem zmęczony." Lestrade psyknął, parząc sobie język. "Skąd on ma tyle energii do diabła?"

"Mnie się nie pytaj, Greg. Ja wiem tylko, że na pewno nie z jedzenia, bo je bardzo mało." John wzruszył ramionami, z rozbawieniem wodząc wzrokiem za tańczącym walca po miejscu zbrodni Sherlockiem, który wstał już z kolan i wykonywał właśnie jakąś skomplikowaną figurę nad ciałem ukatrupionego szefa mafii. "Co mnie z kolei zastanawia to to, czemu Holmes nie choruje. Bez szalika, w takie śniegi..."

Sherlock, jakby wywołany przez swoje nazwisko, znalazł się znienacka tuż przed Johnem i Gregiem, z rozczochranymi włosami, bladą gębą i uśmiechem maniaka.

"Traktor." oznajmił z rozmachem, w sposób widoczny szukając w oczach Johna potwierdzenia i uznania. "Traktor! To przecież takie oczywiste!"

Lestrade uniósł pytająco brwi i podparł się rękoma pod boki. John natomiast, wiedząc, że Sherlock sam z chęcią wyjaśni swój oczywisty tok myślenia, zajął się dogrzewaniem jego wyziębionego zapewne ciała. Szalik został wyciągnięty z kieszeni, rozłożony, złożony na dwa i zawinięty ciasno dookoła długiej, bladej szyi Sherlocka, natomiast kołnierz jego płaszcza został postawiony na sztorc. John cmoknął z dezaprobatą, gdy dotknął przez przypadek zimnego policzka Holmesa.

"Jak lód. Zapadniesz na jakąś infekcję i nawet nie oczekuj ode mnie współczucia, a już tym bardziej lewej recepty na leki przeciwbólowe."

Szaroniebieskie oczy Holmesa śledziły ruchy Watsona, dokładne i precyzyjne. John cofnął dłonie, zadowolony z końcowego efektu. Szalik był zawiązany perfekcyjnie.

"No, przynajmniej nie będziesz szczękał zębami."

Sherlock wydął usta, następnie odwrócił się od Johna w stronę Lestrade, Donovan i Andersona, po czym wyprodukował tyradę detektywistyczną. Jak to druga żona mafiosa postanowiła zemścić się na trzeciej żonie, namawiając swojego obecnego partnera, skądinąd bardzo spokojnego rolnika z terenów Canterbury, aby utłukł bogatego zdrajcę. Mafioso został wabiony, rzekomo, aby podpisać jakieś dokumenty, ogłuszony tępym narzędziem, najprawdopodobniej lewarkiem, wrzucony na tyły traktora i wywieziony na obrzeża Londynu. Rolnik szybko zorientował się, że były mąż jego partnerki jest kimś nieco bardziej niebezpiecznym niż zwykły biznesmen, wystraszył się, zaczęła się kłótnia i tak rozjuszona eks małżonka i jego ogłuszyła, po czym uciekła z pieniędzmi.

Traktorem dojechała do oddalonego o dwie stacje kolejowe dworca, gdzie traktor, zapewne z wszystkimi śladami zbrodni i ogłuszonym rolnikiem, zostawiła, zrobiła drobne zakupy ubraniowe, poprawiła fryzurę w toaletach publicznych i wyjechała.

"Nie jest daleko. Zapewne do Walii, odwiedzić swoją siostrę." zakończył Sherlock i powiódł wzrokiem po swoich słuchaczach. Lestrade miał jak zwykle neutralną minę i usiłował zachować pozory nonszalancji, Donovan z ramionami założonymi na piersi była wcieleniem sceptycyzmu i nieufności, a Anderson nie mógł domknąć otwartych ust.

John z kolei jak zwykle poczuł niewytłumaczalną dumę i jak zwykle zastanowił się, czemu ją czuje. W końcu geniusz wspaniałego umysłu Sherlocka nie był absolutnie jego zasługą. Zasługą Johna było tylko to, że Holmes nie zachorował na grypę ani nie złapał żadnego wirusa, zapadł jedynie na zwykły, uwłaczająco pospolity jak to Sherlock określił, katar.

/

To się po prostu działo i trudno było wskazać początek procederu. Z początku byli zwykłymi współlokatorami, którzy dzielą razem przestrzeń, rachunki i sprzęt elektroniczny, ale nie dzielą razem garderoby. Następnie, nie wiadomo kiedy i jak, garderoba także zaczęła być wspólna, a konkretnie zawłaszczona została garderoba Johna. Potem było jedzenie, herbata, dbanie o wizerunek publiczny, skarpetki i samopoczucie emocjonalne i psychofizyczne.

"Nie umawiaj się z nią więcej, John. Jest nimfomanką i ma tendencje do uzależnień, zwłaszcza alkoholowego. Ty, ze swoim obciążeniem rodzinnym, nie powinieneś się spotykać z tego typu kobietami." informował uczynnie Sherlock, podnosząc wysoko brodę i pozwalając Johnowi dopiąć suwak kurtki.

Był środek zimy, nadspodziewanie mroźnej i śnieżnej, a oni śledzili właśnie podejrzanego o morderstwo Jacka Lockehearta. Jack grzał się przy kominku w swojej rezydencji wiejskiej pod Londynem, a oni odmrażali tyłki w niedogrzanym samochodzie Lestrade.

John zacisnął usta i szarpnął suwakiem odrobinę za mocno.

"Siedź cicho i śledź, Sherlock. Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie na temat mojej dziewczyny."

Sherlock naburmuszył się i zamilkł, w ramach zemsty wypijając całą kawę ze wspólnego termosu. Lestrade jeszcze długo opowiadał, że nigdy nie był aż tak blisko uduszenia Holmesa gołymi rękami.

Tak więc John w sposób całkiem naturalny wchodził w przestrzeń prywatną Sherlocka. Dopinał guziki koszul, zasuwał suwaki kurtek, poprawiał szaliki i mankiety płaszcza. Sherlock poddawał się tym zabiegom z właściwą sobie dekadencją i pobłażaniem, jednocześnie uważnie śledząc poczynania doktora Watsona względem swojej garderoby.

Nigdy nie protestował. John postanowił się zanadto nad tym nie zastanawiać. Nie zastanawianie się często pomagało przeżyć pośród chaotycznego, ale ciekawego wiru, jaki wytwarzał dookoła siebie Sherlock.

"Musi darzyć cię dużym zaufaniem, doktorze." powiedział Mycroft, kiedy po raz kolejny pojawił się ze zleceniem dla Sherlocka, które to zlecenie zostało od razu przekazane Johnowi. "Od kiedy skończył siedem lat nie pozwalał się dotykać w ten sposób. Nawet mamusia musiała uznać jego życzenie. Awanturę, którą urządził przez poprawioną czapkę uszankę służba do tej pory wspomina w rezydencji."

John nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc zrobił to, co zwykle.

"Może herbaty?" herbata zawsze działała, gdy John zostawał zapędzony w kozi róg milczenia przez szarą eminencję brytyjskiego rządu.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się jaszczurkowato i wstał, obracając w dłoniach rączkę parasola.

"Nie, dziękuję. Czas na mnie."

Sherlock, stojący przy kominku i strojący skrzypce, przesunął po nich gwałtownie smyczkiem. Rozdzierająco wysoki dźwięk przepruł spokojną, nieco przykurzoną ciszę salonu na Baker Street a Mycroft wyprosił się bez słowa przy ogłuszających jękach i łkaniach skrzypiec. John spojrzał z ukosa na Sherlocka, który płynnie przeszedł z potępieńczego rzępolenia do lekkiego, wiosennego brzmienia kanonu Pachelbela.

"Ja owszem."

"Słucham?" nie zrozumiał John, ale Sherlock już podchodził do okna, kołysząc się w takt harmonijnej, uspokajającej muzyki.

"Herbata. Ja owszem. Z chęcią."

"Ach tak."

John z dziwną pustką w głowie skierował się w stronę kuchni, gdzie przyrządził cały dzbanek gorącej, aromatycznej herbaty. Czarnej z cytryną. Po namyśle dodał także talerz krakersów i ciastek z dżemem. Przy odrobinie szczęścia razem z herbatą uda się przemycić Holmesowi także nieco kalorii.

Rzecz polegała na tym, że uwaga Mycrofta poruszyła coś, czego John sumiennie unikał. Ponieważ, jeżeli doktor Watson bliżej przyjrzał się sprawie, faktycznie było coś niestosownego w łatwości, z jaką przychodziło mu dotykanie Sherlocka. To, co na co dzień było dla nich normalne i naturalne, z zewnątrz wcale takie być nie musiało. Ba, z zewnątrz mogło ujawniać inne, niepokojące cechy i właściwości ich związku.

"Unii." mawiał Sherlock, czytając coś z uwagą na laptopie i z wdziękiem pozwalając Johnowi dolać sobie herbaty. "To unia, związek zdecydowanie łatwiej zerwać."

John miał chęć wytknąć, że związek jak i unię, można zerwać równie łatwo, ale wątpił, żeby Sherlock miał jakieś większe doświadczenia w kwestii związków, więc dyskusja byłaby bezowocna.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili razem, John zmywając i porządkując kubki i talerze w szafkach, Sherlock dotrzymując mu towarzystwa i relacjonując rozwiązania starych spraw, które Lestrade przesłał mu w ramach zagwostki intelektualnej. Holmes nie miał pojęcia, jak Scotland Yard mógł przeoczyć tak oczywiste ślady i wskazówki, a John nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że za głębokimi talerzami zalęgły się małe pająki, których, oczywiście, nie miał serca zabijać, i które tylko przepędził, niszcząc ich pajęczynę ścierką.

Około dziesiątej wieczorem telefon od Grega przerwał idyllę, wzywając Sherlocka i doktora Watsona na miejsce przestępstwa. Dzień jak co dzień.

/

Coraz więcej ludzi zaczynało zauważać drobne gesty, które John miał zarezerwowane w sumie tylko dla Sherlocka. Molly w zachwycie patrzyła, jak Watson zapina Holmesowi guziki u mankietów, a Holmes, nie przerywając wykładu na temat rodzajów zbrodni w afekcie, posłusznie podaje mu do zapięcia drugą rękę. John nie przypominał sobie, żeby zapinał guziki przy mankietach swojej obecnej dziewczynie, Annie. Nawet po seksie. Bardzo dobrym, przyzwoitym, wystarczającym seksie, zapewniającym spokój duszy i hormonów, obiecującym coś więcej niż tylko przelotny, namiętny związek.

Kogo John chciał oszukać. Seks z Anną był jak dokańczanie trzydniowej zupy, żeby się nie zmarnowała, na początku miał swój klimat, potem zalatywał już tylko nudą i przykrą świadomością, że je się, ponieważ nie chce się wyrzucać resztek.

"Zerwij z nią." westchnął dramatycznie Sherlock i strzepnął nerwowo gazetę. Siedział właśnie przy kuchennym stole, w piżamie, z nogą założoną na nogę, i udawał, że je rozgrzebanego artystycznie na talerzu tosta. "Jak seks zaczyna być nudny, powinno się zerwać."

John, który właśnie wrócił po nocy, spędzonej u Anny, łypnął mściwie na Sherlocka.

"A skąd ty możesz o tym wiedzieć?"

Sherlock zwrócił na Johna oczy, niemożliwie niebieskie w świetne marcowego poranka i skrzywił usta.

"Czytam, John. Oraz, co wymaga wspomnienia, to ja muszę wytrzymywać twoje fochy, które zawsze prezentujesz, ilekroć seks w twoich pospolitych i nudnych związkach zaczyna być dla ciebie incydentem żmudnym. Tak było z Weroniką o końskiej twarzy, uroczą ciemną masą o imieniu Ginny, z nieprzytomnie nużącą Lynn z kadr, oraz, jak widać, także z szaroburą myszą Anną."

John słuchał Sherlocka, usiłując nie wpaść w atak apopleksji i wściekłości, jednocześnie zafascynowany, że Holmes tak ściśle śledzi historię jego związków. Oczywiście, przed Holmesem trudno było cokolwiek ukryć, zwłaszcza, jeżeli dzieliło się z nim mieszkanie, ale też równie trudno było wywalczyć sobie w jego genialnym umyśle przestrzeń. Sherlock pamiętał tylko to, co pamiętać chciał, niekoniecznie rzeczy tak podstawowe jak istnienie układu słonecznego, niekoniecznie numer swojego konta bankowego oraz fakt, że patelnię po użyciu należy umyć i schować do szafki, a nie wystawiać ją na balkon, skąd ziała zielonymi oparami jeszcze dobre parę godzin.

Sherlock najwyraźniej wziął zdumione milczenie Johna za koniec rozmowy i postanowił zadbać o siebie. Jak zwykle. Jak zawsze. Podomowa wersja Sherlocka była o wiele bardziej nieobliczalna niż wersja detektywistyczna.

"Kawa." wygłosił ostrym tonem Holmes, a John, chociaż wcale nie chciał i miał w planach złość i teatralne opuszczenie kuchni, wstał, wlał wodę do miedzianego czajniczka i wsypał do niego cztery czubate łyżki kawy.

"Dziękuję." powiedział uprzejmie Sherlock i wrócił do czytania gazety, chrupiąc od niechcenia tosta ze znienawidzonym, ale już oswojonym dżemem pomarańczowym.

"Nie ma za co." odpowiedział John, dziękując niebiosom, że Sherlock nie zechciał nagle podzielić się z nim, w jaki sposób wydedukował jakość seksu z Anną. Myśl, że Holmes kataloguje życie płciowe i emocjonalne Watsona, była zatrważająca, jednocześnie ciekawa i nowa. Zresztą, nie było o co kruszyć kopii. John i tak był zadowolony, że wchodzi w związki z kobietami, owszem, czasowe i krótkotrwałe, ale zawsze. To była i tak wielka poprawa, zważywszy, że po powrocie z Afganistanu i samotnej wegetacji wojennego weterana, niezdolnego nawet do opieki nad zwierzakiem, doktor Watson był do związków po prostu niezdolny.

Nie było idealnie, ale jakoś było. Z uśmiechem i do przodu.

Uchwyt czajniczka zaczął drgać w dłoni Johna, sygnalizując, że jeszcze chwila, a kawa się zaparzy. Smakowity zapach uniósł się nad kuchnią i Watson nie mógł się uśmiechnąć, widząc, jak Holmes, nie odrywając wzroku z gazety, z zadowoleniem rozdyma skrzydełka nosa, wdychając kawowy aromat. Powolny klimat niedzielnego poranka, opromienionego marcowym słońcem, leniwe śniadanie, spożywane od niechcenia, jakby czas nie istniał...

John zamarł z połowie wlewania kawy do kubków, tknięty nagłą myślą. W sumie powinien zostać na śniadaniu z Anną, spędzić z nią miły poranek. W końcu po raz kolejny uprawiali seks i chyba byli na dobrej drodze dostałego, stabilnego związku.

"Skoro dopiero teraz o tym pomyślałeś, to raczej do stabilnego związku jest dość daleko." zauważył mimochodem Sherlock, nie po raz pierwszy udowadniając swoje zdolności telepatyczne.

John zaklął, rzucił łyżeczką do cukru i postawił z rozmachem przed Holmesem jego cholerną kawę. Wspaniale było móc doświadczać genialnych dedukcji współlokatora, uczestniczyć w jego przygodach, dawać się wciągać w jego świat, pełen zasadzek, potyczek, zdrad i skrytobójców na traktorach. Mniej wspaniale było jednak być obiektem tych dedukcji.

Sherlock nie odezwał się, gdy John odrobinę zbyt nerwowymi ruchami zabrał swoją kawę, talerz z tostami i wyniósł się na górę, do swojego pokoju.

Związek z Anną nie przetrwał kolejnego spotkania i kolejnego wystarczającego, przyzwoitego seksu. John został powiadomiony, że Anna ma już na oku kogoś, z kim seks zapewne nie będzie podobny do ciężkiej orki i przykrego obowiązku. Sherlock został powiadomiony, że jeżeli skomentuje sytuację chociaż słowem, pięść Johna dokona trwałych szkód na jego twarzy, daleko lepiej niż niejedno koło traktora.

Nie wiadomo było, czy Sherlock milczał pod presją groźby, czy dlatego, że właśnie pojawiło się nowe, ciekawe śledztwo, dotyczące zastrzelonych nocą sióstr syjamskich i Holmes potrzebował wbić się w swój najlepszy garnitur. Ten z wielką ilością guzików przy mankietach i kołnierzu.

"Chodź, pomożesz mi się pozapinać." powiedział Sherlock, jakby wyświadczał Johnowi przysługę, jednocześnie usiłując brzmieć przepraszająco. "Sprawa czeka. Może być niebezpiecznie."

Już jest niebezpiecznie, pomyślał John, ale nie powiedział nic, tylko podszedł i zaczął pomagać Holmesowi przyodziać jego wyrafinowany garnitur.


	2. Procedery poranne

Roz 2

Procedery poranne

Czas nie leczy ran, lecz przyzwyczaja nas do bólu

przysłowie chińskie

"To bardzo ciekawy wpis, John." oznajmiła Thompson z wąskim, ale szczerym uśmiechem. "Widać faktycznie nie potrzebujesz już zwierzaka ani roślinki, żeby się kimś opiekować."

John, zmęczony po całonocnej wyprawie z Holmesem w poszukiwaniu zaginionej diamentowej kolii, zapadł się w terapeutyczne objęcia kozetki. Przez moment usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co napisał w ostatnim wpisie na swoim blogu, ale nadaremnie. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby dojść do czego konkretnie odnosi się Thompson. Do wpisu o skradzionej kolii baronowej, wpisu o masowym niszczeniu reprodukcji popiersi Napoleona Pierwszego, czy wpisu na temat rozmów z czaszką i ostatniego wypadku Sherlocka

"Rozwijasz tą relację, zawiązujesz nowe związki, zaczynasz wchodzić w dialog." orzekła z aprobatą Thompson i zamknęła laptopa. "To wszystko powoduje, że wychodzisz także z impasu, John."

"Robiłem to już wcześniej. Dialogi, rozmowy." zaczął John, ale Thompson, z nietypową dla siebie swadą, przerwała mu energicznie.

"Nie, nie. Relacje potrzeb w tym przypadku są bardziej złożone i na nie przyjdzie czas w naszym następnym spotkaniu."

John nie chciał się spierać, ani dywagować, co Thompson rozumie przez relacje potrzeb, przecież on i Sherlock mieli potrzeby, ale niekoniecznie musieli zaspokajać je u siebie nawzajem. Ktokolwiek z dużą dozą tolerancji, humoru i dystansu mógłby wynajmować mieszkanie z Sherlockiem, ktokolwiek mógłby jeść z nim śniadania, uprzątać niebezpieczne eksperymenty i biegać po mieście w poszukiwaniu mordercy. John tak samo, mógłby mieszkać z kimkolwiek, z kimkolwiek prowadzić późnonocne rozmowy na temat głupawych teleturniejów, z kimkolwiek robić gipsowe odlewy śladów stop przestępców, z kimkolwiek...

Kogo on chciał oszukać. Sherlock miałby problem ze znalezieniem kogoś takiego jak Watson, a poszukiwanie kogoś takiego jak Sherlock dla Watsona byłoby jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Odkrycie nienowe, czające się gdzieś tam na krańcach umysłu Johna już od dłuższego czasu, niemniej wciąż wstrząsające.

"I dlatego na dziś skończymy." powiedziała Thompson, nawet nie ukrywając, że z całkiem nieprofesjonalnym zaciekawieniem obserwuje twarz Johna. "Idź, John, wyśpij się, zjedz coś. Zawiązywanie relacji z kimś takim jak Sherlock Holmes musi być wyczerpujące."

John uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi i wstał z kozetki.

Sherlock czekał na niego w połowie drogi, krążąc po okolicach Regent`s Park jak czarny, wysoki ptak o długich nogach i połach płaszcza, powiewających jak nastroszone skrzydła. Gdy Holmes namierzył Johna pośród tłumu, jego twarz rozjaśniła się maniakalnie a John, w sposób całkowicie idiotyczny i bezsensowny, poczuł się przyjemnie potrzebny, użyteczny i pożądany.

"No w końcu jesteś John! Mam mały problem i potrzebuję skonsultować go z kimś o umyśle rzadko używanym i niemalże czystym. Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz na smsy?"

"Thompson stwierdziła, że powinienem w czasie terapii ignorować twoje wiadomości." udzielił ostrożnie informacji John, pomijając milczeniem przytyki Holmesa, ale Sherlock tylko skrzywił się, strzepnął płaszczem i obrócił się w kierunku Marylebone Street.

"Bzdety o potrzebach i relacjach, jakby było co przerywać w tej terapii, doprawdy. Zaspokajanie właściwości ludzkich, których jednostka nie może, nie umie bądź nie potrafi zaspokoić sama z siebie. Nuda i marazm, John."

Gdy weszli do przedpokoju na Baker Street, z miejsca poczuli swąd spalonej emalii i zobaczyli czarny dym, unoszący się nad schodami na piętro. John w swoim życiu widywał rożne rodzaje dymu, zwykle delikatne i ulotne, gdy akuratnio coś mocniej przywędził podczas gotowania, albo gęste, siwoszare podczas walk w Afganistanie. Dym czarny natomiast był przypisany raczej do pożaru pomieszczeń mieszkalnych i John nie miał aż tak częstych okazji do zaobserwowania fenomenu.

"Sherlock?"

"No tak." Sherlock nie wyglądał ani trochę na zmieszanego czy winnego. "A więc jednak skóra ludzka nie może wytrzymać aż takiego promieniowania w tak krótkim czasie. Znaczy mamy mordercę. Och proszę, John, nie rzucaj się tak. Eksperyment odbywa się w odizolowanym pomieszczeniu szklanym w naszej łazience. Nie ma powodu do obaw."

/

To był drugi piątek miesiąca i jak zwykle John musiał odrobić swoją nocną fuchę na ostrym dyżurze. Nie byłoby w tym niczego złego, gdyby nie fakt, że Sherlock właśnie był na tropie kolejnej fascynującej sprawy i domagał się głośno obecności swojego najlepszego pomocnika. Najlepszego zaraz po czaszce, oczywiście.

John z poczuciem, że już kiedyś to robili i zrobią to jeszcze nie raz, obserwował w lustrze lekarskiej kanciapy, jak obaj szykują się do pracy, on, ponieważ zaraz zacznie się jego nocny dyżur a marcowe noce wciąż są jeszcze chłodne i wymagają porządnego swetra pod kitlem, Sherlock, ponieważ ktoś z jego interakcyjnej siatki bezdomnych zdobył informacje, na które czekał od miesięcy i chciał je koniecznie pozyskać w towarzystwie doktora Watsona, nie czaszki.

"Ale John! To bardzo ciekawa sprawa i nie chciałbym, abyś przez swoje trywialne poczucie obowiązku stracił możliwość uczestniczenia w niej! Mogę potrzebować konsultacji z doktorem, mogę potrzebować, żeby ktoś kogoś dla mnie zastrzelił."

Sherlock mówił i mówił i gęba mu się nie zamykała. John z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową i upchnął szalik geniusza detektywistycznego w jego wysokiej jakości płaszczu. Płaszcz był drogi, elegancki i kosztował zapewne tyle, co połowa garderoby Johna. Najwyraźniej Mycroft zaopatrzał młodszego brata także w ubrania. To, albo Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę jakiegoś zaginionego pudla angielskiej arystokratki i miał od niej w prezencie dożywotnią dostawę wyrafinowanych, drogich ubiorów z najwyższej półki.

Sherlock odtrącił dłonie Johna ze swojego kołnierza i przyszpilił go przenikliwym, ostrym spojrzeniem drapieżnika.

"Serio mówię, John. Coś większego się kroi. Nie powinienem się w to pchać bez doktora, uzbrojonego w glocka. No i bez mojego bloggera, który zapewne wymyśli całej sprawie jakąś chwytliwą nazwę."

John zmrużył oczy, słysząc niebezpieczne tony w głosie Sherlocka. Może faktycznie lepiej było z nim iść... może faktycznie sprawa jest na tyle ważna... Ale John nie mógł już odwołać swojej zmiany, a Sherlock nie raz nie dwa dzwonił do niego w bardzo ważnej, palącej sprawie, decydującej o życiu i śmierci, która to sprawa okazywała się później poszukiwaniem zaginionego cukru w szafce kuchennej. Albo zgubionymi kluczykami do piwnicy, które całkiem niespodzianie odnaleźli w pobliskim pubie. Albo psem sąsiada, który nagle przestał szczekać.

Umysł Sherlocka, jakkolwiek genialny, pracował w sposób dość tajemniczy i sporo czasu zajęło Johnowi przystosowanie się do tego typu zagrań. Wyłuskać ziarna z plew, zrozumieć, że jednozadaniowy, dramatyczny sms nie jest rozpaczliwym wezwaniem o pomoc, a jedynie znakiem, że oto Sherlock Holmes zmaga się z codziennością i robi to za pomocą blendera pani Hudson. Z początku nie było łatwo, ale John szczycił się tym, że z niełatwymi rzeczami potrafi radzić sobie nader zgrabnie. Kilka fałszywych alarmów, kilka niezrozumiałych wiadomości tekstowych i doktor Watson mógł już ze sporą skutecznością rozeznać, czy potrzeba jego osoby jest paląca, czy w zasadzie nie istnieje wcale.

John szybko się uczył. Do tej pory spłacał raty za nowy blender pani Hudson.

Sherlock, który właśnie zaczął pisać kolejnego smsa, ze zniecierpliwieniem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Johna.

"Idziesz czy nie?"

Krótko i na temat. Z tym chociaż będzie nieco łatwiej. John z chęcią towarzyszyłby Sherlockowi, tylko akuratnie, pech chciał, nie miał możliwości wykręcić się z tej zmiany nocnej.

"Nie idę. Mam inne zobowiązania." powiedział John, usiłując brzmieć jak ktoś, kto zobowiązania ceni nade wszystko, nawet ponad przygodę, nawet ponad akcję. "W razie czego, daj znać i wtedy zobaczymy, co da się zrobić."

Sherlock przewrócił teatralnie oczyma, po czym bez zbędnych słów wyszedł z pokoju lekarskiego i skierował swe kroki ku wyjściom z ostrego dyżuru. Kilka pielęgniarek obejrzało się za nim ciekawie. John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Co jak co, ale na ostrym dyżurze w szpitalu St Bart ludzie raczej nie kroczyli po korytarzach. Kuśtykali, kuleli, czołgali się czasami w ekstremalnych przypadkach, ale nie kroczyli.

John miał wielką chęć iść, pobiec za Sherlockiem i dać się porwać wirowi ekscytacji, przygody i dramatu, który dookoła siebie Holmes wytwarzał. Ponadto, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, wolał mieć Sherlocka na oku ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Ale to nie zawsze było możliwe. Sherlock w końcu kiedyś radził sobie bez Johna Watsona w swoim życiu.

"Och tak, radził sobie wyśmienicie." mawiał Mycroft, starając się nie okazać wprost pogardy dla oferowanej mu herbaty. Herbata była zielona, liściasta i z przeceny w Tesco. Sherlock obserwował z radością grzecznościowe zmagania starszego brata, siorbiąc w najlepsze tescowy napar herbaciany.

"Jak dziś pamiętam, jak dwa lata temu w marcu zniknął na tydzień i znaleźliśmy go pobitego i okradzionego w Sussex. Że nie wspomnę, jakie środki chemiczne odkryliśmy w jego żyłach."

John nie cierpiał, kiedy Mycroft wspominał na głos tego typu wpadki Sherlocka, ponieważ od razu zaczynał obliczać kiedy to mogło być i gdzie on sam wtedy był. Gdzie był John Watson, kiedy Sherlock go potrzebował. Jeszcze w Afganistanie, jeszcze nie ranny, niezniszczony. Już w Londynie, połamany, apatyczny i spowolniony.

Mycroft wypraszał się z salonu na Baker Street, unikając dopijania swojej herbaty a Sherlock sondował Johna oczami jak dwa wypolerowane, gładkie, obojętne kamienie.

Teraz jednak John nie mógł Sherlockowi towarzyszyć. Miał nocną zmianę i w żaden sposób nie był w stanie zorganizować zastępstwa, ponieważ wszyscy już go znali i wiedzieli, że nie daje rady później za zastępstwo się odwdzięczyć. Rytm życia Johna Watsona nie pozwalał na jednoznaczne ustalenie, kiedy będzie mógł odrobić za kogoś fuchę, więc nawet nie prosił i nie rozpytywał. Sherlock w końcu przeżyje jakoś osiem godzin bez swojego doktora.

Tak więc John spędził przyjemną noc na ostrym dyżurze, operując dwa złamania otwarte kości udowej, jedno pęknięte płuco, oraz wyciągając trzyletniej dziewczynce magnes z ucha. Gdy o piątej rano skończył, był idealnie spokojny i zmęczony, gotowy odespać wszystko, włącznie z ostatnią wizytą Mycrofta.

Wstał, rozprostował kości, pożegnał kolegów, z którymi kończył dyżur. Zastanowił się, czy napisać smsa do Sherlocka, ale zdecydował, że lepiej nie. Holmes albo wciąż był zajęty sprawą, albo spał, w razie co lepiej go zaskoczyć świeżymi bułkami z Tesco niż kolejnym smsem.

John wyszedł na korytarz i założył kurtkę. Poruszał się powoli, uważnie, chociaż już nie potrzebował laski, po nocnym dyżurze lepiej było się nie forsować.

"Dzień dobry John." powitała go doktor Blacke i podała mu kubek parującej kawy. Kawa była gorąca, pachnąca rozmiękłymi trocinami i nijak się miała do prawdziwej kawy, zaparzonej w miedzianym czajniczku. John uśmiechnął się kwaśno i przyjął ją i tak. Kofeina, nieważne jaka ohydna, będzie mu niezbędna do dotarcia do domu...

"Dziękuję. Jak początek zmiany?"

Doktor Blacke wzruszyła ramionami znad swojego kubka kawy.

"To co zwykle. Piąta rano, godzina samobójców. Przed chwilą się zaczęło. Mamy właśnie biedaka, który skoczył sobie na równe nogi z drugiego piętra. Chociaż na biednego ten biedak raczej nie wygląda. Skórzane buty, designerski płaszczyk, elita jak nic. Nie mam pojęcia co tacy ludzie chcą osiągnąć, skacząc z okien... Bez kawy tego nie ruszę..."

John doświadczył kilku rzeczy na raz. Po pierwsze upuścił swoją kawę, która z rozbryzgiem rozlała się po podłodze, a on nie usłyszał nawet dźwięku rozbijającego się kubka. Po drugie ściany korytarza nagle naparły na niego, powodując uczucie duszności i panikę. Po trzecie John odtrącił doktor Blacke i rzucił się pędem ku stróżówce ostrego dyżuru, powtarzając w myślach, nie, nie, nie, tylko nie to! Tylko nie teraz! Nie nigdy!

Sherlocka rozpoznał, zanim jeszcze otworzył oszklone drzwi ostrego dyżuru. Rozrzucone poły płaszcza, potargana czupryna gęstych, dzikich loków, długie, odziane w poprute spodnie nogi, granatowe skarpetki pod kolor, i słowa. Potok słów, porwanych, uciekających, wypowiadanych gorączkowo i bez tchu.

"Niech... ktoś mnie wreszcie... wysłucha! Tam są... jest dużo... dzieci... tak, dzieci, wy pospolici ludzie lubicie dzieci, więc powinniście mnie zacząć słuchać... żeby je uratować... szybko, bo je wywiozą... sprzedadzą... nerki i inne flaczki... chyba wolicie, żeby flaczki w dzieciach zostały... zawołajcie Johna Watsona... John wezwie... Lestrade... John! Cholera, gdzie jest moja komórka... zoooostaw mnie durniuuuuu, gdzie z tymi igłami... zostawwww..."

„Co się tu wyprawia do cholery?" wrzasnął John i stanął w drzwiach. Osobliwy obraz, który ujrzał przed sobą, zatrzymał się i zamarł w bezruchu jak filmowa stop klatka. Dwóch pielęgniarzy mocowało się z poszarpanym, zakrwawionym na twarzy Sherlockiem, usiłując przytrzymać go przy łóżku. Lekarz próbował dać, wijącemu się jak piskorz, Holmesowi zastrzyk i klął pod nosem na nieobliczalnych wariatów i koleżankę po fachu, co sobie poszła się kawki akurat napić. Rudowłosa, przysadzista pielęgniarka ściągała Sherlockowi buta z wygiętej nienaturalnie, drżącej stopy, i żaliła się głośno, że to pomówienia, że nigdy swojego męża nie zdradziła. John nie wnikał. Jednym susem znalazł się przy Sherlocku, ujął w dłonie jego twarz i spojrzał z bliska. Przekrwione, zmęczone oczy o opuchniętych powiekach i nienaturalnie długich rzęsach, odpowiedziały mu zdenerwowanym, wstrząśniętym spojrzeniem człowieka na krawędzi szoku.

"John! Joh... powiedz tym imbecylom... żeby mnie zostawili!... zawiadom policję... albo lepiej Lestrade.. " głos Sherlocka łamał się i ginął, zawodząc. W sposób oczywisty mówienie sprawiało Holmesowi dużą trudność, ale też to, co mówił, było dla niego bardzo ważne. Na tyle ważne, żeby na chwilę zapomnieć o złamanej, albo przynajmniej spektakularnie skręconej nodze, wstrząśnieniu mózgu i ogólnej złej kondycji psychofizycznej.

John skinął głową, czując przerażającą suchość w gardle i ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

"Mów, Sherlock."

Trupio blada twarz Holmesa przybrała jeszcze straszniejszy, zielony rzucik. Sherlock przełknął głośno. Z głową wspartą ciężko na dłoniach Johna i rękach uczepionych rozpaczliwie jego kurtki, jedyny w świecie konsultant detektywistyczny wyglądał jak ktoś o dobre dziesięć lat młodszy. Wystraszony i bezradny.

To jednak nie przeszkadzało mu mówić.

"W dokach, obok Southwark... dzieci... duży, czarny magazyn, numer pięćdziesiąt siedem G... dzieci... czekają na odbiorcę... chcą je sprzedać, wywieźć... długo to planowali, miałem ich na oku... od paru miesięcy... Trzeba szybko, wszystkie dowody tam są... uch... John... John..."

"Bredzi. Podam anestetyk." zawyrokował lekarz i wbił igłę w ramię Sherlocka, korzystając z jego chwilowego bezwładu. John zareagował bezwiednie. Po prostu sarknął wściekle, odwrócił się i przyłożył lekarzowi lewym sierpowym. Strzykawka poszybowała wspaniałym, idealnym łukiem przez cały pokój a niefortunny medyk pisnął cienko, złożył się jak zwinięty w pół koc i upadł na podłogę. Pielęgniarze, rudowłosa pielęgniarka i Blacke, która właśnie wróciła ze swoją kawką, patrzyli szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

John zrobił głośny wydech i powiódł po nich surowym wzrokiem. Czas był najwyższy wydać rozkazy i zająć się tym całym bajzlem.

"Co tak stoicie, do roboty! Kroplówka, pomiar cukru, ciśnienie. Następnie rentgen klatki piersiowej, lewej nogi od biodra do kolana, prawej tylko stopy. Standardowa procedura przy upadku z dużej wysokości! Ino wartko!"

Grupa rzuciła się wykonywać swoją pracę, póki co dobrze reagując na rozkazujące, wojskowe tony w głosie Watsona. John już widział, oczyma wyobraźni, jak dostanie mu się za rękoczyny wobec kolegi po fachu, przejęcie obowiązków i pracę przy ciężkim przypadku po godzinach. Sherlock w stanie szoku, zakrwawiony, czepiający się Johna jak ostatniej deski ratunku, a mimo to wciąż usiłujący rozwiązać sprawę, zdecydowanie był ciężkim przypadkiem. I wart był bury, która czekała na Watsona za znokautowanie lekarza na dyżurze.

"Nie trzeba było..." wycharczał z uśmiechem Sherlock a jego chwyt na połach kurtki Johna zelżał . "Anestetyk... bardzo mi się... przyda... John, zawiadom Lestrade, dokończ to... ja się teraz trochę... zdrzemnę..."

John skinął głową, nie mogą znaleźć odpowiednich słów. To Sherlock zawsze był od słów, John był od gestów. Ujął jeszcze raz twarz Holmesa w dłonie, przygładził zmierzwione włosy, otarł usta z krwi i śliny. Sherlock już odpływał, szaroniebieskie oczy o rozszerzonych bólem i szokiem źrenicach, przymykały się coraz bardziej.

"Będzie dobrze. Zajmę się wszystkim, zawiadomię Grega, pojedziemy do doków. Będzie dobrze, śpij."

Sherlock wydał z siebie dziwny, nadspodziewanie ludzki i młodzieńczy dźwięk, coś pomiędzy jękliwym protestem a niedającą się dobrze wyartykułować prośbą. John, który miał swego czasu do czynienia z ciężko rannymi ludźmi w stanie szoku, z daleka od domów, rodzin i bliskich, zrozumiał od razu.

"Posiedzę tutaj z tobą, póki nie zaśniesz."

Czyli całe piętnaście sekund.

Sherlock odchrząknął pogardliwie i rozluźnił się, poddając się działaniu anestetyku. John przygładził mu potargane włosy, jeszcze raz otarł mokrym ręcznikiem brudną, zakrwawioną twarz a potem wyjął komórkę i wkroczył do akcji. Nie zamierzał zaprzepaścić starań Holmesa tylko dlatego, że ciężko mu było doświadczać cierpienia współlokatora. Trzeba było znać swoje priorytety.

Następne parę godzin było niczym film sensacyjny. Greg natychmiast zorganizował obławę w dokach, zarówno siły naziemne jak i portowe. Najwyraźniej Scotland Yard także obserwował ruchy handlarzy żywym towarem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie udało się im tak dokładnie namierzyć miejsca wymiany. Sherlock, jak zwykle, posunął sprawę mocno do przodu, podając na tacy miejsce przetrzymywania dzieci i adres magazynu. John zadzwonił do Mycrofta, który, jak się okazało, już wiedział o wypadku Sherlocka i właśnie nadciągał w limuzynie, z body guardami, odrobioną za lekarzy robotą papierkową i przykazem dla przełożonych Watsona, żeby darowali sobie nagany, reprymendy i inne, nieefektywne działania.

"Doktor Watson działał pod ścisłym nadzorem Ministerstwa Zdrowia, a konkretnie samego ministra. Nie ma potrzeby wytrącać szpitala z jego rutynowych działań, proszę kontynuować swoją ciężką pracę. My zajmiemy się resztą."

Dyrektor szpitala skapitulował od razu, skonfrontowany z uprzejmym, zimnym uśmiechem Mycrofta. John odczuwałby pewną satysfakcję, gdyby nie to, że Lestrade i Donovan już czekali na niego na dole, aby udzielić mu ostatecznych informacji na temat całej operacji w Southwark.

I tak John dokończył w szpitalu St Bart sprawę porwanych dzieci, którą Sherlock rozpoczął w dokach Southwark. Po trzech kawach, jakimś zaschniętym krakersie i batoniku, którym wstydliwie, acz szczerze poczęstował go Mycroft, Watson był kompletnie wyczerpany. Po operacji nastawiania pękniętych i przemieszczonych żeber, nastawianiu wyłamanej kostki, Sherlock także był wyczerpany, ale przynajmniej spał sobie pod wpływem leków przeciwbólowych, nieświadomy, że aby zaszyć ranę na skroni, pielęgniarka zgoliła mu fragment czupryny. Nie za duży fragment. John dopilnował tego osobiście. Oszpecony Sherlock nawet z nogą w łupkach z pewnością byłby osobnikiem groźnym i nieobliczalnym. Nawet, jeżeli twierdził, że przywiązywanie wagi do wyglądu to zajęcie umysłów maluczkich i redundantnych.

To był bardzo długi poranek. A była dopiero dziewiąta.

W ciągu dwóch godzin Lestrade i jego ekipa znalazła dostawę sprzedanych dzieci, która namierzył Sherlock, oraz przechwyciła dwie kolejne. Szkraby ukryte były w magazynie, który wskazał Sherlock, a z którego uciekając, skoczył tak niefortunnie. W jaki sposób Holmes wpadł na trop dzieci, skoro szlaki handlu żywym towarem były tak dobrze strzeżone przez przestępców, nikt nie wiedział. John pamiętał jednak piąte przez dziesiąte sprawę samotnej matki, której zniknęło po szkole dziesięcioletnie dziecko. Córeczka. Bez śladów, bez motywów, bez dowodów. Sherlock był zafascynowany, jednocześnie zawiedziony, że pomimo starań, nie udało mu się nic odnaleźć.

"Podziękuj mu od nas, John." Lestrade potarł twarz ruchem człowieka krańcowo zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego. Greg na sam koniec także wstąpił do szpitala, chociaż John podejrzewał, że nie po to, aby nawiedzić przyjaciela w biedzie, ale po to, żeby zobaczyć słynnego Sherlocka Holmesa, śpiącego głęboko i zaśliniającego poduszkę.

Teraz cała gromadka, Mycroft, Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson i John, stała przed pokojem szpitalnym, w którym spał Sherlock, i streszczała przebieg wydarzeń. To znaczy streszczali głównie Lestrade i Donovan, Mycroft, odwrócony bokiem, udzielał lodowatym głosem nagany swojej komórce a John starał się nie zasnąć na stojąco.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami i wbił dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza.

"Bez Sherlocka przehandlowaliby ogromną ilość dzieci i ślad by po nich nie został. A tak mamy pół szajki jak na talerzu, zanim odbudują swoje siły minie dużo czasu. Być może jeszcze zanim się przegrupują, całkowicie ich unieszkodliwimy."

John, który właśnie wyliczył, że jest na nogach dłużej niż czterdzieści godzin, zamrugał sennie.

"Tak, tak. Dobrze. Podziękuj Sherlockowi sam, jak się już obudzi. I skasuj te fotki, które cichcem zrobiłeś komórką."

Lestrade popatrzył na Johna zaskoczony, po czym roześmiali się obaj.

"Szkoda, wygrałbym zakład i rozwiałbym plotki, że Holmes nie śpi nigdy, bo sekretnie jest wampirem. No, ale cóż. Sherlock ma farta, że posiada tak dobrego przyjaciela jak ty, John. Strzeżesz nawet jego detektywistycznego image`u. Chodź, to cię podwiozę do domu. Przynajmniej tyle się wam należy za współpracę."

"Ja odwiozę doktora Watsona, dziękuję." wtrącił się Mycroft, odwracając się z powrotem do grupy i uśmiechając się szeroko. "Bardzo dziękuję, inspektorze Lestrade, ale pańska pomoc nie będzie już konieczna."

Lestrade wyglądał, jakby miał się zacząć kłócić, ale coś w spojrzeniu Mycrofta powstrzymało go skutecznie. Starszy z Holmesów znowu skierował swoją uwagę na Johna.

"Mój samochód stoi przed szpitalem, zabierze cię gdzie chcesz. Nie martw się torbą szpitalną, dostarczę Sherlockowi wszelkich niezbędników."

"Długo tutaj Sherlock nie zostanie." zauważył John i uśmiechnął się bez humoru. "Zanudzi się na śmierć."

"O to także się nie martw, John. Dostarczę ci go z powrotem na Baker Street najszybciej jak będzie to możliwe."

Niewypowiedziane "jeżeli tylko chcesz" zawisło między nimi, napięte i drżące. John miał chęć użyć jakiejś ciętej riposty, ale nie miał w sobie wystarczająco energii, żeby jakąkolwiek ripostę, a już tym bardziej ciętą, wygenerować. W końcu, jak Mycroft mógł przypuszczać, że John jest w stanie nie chcieć Sherlocka z powrotem na Baker Street?... Przecież to był ich dom. Wspólny dom. Od nadżartych kwasami zlewów w kuchni, przez miedziany czajniczek do kawy, po zawłaszczoną, umamowioną krańcowo, nieocenioną panią Hudson.

Limuzyna Mycrofta sunęła tak gładko po londyńskich ulicach, że John nieomal zasnął. Nie-Anthea położyła delikatnie rękę na ramieniu Watsona, gdy skręcili już na Baker Street.

"To twój przystanek, doktorze."

John nie pożegnał się z Nie-Antheą. Znieczulony i spowolniony na amen, wdrapał się do apartamentu i padł na swoje łóżko, twarzą w dół, prosto na union jacka. Kto tutaj przyniósł poduszkę z nadrukiem flagi angielskiej, John nie miał pojęcia, ale też nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na to, gdzie i jak migrowały po mieszkaniu poduszki, koce, wałki pod plecy i korekcyjne pianki do foteli komputerowych. Sherlock lubił zostawiać je w nietypowych miejscach, nigdy nic nie odkładał i John nawet nie usiłował z tym walczyć. Grunt, to że pościel na jego łóżku była na miejscu i nie zalatywała żadnymi chemikaliami.

Nawet nie zamknął drzwi. Nawet się niczym nie przykrył. Wypompowany całkowicie wydarzeniami owego piekielnego poranka, zapadł w płytki, niespokojny sen. Śniło mu się, że jeżdżą z Sherlockiem londyńskim The Eye, że obserwują miasto z lotu ptaka i zgadują, w którym miejscu popełniane są właśnie największe, najgorsze, najciężej karane przestępstwa. Dedukcje Johna wciąż były chybione, tak jak dedukcje Sherlocka trafne, ale przygnębiające. The Eye obracało się leniwie a Holmes nie przestawał mówić, szybkim, mrukliwym szeptem, ciągłym i mamrotliwym, jak szmer padającego deszczu.

"Dawanie oparcia i zaspokajanie potrzeb. Czy to nie zabawne? Czy to nie śmieszne? Polegać ze swoimi potrzebami na innych to jak kłaść głowę pod topór."

"Ale nie można w ten sposób przeżyć całego życia!" usiłował bronić się John, ale Sherlock tylko zbywał go machnięciem dłoni.

"Można. Przecież jeszcze jakoś żyjemy."

/

John przespał dwanaście godzin. Gdy się obudził, była dziesiąta wieczorem i na dworze panował już granatowy mrok. Nieważki i skołowany, John wstał, rozebrał się i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Trochę go to orzeźwiło, ale nie na tyle, żeby łatwo znieść panującą w domu ciszę. Okropną, ciężką ciszę mieszkania pustego. John zawinął się w szlafrok, przyczesał coraz bardziej rzednące, cholera jasna psia krew, włosy, wsunął nogi w kapcie i zdecydował, że czas napić się czegoś gorącego.

Gdy John zszedł na dół, obiecując sobie, że nie tknie już nigdy kawy a przez najbliższy tydzień raczyć się będzie tylko naparem z pokrzywy, w kuchni zastał Mycrofta. Z dziwnym, nietypowo miękkim wyrazem twarzy, bez parasola, ale za to z pękającą w szwach teczką, pełną zapewne, niezwykłej wagi dokumentów.

"Dobry wieczór John. Musimy porozmawiać." obwieścił Mycroft, udowadniając, że nie tylko Sherlock potrafi mówiąc wygłaszać a chodząc, kroczyć. Bracia Holmes, kurcze. Aby się z nimi uporać w stopniu wystarczającym, Watson musiałby przespać jeszcze kolejne dwanaście godzin.

John skinął głową i wstawił czajnik na gaz.

Mycroft był bardzo precyzyjny w swojej perorze. Nakreślił niezwykle jasny i klarowny plan opieki nad Sherlockiem i benefitów, płynących z niego dla Johna. Sherlock długo nie wytrzyma w szpitalu a szpital wytrzyma z Sherlockiem jeszcze krócej,trzeba więc było przedsięwziąć przeniesienie młodszego Holmesa, najlepiej do prywatnej kliniki. Niestety, Sherlock niewątpliwie zgłosiłby swój sprzeciw, a jego protest byłby niezwykle uciążliwy, nie wspominając, że kosztowny. Sherlock nienawidził szpitali, a także z jakiś przyczyn był nad wyraz przywiązany do tego pachnącego lekko grzybem, zakurzonego mieszkanka na Baker Street. Mycroft widział więc tylko jedno rozwiązanie, mianowicie przenieść Sherlocka ze szpitala na Baker Street, gdy tylko jego stan się jako tako unormuje. Watson byłby jego doktorem, ma przecież kwalifikacje. Mycroft sowicie by mu za odegranie roli przyjaznego doktora zapłacił, zorganizowałby także resztę personelu medycznego, pielęgniarki, leki itd.

John słuchał Mycrofta z surrealistycznym poczuciem, że wciąż śpi.

"Czemu mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś to robiłeś?" zapytał bez ogródek i wyłączył gaz, po czym zalał dwa kubki herbaty i jeden z nich wręczył Mycroftowi. "Ten cały teatr z opłacaniem przyjaciół Sherlocka, z wysyłaniem go do prywatnych klinik."

"Twoje wrażenie, John, jest jak najbardziej trafne, bo i nie po raz pierwszy Sherlock uszkodził się w trakcie tropienia przestępców. Ale obecnie uczestniczymy w okoliczności, która wcześniej nie miała miejsca." Mycroft wziął łyka herbaty i odetchnął głęboko. "Teraz Sherlock ma ciebie, przyjaciela, którego nie muszę opłacać."

"Ale chcesz." dopowiedział John, zgrzytając zębami. Mycroft zmierzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem.

"Chcę. Martwię się o niego nieustannie, martwiłem się przez lata całe. Myśl, że posiada teraz bezinteresownych przyjaciół owszem, jest miła, ale na dłuższą metę..."

"Co na dłuższą metę?" nacisnął John, a Mycroft spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

"Na dłuższą metę Sherlock zawsze zostaje sam."

Cisza, cisza. Historie niedopowiedziane, historie braci Holmes. Mały Sherlock jako pirat, młody Mycroft na diecie, szpitale, kliniki, odwyki, ciężko opłacani znajomi i tymczasowi przyjaciele. Kiedyś John zmusi Sherlocka, żeby wtajemniczył go w te historie.

Mycroft odstawił kubek na stole ze zdecydowanym brzdękiem.

"Na mnie już czas, John. Przemyśl moją propozycję. Jeżeli się zgodzisz, jutro Sherlock zostanie przywieziony na Baker Street i zajmiesz się nim tutaj na miejscu."

"A co z moją pracą?" zapytał John, wyczuwając zbliżający się nieubłaganie, galopujący ból głowy.

"Jesteś od dzisiaj na płatnym urlopie. Trwanie nieokreślone. Do zobaczenia."

Z tymi słowy Mycroft opuścił apartament, cały sztywny i dystyngowany, z wysoko uniesioną głową i napiętymi ramionami. John wziął swoją herbatę, usiadł na sofie i wciągnął przed siebie nogi. Po parchu chwilach napisał do Mycrofta smsa.

Pieprz się. Nie chcę pieniędzy.

Mycroft odpisał mu niemal natychmiast.

Sherlock zostanie odwieziony na Baker Street w okolicach południa. Dziękuję.

John po raz pierwszy zaczął współczuć Sherlockowi rodziny. Pewnie, Harry nie była aniołem, ale przynajmniej nie usiłowała kontrolować wszystkich aspektów życia młodszego brata. Pomiędzy Sherlockiem a Mycroftem dało się wyczuć opowieść, narrację. Długą, trudną, najeżoną nieporozumieniami rozmowę, podejmowaną i przerywaną co kilka miesięcy, tygodni, dni. John nigdy nie ośmielił się spytać, ani o mamusię, ani ogólnie o rodzinę Holmesów, a Sherlock sam z siebie nie udzielał żadnych informacji, dotyczących jego familii. Tylko półsłówka, zawsze półsłówka, z których wynikało, że Mycroft w zasadzie wychował Sherlocka, a Sherlock szczerze go za to nienawidził.

John nie chciał o tym myśleć, więc tylko skulił się na sofie, przykrył kocem i oglądał Dead Zone do późnych godzin nocnych. Około drugiej w nocy wyłączył telewizję, nie pamiętając co obejrzał, i powlókł się na górę do swojego łózka.

Tym razem nie śnił o niczym.

/

Dom na Baker Street bez Sherlocka był niewygodnie pusty i zimny. Pani Hudson pojechała odwiedzić swoją kuzynkę, więc cała zabawa z rannym Holmesem ją minęła, i John po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu został sam. Cisza była ogłuszająca. Bańki, pipety i menzurki jeżyły się wrogo na stole kuchennym, fikus z przypalonym liściem stał przy oknie jak wyrzut sumienia. Nawet kawa, zaparzana w miedzianym czajniczku nie sprawiała już Johnowi takiej frajdy. Chyba nie powinien przyjmować kofeiny po takim dniu jak wczoraj, z drugiej jednak strony kto by się tam przejmował miażdżycą i chorobami serca.

John, w poczuciu, że coś jest nie tak, zakrzątnął się przy tosterze, wyciągnął dżem, masło i mleko do kawy. I wtedy spłynęło na niego olśnienie.

Nie potrafił już sam jeść śniadań. Było to odkrycie małe, ale bardzo niekomfortowe dla Johna. Gdzieś pomiędzy powrotem z Afganistanu a wprowadzeniem się na Baker Street doktor Watson zapomniał, jak to jest być samemu. Jak to jest wstawać rano i mieć świadomość, że nie usłyszy się nikogo, krzątającego się w łazience, albo wstawiającego wodę na herbatę. To nie była dobra rzecz, takie przyzwyczajenie. Pewnie, dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jednak prędzej czy później prowadziło do zawodu. Do samotności. W końcu układ z Sherlockiem nie był czymś trwałym...

John nawykł do dzielenia posiłków z geniuszem detektywistycznym, który mimochodem odgadywał stan jego aktualnego związku z kolejną dziewczyną, szpitalną rozpiskę zmian i zwiastuny nadchodzącej grypy. Nawykł do tego, że Sherlock używa swobodnie jego laptopa, grzebie mu w historii przeglądarki, że kradnie mu co jakiś czas komórkę, kartę kredytową i sweter. Niby dla kamuflażu, ponieważ, doprawdy John, kto w tych czasach nosi blezery w kratę!

Sherlocka nie było zaledwie dwie doby, a Johnowi już go brakowało.

W południe, tak jak zapowiedział Mycroft, pod Baker Street 221 B zajechała limuzyna. John, który od dobrej godziny koczował przy oknach, popędził otwierać drzwi.

"To tylko skręcenie. Nie jestem inwalidą, chociaż mój kochany brat pewnie twierdzi inaczej. Zarezerwuj to współczucie dla siebie, mój dobry człowieku, żona zdradza cię z mechanikiem. Sądząc po twoim świeżo upranym kołnierzyku, co czwartek. Seks ze spoconym, umięśnionym pracownikiem fizycznym, jakież to porażająco nudne!"

John wyskoczył przed dom, biegnąc po dwa schodki na raz i dopadł wysiadającego z samochodu Sherlocka. Szczęśliwie zdążył, zanim jeden z body guardów Mycrofta zapomni o dobrym wychowaniu i przylutuje geniuszowi w szczękę. Sherlock miał zdecydowanie wystarczająco kontuzji jak na jeden tydzień.

"Dziękuję, dziękuję, tak, idziemy. Poradzimy sobie dalej już sami. Pozdrowienia dla Mycrofta."

John zakręcił się, upchnął dwie torby Sherlocka pod jedno ramię, samego Sherlocka pod drugie, po czym pośpiesznie wdrapał się do mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą mocno drzwi. I tak zostawili za sobą roześmianą nie-Antheę i czerwonego na twarz, rozwścieczonego, upokorzonego body guarda. Świeć Panie nad jego duszą i małżeństwem.

Przez chwilę stali razem w przedpokoju i patrzyli na siebie. John oparł się o ścianę i zaczął się śmiać, a Sherlock, odziany w granatowy szlafrok, niebieską piżamę i ogromne, futrzaste papcie, idealne do przykrycia grubego bandażu na stopie, oparł się o Johna i zaczął wydawać z siebie mrukliwe, radosne, chichoczące dźwięki, które szybko zmieniły się w dźwięki bolesne.

"Uch... chyba czas na herbatę... Nawet zjadłbym jakiegoś tosta z marmoladą, John. Jedzenie w szpitalu wołało o pomstę do nieba."

John zręcznie wymanewrował Sherlocka na schody i podtrzymując się pod ramiona i w pasie, zaczęli razem mozolną wspinaczkę do swojej części apartamentu. Obaj nie byli całkowicie stabilni i sprawni, ale razem stanowili dobrze zgraną, zrównoważoną całość. Gdy dotarli na szczyt schodów na górnej wardze Sherlocka zebrały się krople potu, które John bez namysłu otarł chustką. Holmes nie protestował, ponieważ właśnie stał się znowu potwornie blady na twarzy.

"Zmęczyłeś się. Siadaj, zaraz mi opowiesz straszliwą historię swojego dwudniowego pobytu w szpitalu. Co oni ci tam dali na śniadanie, że aż zgłodniałeś?" mówił John, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi zawstydzająco, słabo i śmiesznie. Nic sobie z tego nie robił. W końcu Sherlock wrócił na Baker Street! A już robiło się tak samotnie i cicho...

Sherlock, bolejący nad swoją zmniejszoną mobilnością a co za tym idzie, dramatyzmem, pokuśtykał do kuchennego stołu, gdzie usiadł, psykając teatralnie. Żebra, no tak, to będzie sama przyjemność mieć teraz unieruchomionego geniusza detektywistycznego w domu. John rozważył, czy Mycroft mimo wszystko zgodzi się jeszcze zapłacić za szkody psychiczne, które niewątpliwie wyrządzi mu Sherlock.

I tak Sherlock opowiedział z emfazą i polotem, jak to szpitalne tosty smakują jak podgrzana tektura, herbata jest cienką, uwłaczającą prawom człowieka i pacjenta lurą, a dżem, przemielone, zacukrzone odpady owocowe, był po prostu nie do zniesienia.

"Dali ci pewnie dżem pomarańczowy?" indagował z niewytłumaczalnym zadowoleniem John, zaparzając kolejne herbaty i stawiając przed Sherlockiem kolejne tosty, z miodem, z żółtym serem, z salami. Holmes jadł, trzeba było wykorzystać ten dobroczynny zbieg okoliczności do maksimum.

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, po czym odpowiedział niskim, nietypowo intymnym, żartobliwym głosem, od którego wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły Watsonowi dęba.

"No właśnie dżemu pomarańczowego nie mieli w ogóle. Partacze i naturszczycy."

/

Pierwsze parę dni Sherlock głównie spał, oczadziały od tabletek, które cichcem John ładował mu do zup.

"Wiem, że faszerujesz mnie środkami przeciwbólowymi. Uszkodzone żebra, wstrząśnienie mózgu i skręcona kostka nie spowodowały uszczerbku na moim umyśle, John." Sherlock siłą woli i temperamentu podnosił łyżkę do ust i siorbał powoli warzywne, lekkostrawne zupy kolacyjne, w których ostatnimi czasy celował Watson. "Widzę twoje zabiegi, tylko obecnie wybieram raczej zdystansowaną neutralność."

"Czemuż to?" pytał John z niewinną miną, na co Sherlock reagował wygięciem ust w coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało podkówkę.

"Ponieważ wolę widzieć w roli swojego tymczasowego opiekuna raczej ciebie niż jakiegoś najemnego sługusa z armii klonów Mycrofta. Ty, John, chociaż jesteś nad wyraz prostym i nieskomplikowanym stworzeniem, jesteś przynajmniej szczery. Hm, zmęczyłem się, chyba się teraz zdrzemnę."

Sherlock upuścił łyżkę do zupy i zapadł się w fotel, całkiem, jakby chciał swoją drzemkę zacząć już tutaj, już teraz. John odsunął talerz, zebrał naczynia ze stołu a następnie podszedł od tyłu do Holmesa i ujął go pod łokcie.

"Wstawaj. Nie pozwolę ci spać w kuchni. Cały połamany będziesz potem i to ja będę musiał znosić twoje narzekania."

Sherlock łypnął na Johna złym zezem, ale chyba nie miał już siły na sprzeczkę, więc z cierpiętniczą miną poddał się losowi. John pomógł mu wstać, przejść do kanapy i położyć się na niej. Bez słów Watson wiedział, że ze wszystkich kontuzji żebra doskwierały Sherlockowi najbardziej, przeszkadzały w tak prostych czynnościach jak jedzenie, siadanie, wstawanie. Tyle dobrego, że żebra szybko się zrastają, pomyślał John i przykrył Holmesa kocem aż po samą brodę. Tyle dobrego, że Sherlock trafił na ostry dyżur w St Bart akurat wtedy, kiedy był tam John Watson.

John nie chciał myśleć, co by się działo, gdyby było inaczej.

Sherlock, ułożony na kanapie na wznak, westchnął głośno i gestem konającego elfa wyciągnął rękę w kierunku telewizora. John przewrócił oczyma.

"Po co te szopki. Sam bym ci przyniósł pilota, wystarczyło poprosić."

Szaroniebieskie oczy Sherlocka prześwietliły Johna niczym skaner, krótko, szybko i na temat. Watson, nagle zawstydzony, powędrował po pilota. No tak, przecież Sherlock nie potrafił poprosić o pomoc, chyba, że podszywał się pod kogoś, żeby pchnąć do przodu śledztwo. Sam z siebie młodszy Holmes miał poważne problemy z przyjmowaniem pomocy, nauczony, że prośbą nic się nie otrzyma. Obaj Holmesowie mieli dość mocno skrzywione postrzeganie tego typu sytuacji, ponieważ wierzyli, że tylko na drodze transakcji, najlepiej pieniężnej, ludzie wchodzili w związki, pomagali. Mycroft kupował Sherlockowi przyjaciół, upraszając za pomocą mamony, żeby wytrzymali z jego młodszym braciszkiem jeszcze trochę dłużej. Sherlock udawał, przyjaciół, krewnych, kochanków i zdradzonych bukmacherów, ponieważ aktorowi łatwiej było pewne rzeczy uzyskać, bez męczących tłumaczeń.

Sherlock nienawidził się tłumaczyć, już wolał odegrać scenkę, żeby otrzymać to, na czym mu zależało.

Ale Johnowi tłumaczył. Zawsze. Od pierwszego dnia, kiedy się spotkali.

"Ty jesteś wyjątkiem, którego jeszcze nie rozumiem." wymamrotał Holmes i zacisnął dłoń na ofiarowanym mu pilocie. "Wyjątkowy doktor Watson. Wyjątkowy tost z dżemem pomarańczowym. Boli mnie głowa. Czemu mnie boli głowa, John? Przecież najgorzej jest z żebrami?"

John przysiadł w nogach kanapy, jakimś cudem mieszcząc się jednym pośladkiem obok nadspodziewanie długiego, kanciastego ciała Holmesa. Sherlock włączył na telewizor, na ślepo celując pilotem. Następnie powyginał się, powiercił, aż w końcu rozprostował kolana i ulokował chude łydki na udach Watsona. Poruszył zabawnie palcami u stóp. Bandaże na skręconej kostce Sherlocka obluzowały się, John bez namysłu zaczął je poprawiać.

"Nie opowiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jak wpadłeś na trop tych handlarzy żywym towarem. Odwaliłeś za Scotland Yard kawal dobrej roboty, Sherlock, może się ze mną podzielisz, jak tego dokonałeś?"

"To było dziecinnie proste, wybacz żarcik słowny. Śledziłem przez jakiś czas matkę, której zaginęło dziecko i przyszła do nas po pomoc. Pamiętasz, panią Kingstone i jej znikniętą znienacka córkę? No więc śledząc ją, zbierałem szczątki dowodów ze spraw innych niewyjaśnionych zniknięć dzieci. Okazało się, że wszystkie dzieci były chore. Zespół Downa, ostry Tourette, autyzm, tego typu przypadłości. Nieuleczalne. Dzieci znikały z różnych miejsc, ale najczęściej ze swoich szkół, co wskazywałoby już na pewien wzór... nie byłem pewien, ale nie cierpię zostawiać rozgrzebanych spraw i poszedłem za ciosem..."

John słuchał w osłupieniu, jak handlarze żywym towarem sprawnie funkcjonowali na międzynarodowym rynku organów wewnętrznych. Nie porywali dzieci, oni je skupywali, niepełnosprawne, bezbronne, od ich opiekunów, rodziców, z domów dziecka. Sherlock relacjonował wszystko beznamiętnym tonem, jego wzrok odległy, jego dłonie zaciśnięte na kocu, zapomniany pilot wciśnięty pod pachę. Opowiedział całą historię tego typu praktyk, proceder istniał już od dawna, kwitł zwłaszcza w epoce wiktoriańskiej i nazywał się "uprawianiem dzieci". Bogatsze rodziny płaciły więcej za zabranie ich wstydliwego, chorego potomka z oczu, biedniejsi mniej.

"Pani Kingstone nie sprzedała swojej córki. Była nią zmęczona, ale kochała ją, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie popełniła. To było przypadkowe porwanie i dlatego tak ciężko było je ująć w ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy, połączyć z innymi zniknięciami. Jednocześnie to był pierwszy błąd porywaczy i to on właśnie pozwolił mi na zlokalizowanie procederu."

John słuchał w napięciu błyskotliwych dedukcji, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważył, że trzyma w dłoniach dużego palca stopy Sherlocka. Holmes umilkł w swoich wyjaśnieniach i spojrzał na Watsona nagle przytomnym, ostrym, przenikliwym wzrokiem.

"Nie, nie musisz mnie puszczać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jak masujesz mi palce, trochę mniej boli mnie noga."

John uśmiechnął się i ścisnął mocniej stopę Sherlocka, który w odpowiedzi poruszył palcami, dźgając Watsona w bok.

"Usiłujesz wrobić mnie w rolę masażysty stóp. A już myślałem, że widziałem wszystko."

"Nic jeszcze nie widziałeś, John, mogę cię zapewnić!"

Śmiali się, znowu się śmiali, rozluźnionym, intymnym śmiechem, którego nikt poza nimi nie doświadczał, ponieważ był zjawiskiem ukrytym i sekretnym. Ukryte i sekretne okoliczności, w których Sherlock pozwalał sobie na relaks i swobodę, ukryte i sekretne okoliczności, w których John mógł spokojnie przyznać, że tęskni, może nie za wojną, ale za akcją, za pościgiem, kolorem, dramatycznymi zawirowaniami. To wszystko miało miejsce tylko i wyłącznie w salonie na Baker Street, z dala od niepożądanych oczu.

Mycrofta i jego kamery John już dawno przestał liczyć.

Po jakiś czasie uspokoili się i milczeli sobie wygodnie, rozłożeni na kanapie, wpatrzeni w telewizję. Dokument na temat różnych gatunków pszczół buczał i mrugał, pośród wieczornego półmroku, ale ani Sherlock, ani John nie wykonali żadnego ruchu, aby zapalić światło.

Palce stopy Sherlocka poruszały się miarowo, rysując Johnowi na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni niezrozumiałe esy floresy. Watson oblizał usta i poruszył się niezgrabnie.

"Wystraszyłeś mnie, Sherlock. Wtedy, na ostrym dyżurze. Już nigdy więcej tego nie rób."

Sherlock prychnął i zaśmiał się niewesoło, palce jego stóp znieruchomiały groźnie.

"Nie mogę tego obiecać, John. To moja profesja, moje życie. Gdybym miał wybierać, skoczyłbym z drugiego piętra tego magazynu jeszcze raz."

"Idiota. Kiedyś faktycznie się zabijesz i Mycroft będzie mnie za to ścigał do końca życia." na poły w żartach, na poły poważnie przyciął John, ale Sherlock już podchwycił jego zawód i gniew, i już zbierał się, żeby oddać mu je z nawiązką.

"Pracowałem tak, zanim się pojawiłeś, John, i będę tak pracować, gdy już znikniesz. Nasza mała unia nie daje ci prawa do zmieniania mojej profesji."

"Nie chcę, żebyś coś zmieniał..."

"I dobrze, bo tego nie zrobię. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto knowa coś za moimi plecami z Mycroftem. Powiedz, ile zaproponował ci za szpiegowanie mnie? Czy dopłaca dodatkowo za opiekę poszpitalną i masaże palców? Moje unie zawsze się rozpadają, jak wkracza Wielki Brat!"

"Unie? Gówno tam nie unie!" wybuchnął, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie John i zrzucił ze swoich kolan stopy Sherlocka. "Jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie żadnym związkowcem! I nie lubię patrzeć jak wjeżdżasz na noszach na osty dyżur, cały połamany i wijący się z bólu."

"Nietypowe zahamowanie, zważywszy na twoją profesję, doktorze." sarknął gniewnie Sherlock, po czym usiadł na kanapie, trzymając się za żebra. "Ludzie już tak mają, że czasami wiją się z bólu."

To było jedno z tych wspomnień wojennych, które bardzo uważnie omijał. Afganistan, szpital polowy, ludzie zredukowani do wijących się w cierpieniu kawałków mięsa, poszarpanych i zakrwawionych, bo przecież wojny w erze broni masowego rażenia nie dotyczyły jedynie żołnierzy, cywile także za nie płacili... John, zaskoczony swoją emocjonalną reakcją i nagłym, wywołującym odruch wymiotny wspomnieniem, zacisnął zęby.

"To nie ma nic wspólnego z twoim bratem, Sherlock. Po prostu... przynajmniej zabieraj mnie ze sobą, żebym mógł się upewnić..."

Ale Sherlock już był na fali, już mówił z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, cały zaangażowany, nieprzemakalny i święcie przekonany o swojej racji.

"O, no to po prostu pyszne! Mam cię ze sobą zabierać, John? Kiedy? W przerwach w twoim normalnym życiu? Pomiędzy terapiami, pomiędzy randkami z kolejnymi podstarzałymi nieudacznicami, polującymi na ostatnich nie zajętych mężczyzn w wieku rozpłodowym? O, już wiem, może mam czekać, aż skończysz zmianę w szpitalu, bo wiadomo, że każdy przestępca zaczyna swoją kryminalną działalność w okolicach piątej popołudniu! Nie będę żebrał o ochłapy czasu, które mi wydzielisz ze swojego utęsknionego normalnego życia. Ja nie jestem normalny i normalnego życia nie chcę. Dzięki Bogu nie zapadłem jeszcze na tą szczególną odmianę neurozy. Ta twoja cała osławiona, siermiężna normalność nie jest mi potrzebna. Ty nie jesteś mi potrzebny John!"

John wiedział, że Sherlock jest socjopatą i ma dość spore braki, jeżeli chodzi o empatię, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Nie spodziewał się też, że zaboli go aż tak, gdy ktoś wytknie mu, że nie jest potrzebny, że nie jest przyjacielem, a jego silna potrzeba normalności, jest tylko nędzną przykrywką, ponieważ John Watson, były żołnierz, weteran i doktor, otwarcie pożądał normalności, a skrycie nią pogardzał. Codzienność przecież była... nudna.

Sherlock patrzył zafascynowany, jak John wstaje z kanapy, jak strzepuje zgniecione spodnie, jak powoli, utykając nieco, kieruje się w stronę schodów.

"Nie będziemy w ten sposób ze sobą rozmawiać." powiedział spokojnym, równym głosem i wkroczył na schody.

Nie mógł teraz znieść obecności obserwującego wszystko i na wszystkim eksperymentującego Sherlocka. Bo to był eksperyment, John teraz to widział. Sherlock popychał go i odpychał, przyciągał, zwracał na niego uwagę, co było niezwykle uzależniające, tylko po to, żeby strzelić mu przez twarz nagłym oskarżeniem. Sherlock go testował, czy odejdzie, jak odejdzie, ile wytrzyma.

Póki eksperymenty dotyczyły rzeczy nieożywionych, było dobrze, ale kiedy przybierały postać socjologiczną i wymierzone były w Johna... Do tego ciężko się było Johnowi zdystansować. W ogóle John miał pewne problemy z utrzymaniem dystansu, od kiedy Sherlock, owego pamiętnego sobotniego poranka, wjechał na ostry dyżur.

Może to był znak. Może czas było ruszyć z impasu i stanąć na własnych nogach, zamiast żyć życiem Sherlocka Holmesa i dokumentować je dla potomności. W końcu, tak naprawdę, wytrzymali ze sobą bez przerwy zaledwie niecały tydzień...

Nie zostawiaj go. Ktoś musi pilnować mu teraz pleców. Napisał Mycroft, ale John nie odpowiedział i od razu skasował jego smsa.

Watson jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zadzwonił do St Bart, żeby powiadomić ich o końcu swojego płatnego urlopu. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru poszukał w internecie ogłoszeń o wynajmach mieszkań w Londynie, i jeszcze tego wieczoru Sherlock zhackował mu jego terapeutyczny blog.


	3. Upadek i jedynie słuszna metoda składania skarpet

Roz.3

Upadek i jedynie słuszna metoda składania skarpet

Człowiek jak wiatr, powinien zmieniać kierunki, żeby przetrwać

przysłowie chińskie

Zarząd St Bart ogłosił, że zaprasza doktora Watsona od następnego tygodnia i bardzo się cieszy, że doktor Watson już wypoczął i z nowymi siłami może podjąć się przerwanych obowiązków. Dyrektor szpitala z pewnością pokochał Johna całym sercem, zwłaszcza po rozmowie z Mycroftem. Można się tego było spodziewać, bracia Holmes zastraszali, imponowali, wpędzali w kozi róg milczenia, a potem Watson za wszystko płacił, to jego dyrektor miał na oku, to na niego dziwnie zerkała Blacke a Molly dopytywała, czy czegoś mu nie trzeba, jakby zapadł na jakąś śmiertelną chorobę.

John twardo nie odzywał się do Sherlocka, surfując po sieci w poszukiwaniu nowego lokum i odkrywając, że nagle wszystkie oferty wynajmu z Londynu zniknęły lub są już nieaktualne. Cholerny Mycroft.

Wielkie dzięki. John wysłał smsa, zanim zdążył go porządnie przemyśleć. Mycroft odpowiedział natychmiast.

Nie ma za co.

Szlag.

John odłożył szukanie nowego mieszkania ad acta, obiecując sobie, że przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji będzie wypytywał znajomych o jakieś ewentualne możliwości. Lekarze, pielęgniarki, stażyści w szpitalu, kurcze, przecież ktoś musiał znać kogoś, kto chce wynająć mieszkanie. John był cierpliwy, zawziął się. Będzie czekał, aż się starszemu Holmesowi znudzi zabawianie we wszechmogącego, a młodszemu w naburmuszonego, genialnego gbura.

Praktyka dnia pierwszego po Wielkiej Kłótni pokazała, że nadal jedli razem śniadania. To znaczy, John jadł, a Sherlock wsunął się do kuchni jak duch, usiadł na przeciwko niego i patrzył. John zawsze wiedział, że jest człowiekiem głupim, ponieważ tylko głupi człowiek pozwala, żeby jego miękkie serce wiodło prym nad rozumem. Ludzie o dobrych sercach zawsze dostawali po dupie, tak już było. Po dziesięciu minutach spędzonych pod obserwacją jedynego w świecie detektywa konsultanta, John bez słów wstał i zrobił kolejny talerz tostów i z rozmachem postawił przed współlokatorem słoik dżemu pomarańczowego. Sherlock przyjął śniadaniową daninę ze skinieniem głowy, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Watsona.

/

Gdy Thompson przeczytała pierwszy akapit nowego wpisu w blogu, John zamarł w bezruchu, gotowy do ucieczki ze swojej terapeutycznej kozetki. Przy drugim akapicie jego serce usiłowało dostać palpitacji, ale nie pozwolił mu i wyuczonym sposobem za pomocą oddechu opanował sytuację. Trzeci akapit jednak był najgorszy.

Thompson nie mogła się przestać uśmiechać. Czytała na głos.

Jestem ogłupionym przez konserwatystów i bredzące partie religijne oszołomem. Wciąż wierzę, że znajdę Kobietę Swojego Życia i stworzę z nią Rodzinę. Czas płynie, mam już swój niepierwszy siwy włos na mojej skroni i cofa mi się grzywka, a mimo to myślę o sobie jak o łakomym kąsku na rynku partnerskich utarczek. W sposób oczywisty jestem ślepym, nie umiejącym wyciągać wniosków, żałosnym typem. Wmawiam sobie, że życie przede mną, jeszcze spotkam kogoś z kimś seks nie będzie jak odgrzewana ogórkowa. Jeszcze założę stadło i będę w nim szczęśliwy szczęściem codziennym. Będę płacił raty za domek, kupie używanego rzęcha i będę nim woził swoje małe reprodukcje do szkoły, gdzie zapewne i tak niczego konkretnego się nie nauczą.

Wszyscy wiemy, że to mrzonki jedynie. Gdybym miał założyć rodzinę, to już bym ją założył. Tymczasem siwieję, łysieję, coraz niżej przychylam się do gazety, ale okularów nie kupię, bo bym musiał przyznać, że lata lecą. Mam też coraz większego pieprzyka na lewym pośladku, z którego ostatnio wyrósł gruby, siwy włos (de facto muszę iść do dermatologa to sprawdzić, bo nie chcę dostać jakiegoś czerniaka i umrzeć na raka skóry, zanim wypełnię swój Życiowy Plan). Generalnie tempus fugit, a ja wciąż stoję w miejscu. Nasuwa się samoistne pytanie: Może mi w tym moim miejscu dobrze? Może tak naprawdę nie chcę zmian?

"Rozumiem, że napisał to Sherlock?" zapytała ostrożnie, a John westchnął ciężko i zaparzył się na, wyglądający jak ostatni eksperyment Sherlocka, obraz z plamą Rorschacha.

"Dedukcja to pani drugie imię, pani Thompson."

"Pokłóciliście się? O co konkretnie poszło?"

John zmrużył oczy, ale nie, Thompson nie wyglądała jak przekupiona przez Mycrofta agentka wywiadu ze specjalizacją psychologia i psychiatria. John zapadł się głębiej w kozetkę.

"To ważne w naszej terapii?"

"Nie, ale jestem ciekawa." mina Thompson mówiła jednoznacznie, że owszem, Holmes i wszystko co go dotyczy, jest w terapii ważne. John poddał się z rezygnacją.

"Sherlock był ranny podczas jednej ze swoich eskapad. Nie było mnie z nim i czułem się winny."

"Naskoczył na ciebie, że próbujesz mu zmieniać życie?"

"Tak? Skąd pani wie?"

"Mój mąż naskoczył na mnie w taki sposób tuż przed ślubem. Złamał sobie nogę, poślizgnął się w kuchni." Thompson uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. "Oznajmił mi wtedy jednoznacznie, że nie zamierza się podporządkowywać i ma swój sposób na układanie umytych kubków na suszarce, a także swoją metodę składania upranych skarpetek."

"Wow."

"Taaa... szczęsne czasy. Wracając, John, porozmawiaj z Sherlockiem, jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Kłótnie o ustalenie terytorium są mocno nie na miejscu,"

"Nie kłócimy się o ustalenie terytorium." powiedział John, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, no bo serio, czy te utarczki z Sherlockiem miały podłoże terytorialne? Zawsze wydawało mu się, że raczej dobrze się dogadywali, jeżeli chodziło o dzielenie przestrzeni...

Thompson przybrała sceptyczną minę, założyła nogę na nogę i zmierzyła Johna nieruchomym, płaskim spojrzeniem osoby, która potrafi rozpoznać walczących samców, nawet jeżeli jeden z nich jest weteranem wojennym i doktorem, a drugi socjopatycznym detektywem konsultantem.

"A o co się kłócicie?"

"O to, że nie chcę widzieć go, jak ranny wyjeżdża mi na ostry dyżur. Nie chcę, żeby robił na mnie eksperymenty. Ma mnie, cholera, wliczać w bilans swojego życia. Ma się ze mną liczyć, a nie obserwować, naciskać, szarpać i prowadzić doświadczenia..."

"Do tej pory ci to nie przeszkadzało." wytknęła spokojnie Thompson a John spiął się cały, wojowniczo wysuwając podbródek do przodu.

"Do tej pory byłem sam."

Thompson popatrzyła na niego znacząco a John poczuł, jak krwawy rumieniec wypływa mu na twarz. Nie rumienił się przez lata całe, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio znalazł się w sytuacji, w której spiekł raka, i to takiego konkretnego, od szyi po uszy.

Thompson robiła dziwne miny, usiłując powstrzymać uśmiech.

"Sherlock najwyraźniej nie wie, że nie jest już sam i że ty też sam już nie jesteś, John."

Ciężka cisza zapadła w gabinecie terapeutycznym. John uświadomił sobie nagle, że oto nawet będąc ze swoimi byłymi dziewczynami, zawsze postrzegał siebie jako osobę samotną. Samą. Pojedynczą. John Watson przestawał być sam tylko wtedy, kiedy towarzyszył Sherlockowi w jego niebezpiecznych wyprawach, czasami także podczas wspólnych śniadań w zagraconej kuchni na Baker Street...

Kurka wodna.

"Nie jestem gejem." bez większych nadziei spróbował wyjaśnić John, na co Thompson spojrzała na niego trzeźwo znad okularów.

"Tutaj nie chodzi tylko o uprawianie satysfakcjonującego seksu. I nie, nie spytam, kiedy ostatnio taki uprawiałeś, bo po twojej minie widzę, że nie pamiętasz."

"Trochę czasu minęło..."

"John. Porozmawiaj z nim. I nie zabieraj mu bloga." Thompson pochyliła się i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Johna. "Pisze swoją prawdę o tobie, tą, którą ty zawsze omijasz. To bardzo odkrywcze dla mnie, w końcu mieć wgląd w twoją osobę bez cenzury."

John uśmiechnął się krzywo, potaknął i zadecydował, że wytłucze z Sherlocka chęć bawienia się jego blogiem metodą siłową. Młotkiem albo tłuczkiem to mięsa.

Gdy dotarł na Baker Street, zdrowo zdenerwowany, sfrustrowany i gotowy szarżować na wroga, Holmes leżał na kanapie. Jak ranna łania, wyciągnięty na całą długość, z zabandażowaną nogą na union jacku, rękoma złożonymi na piersi jak do modlitwy i miną, jakby właśnie odchodził z tego świata.

"Czemu mi to robisz?" zapytał groźnie John. Nie nabierając się na teatrzyk Sherlocka podszedł i pochylił się groźnie nad kanapą.

Sherlock łypnął na niego jednym okiem, drugie pozostawiając błogo zamknięte.

"Czemu cierpię, ponieważ uratowałem nienormalne dzieci normalnych ludzi i dostałem za to jedynie tabletki przeciwbólowe?"

"Nie. Czemu bawisz się moim blogiem i analizujesz mnie!"

I pokazujesz to światu, chciał dodać John, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Sherlock nie powinien wiedzieć, że Watson nie wstydził się przed nim, a przed światem. To dałoby mu zbyt dużo władzy...

Sherlock westchnął głośno i zamknął oko. Trochę w sumie był czerwony, wypieki na policzkach, spierzchnięte usta. John zgrzytnął zębami i położył Sherlockowi dłoń na czole. Gorące, suche. Nie za dobrze.

"Zrobię ci herbaty z cytryną i wstawię zupę, a ty wszystko co zrobię, zjesz i wypijesz bez szemrania."

"To znaczy, że już się do mnie odzywasz, John?"

"Nie."

John w milczeniu obrał warzywa, pokroił je w kosteczkę za mocno stukając przy tym nożem, posypał obficie solą i pieprzem ziołowym. Gdy zabrał się za oczyszczanie nóżek kurzych, Sherlock już spał, zwinięty w żałosny kłębek szlafroka, piżamy, bandażów oraz wystających kręgów i obojczyków. Wyglądał krucho i wrażliwie, wyglądał jak ktoś, komu zupa i herbata są bardzo potrzebne, podobnie jak potrzebny jest mu przyjaciel.

Tylko, że wielki Sherlock Holmes nie potrzebował przyjaciół. No tak.

John szturchnął Sherlocka w ramię, gdy zupa była już gotowa a na kuchennym stole stał duży, pękaty dzbanek herbaty. Holmes otworzył oczy, na początku zdezorientowany i nieważki, potem jego uwaga scentrowała się na Watsonie.

"Hmmmmjusz?"

John nie odpowiedział nic, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Sherlock, niestabilny i rozchwiany, dotarł do swojego fotela w kuchni i opadł na niego z bolesnym westchnieniem.

"Nie chce mi się jeść."

Gorączka, zdezorientowanie, brak apetytu. Może Sherlocka powinien zbadać ktoś jeszcze, poza jego domowym, sponiewieranym, wysłużonym, zanalizowanym w tę i nazad, doktorem Watsonem.

"Dobrze już, dobrze. Zjem." powiedział Sherlock, całkiem, jakby John odpowiedział na jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź. "I wiedz, że twoja taktyka milczenia na mnie nie działa. Milczałem kiedyś dobre parę miesięcy, tylko smsy i meile wysyłałem. Nie przetrzymasz mnie."

John przewrócił oczyma i rozlał zupę do talerzy.

/

Jestem bardzo samotny tylko dlatego, że nie akceptuję status quo. W końcu co by się stało, gdybym uznał, że nie spotkam Kobiety Mojego Życia i nie założę z nią Rodziny? Moje status quo zasadza się na pracy i mieszkaniu z genialnym konsultantem detektywem, w sumie po służbie w Afganistanie naprawdę mogło być gorzej. Mogłem zostać szarym, zmurszałym weteranem, w tanim pokoju na przedmieściach Londynu. Mogłem dalej kuśtykać o lasce a na widok starych znajomych przyspieszać kroku, żeby uniknąć rozmowy. Mógłbym sobie cichcem strzelić w łeb z mojej broni, którą regularnie czyszczę i obmacuję, gdy tylko poczuję się odrobinę nie na miejscu.

Mogło być gorzej, prawda? Więc czego ja u kaduka chcę, od mojej idealnej egzystencji?

John nie odpowiedział na ten wpis, ale bardzo go to korciło. Idealna egzystencja przy boku Sherlocka Holmesa. Spotwarzy cię, obrazi, oskarży twoich przodków o umyślne powodowanie zaników mózgowych u potomków. Zabawi się twoimi emocjami, tylko po to, żeby z bliska zobaczyć, jak wyglądają, tylko po to, żeby móc je skopiować. Zlekceważy twoją troskę, twoją dbałość o jego osobę zamieni w okrutny żart...

John buzował od emocji, uspokajał się, wychodząc na dłuższy spacer. Gdy wracał, Sherlock zwykle leżał na kanapie i spał, albo mozolnie, z wysiłkiem, gramolił się schodami do swojej sypialni. Przy tej drugiej okoliczności, John mu pomagał. W końcu był doktorem.

/

Myślę, że nikt nie widzi, jak od czasu do czasu sięgam po swoją starą broń. Glock, 17 ASG. Ludzie nic nie podejrzewają, dobrze się kryję z tym nawykiem. Idę po mojego Glocka tylko bardzo późno w nocy i tylko po jakimś wyjątkowo parszywym dniu. Nie powiem tego nikomu, ale sekretnie mam czasami chęć pociągnąć za spust, poddać się ekscytacji, jednocześnie zakończyć męczarnię. Nikt z zewnątrz nie widzi, jak się męczę, jestem aktorem prawie tak dobrym jak Sherlock Holmes. Uśmiecham się, potrafię skłonić ludzi do zaufania mi, do szczerości. W końcu jestem lekarzem, kto by przypuszczał, że ciemna strona leczenia, śmierć, będzie dla mnie tak ekscytująca.

Jestem bardzo do mojej broni przywiązany, to symbol mojego życia, gdy jeszcze samo z siebie miało sens. Gdy ktoś inny dotyka mojego Glocka zaczynam być agresywny. Nic nie poradzę na to, że chcę mieć władzę nad tym, kiedy ze sobą skończę. Nie mam władzy nad swoim życiem, dam sobie przynajmniej władzę nad śmiercią.

W końcu i tak nikt nie zwróci uwagi.

John czytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. Siedział nieruchomo przy kuchennym stole i wpatrywał się tępo w ekran laptopa. W oddali widział Sherlocka, śpiącego cicho na kanapie, zawiniętego grubo w dwa koce i odwróconego tyłem do salonu.

Sherlock wiedział. No cóż, w zasadzie można się było tego spodziewać. Niewiele rzeczy udawało się przed jedynym w świecie detektywem konsultantem ukryć, z pewnością nie depresyjne stany i wieczorne czyszczenie Glocka. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock miał oko na Johna nieustannie i dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. I oceniał, analizował, odczytywał detale i układał je w historię. Bardzo prawdopodobną historię pewnego weterana wojennego, rannego, nieco uszkodzonego na ciele i duchu, któremu świat wyblakł ale odzyskał kolory dzięki szalonemu, egocentrycznemu współlokatorowi... Który to współlokator okazał się toksycznym manipulatorem, zdolnym wykorzystać czyjąś przyjaźń a potem jeszcze przeprowadzić na niej eksperyment...

John wstał od stołu, zdjął kapcia i rzucił nim w Sherlocka. Kapeć przeleciał salon i strzelił Holmesa w potylicę aż się te jego szalone czarne loki rozsypały na poduszce. John oczywiście najpierw poczuł satysfakcję, a potem poczuł się winny.

Sherlock odwrócił się i spojrzał na Johna, ocierając śpiki z oczu.

"Przemoc fizyczna John? Doprawdy."

/

John po Wielkiej Kłótni wrócił do pracy z nieskrywaną ulgą. Ułatwiało mu to złapanie odpowiedniej perspektywy na całą sprawę. Nadal nie odzywał się do Sherlocka a Sherlock bez szemrania zaakceptował jego ciszę, zajmując się tym, co było dla niego najciekawsze, czyli sobą i swoją pracą.

Holmes, tak poza rozwiązywaniem spraw online i eksperymentami, nadal popełniał wredne wpisy w zhackowanym blogu Johna, zyskując coraz większe grono fanów i coraz większą ilość zaproszeń na kawę od samotnych kobiet.

"Popatrz John, ta nawet załączyła do meila zdjęcie! Widzisz, powinieneś częściej ludziom mówić o zapędach samobójczych, znalazłbyś partnerkę od razu."

John nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął przez ramię Sherlocka na zdjęcie. Fota ukazywała obszerną, kwadratową z twarzy panią o kołkowatych, równych zębach, perkatym nosie i małych, nieskoncentrowanych oczkach stworzenia roślinożernego. Jakieś włosy pani miała, ale mało i w kolorze nieokreślonym. John spojrzał na zdjęcie a potem na bladą, prostokątną facjatę Sherlocka, na jego mocny podbródek, przenikliwe oczy i arystokratycznie osadzoną na karku głowę.

Sherlock był dużo przystojniejszy niż pani na zdjęciu. Sherlock generalnie był przystojniejszy niż większość populacji obojga płci... hm.

"Nie pytaj, czemu ci to pokazuję, John." obwieścił głośno Sherlock, jak nauczyciel do gapowatego ucznia. "Nasza unia się rozsypie, kiedy ty kompletnie przestaniesz się do mnie odzywać a ja nie zrobię czegoś, żebyś mógł tą swoją seksualną rządzę prawie czterdziestolatka na zakręcie zaspokoić. Wiesz, że większość przestępstw ma korzenie właśnie w seksie?..."

John wstał i ruszył na górę po schodach, umykając przed dalszymi wywodami Holmesa. Prawie czterdziestolatek na zakręcie, powiedziała trzydziestokilkuletnia dziewica męska.

Sherlock, nawet podczas rekonwalescencji, nie próżnował. Gdy tylko ozdrowiał nieco bardziej i zaczął się bez bólu żeber poruszać po mieszkaniu, znowu podjął swoją detektywistyczną pracę w pełnym zakresie. Prowadził eksperymenty na gazach ciekłych w łazience, testował wytrzymałość gumofilców w piekarniku. Zaczął także ponownie gadać z czaszką do późnych godzin nocnych, przerywając dyskusje tylko po to, żeby znienacka zagrać ustęp z sonat na skrzypce Bacha. Generalnie Sherlock się nie nudził, cenę jednak za ten stan rzeczy płacili inni lokatorzy Baker Street, którzy cenili sobie ciszę, rury, które nie wybuchają, oraz powietrze, które nie śmierdzi spaloną gumą.

John nie reagował na kose spojrzenia, rzucane mu przez panią Hudson. Nie zwracał uwagi na porozumiewawcze zerknięcia sąsiadów z okolicy. Te ich małe ploteczki, pogaduszki, to było nic w porównaniu z kąśliwymi uwagami, płynącymi z pisanego w okolicach salonowej kanapy bloga Johna Watsona. Zwykle w godzinach popołudniowych, zwykle tak, że człowiek czuł się obrażony, ale nie potrafił dokładnie pokazać kiedy i przez co. Sherlock, jeżeli uznał to akuratnie za stosowne, potrafił być niezwykle upartym kozłem. I nie potrafił zbyt długo milczeć, jeżeli poczuł się źle osądzony.

John nie miał pojęcia, czemu wciąż pomagał zapinać mu guziki u koszul i zakładać spodnie. Ach, no tak, Sherlock wciąż był ranny i obolały po akcji w dokach.

"Prawda jest trudna do zniesienia!" wygłaszał Holmes i psykał, urażając żebra, gdy John zbyt szybko podciągnął mu koszulę. "Nawet lekarze mają problem w niej stanąć."

Watson musiał się mocno trzymać, żeby nie zareagować na tą zaczepkę. Tak, bo Sherlock Holmes stał w prawdzie całe swoje życie, nieustannie i w każdy czas. Czasami też w prawdzie leżał, kąpał się i skakał na prawdę z drugiego piętra, kompletnie za nic mając sobie uczucia swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

"Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Przecież znam się na fizjologii ludzkiej. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę się za bardzo uszkodzić tym skokiem. To było bardzo niskie drugie piętro John, nie wiem o co tyle hałasu."

John nie odpowiedział, tylko założył kurtkę, zawiązał szalik na szyi i podążył na kolejną nocną zmianę na chirurgii. Smsa z poleceniem od Holmesa, żeby kupił po drodze mleko oraz siedmioprocentowy roztwór kokainy, zignorował.

/

Nie potrafię zbudować funkcjonalnego związku, ponieważ nie potrafię nikomu pozwolić się do siebie zbliżyć. Imituję, udaję, gram, większość się na to nabiera, ale nie na długo. Jestem tak bardzo samotny, że nawet sam tego już nie zauważam. A wystarczy zadać pytanie: kto z przyjaciół wie, jak spędzam środowe popołudnia i ile łyżeczek kawy sypię z rana a ile wieczorem? Kto wie, że mam skarpetki w alfabet i bokserki ze Spidermanem? Nikt nie wie, nawet moje dziewczyny. Nikt nie patrzy i nikt nie widzi, nikt się nie zbliża więc nikogo to nie interesuje.

Sherlock patrzy i widzi, ale ja szukam ZWIĄZKU zamiast porządnej unii z jasno wytyczonymi regułami, granicami, prawami i obowiązkami. Ja wolę moje mrzonki.

Czasami miał chęć podejść do Sherlocka i potrzaskać go po gębie, zmusić fizycznie do poddaństwa, do zaprzestania tych blogowych zabaw. Zmusić geniusza detektywistycznego do milczenia, do porzucenia analizy Johna Hamisha Watsona, weterana, któremu kapryśny czas płatał figle, samotnika ukrytego pod maską towarzyskości, niereformowalnego romantyka, czekającego aż ktoś jednym spojrzeniem przedrze się przez jego warstwy i dojrzy całą prawdę o nim. I pokocha ją, zaakceptuje. W sposób oczywisty nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił. Nikt nie przejrzał Johna i nie zobaczył w nim persony wartej kochania. Nikt prócz Sherlocka, który spojrzał i zobaczył, a to co zobaczył natychmiast zanalizował, zdiagnozował i ośmieszył.

John kilka razy był bliski rozwiązania siłowego. Sherlock nie był słabeuszem, ale obecnie wracał dopiero do zdrowia, a nawet zdrowy nie miał szans z rozjuszonym Watsonem. John nigdy Sherlocka nie uderzył, nie na serio, i nie zamierzał teraz zaczynać, to by było żałosne, ucieczka w przemoc, wyładowanie agresji.

Tłamszenie tego wszystkiego mocno Johna męczyło, a może był to po prostu zmasowany atak przesilenia wiosennego. Zmęczenie to niósł ze sobą do pracy. Zmiany dzienne jeszcze jakoś szły, zmiany nocne z kolei to był całkiem odrębny temat.

Wrócił o szóstej rano, ledwie trzymając się na nogach. Marcowa pogoda była zmienna i męcząca, raz słońce, raz grad albo denerwujący, zajadły mały deszczyk, wciskający się pod szalik, pod postawiony kołnierz kurtki, w rękawy. Przemoczony do suchej nitki i przewiany John wszedł do przedpokoju na Baker Street i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł się stary.

Cały dyżur bolała go noga. Zignorował ją, łyknął proszka, ale nad ranem ból zaczął promieniować od biodra w dół, jedną, bolesną nitką przecinając udo. Lekki bezwład kończyny, ból pleców, ból biodra. Póki jechał na adrenalinie było dobrze, w końcu był chirurgiem a ludzie z roztrzaskanego autobusu potrzebowali pomocy. Transfuzje, nastawianie zwichniętych żuchw i składanie wielokrotnych pęknięć kości ud i ramion, te rzeczy same się nie robiły. Teraz, kiedy John wrócił do domu i powiesił kurtkę na haczyku, emocje opadły a wszelkie stłumione bolączki odezwały się na raz. Był głodny, sterany i straszliwie bolało go udo i plecy.

Jeszcze tylko brakowało mi rwy kluczowej, pomyślał John smętnie, mozoląc się po schodach i podpierając się niezgrabnie o ścianę.

Sherlock, rozłożony wygodnie na stole kuchennym ze swoją maszynerią, komórkami, e-readerami i książkami, spojrzał na niego zza laptopa. Szaroniebieskie oczy przenikliwie błękitne w bladym, marcowym świcie. John naprawdę nie miał teraz na to siły...

Sherlock wstał, furknął swoim granatowym szlafroczkiem i pokuśtykał w stronę kuchenki gazowej. John patrzył z niemym zadziwieniem, jak Holmes wstawia czajnik z wodą i czajniczek miedziany z kawą, włącza gaz i zaczyna metodycznie przegrzebywać szafki kuchenne w poszukiwaniu zdatnych do użycia, względnie czystych kubków.

John chciał zapytać, co wielki detektyw konsultant Sherlock Holmes robi w miejscu tak przyziemnym jak kuchnia, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie rozmawiają. Zresztą zaaferowany robieniem herbaty i kawy współlokator i tak by nie odpowiedział, co najwyżej obraziłby w jakiś kreatywny sposób inteligencję Watsona.

John usiadł przy stole, odsunął laptopa i wsparł głowę na dłoniach.

"Co jest?" zapytał gdzieś bardzo blisko mechaty, przyciszony intymnie głos. John podniósł wzrok, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć ogromne zbliżenie nosa Sherlocka Holmesa i jego szaroniebieskich oczu o niesamowicie zwężonych źrenicach.

Nie odpowiedział. Co miał odpowiedzieć, że jest zmęczony swoją pracą, swoim własnym życiem, że ma coraz więcej siwawych włosów i od dobrego miesiąca nie przespał się z żadną kobietą, posiadającą potencjał na długoterminową partnerkę? Nie, nie będzie się przyznawał do porażek, nie Sherlockowi, który i tak wie, i tak obserwuje, prowadzi doświadczenia i analizuje.

Chociaż dobrze byłoby mieć kogoś, kto wie wszystko, a mimo to nie używa tego przeciwko tobie...

We wściekle błękitnych ślepiach Holmesa coś się zmieniło, jakiś cień przesunął się, zadrżał. Zanim John zdążył się porządnie przyjrzeć, Sherlock już się wyprostował, odwrócił i przytrzymując się za obolałe żebra włączył gaz pod czajnikiem. Wodę na herbatę zagotował, kawą natomiast spektakularnie wykipiał na świeżo wyszorowane palniki. Przynajmniej tosty zrobił dobre.

Sherlock patrzył sondującym, czujnym wzrokiem, jak John je, jak podnosi do ust kubek herbaty, jak smaruje tosta dżemem. Aroniowym. John spojrzał na Sherlocka pytająco a Sherlock odpowiedział, krzywiąc się zabawnie i wskazując na regał z półkami. Na regale w salonie na Baker Street, jak głosiła legenda, Mycroft zawsze zostawiał najwięcej kamer i podsłuchów. John westchnął i wrócił do swojego aroniowego tosta. A więc Sherlock wykonał jakieś zlecenie Mycrofta i Mycroft w podzięce, postanowił dać mieszkańcom Baker Street urlop od marmolady pomarańczowej. Cudnie.

Gdy skończył śniadanie, było grubo po ósmej. Jadł wolniej niż zazwyczaj, ale też czuł się wyjątkowo kiepsko. Wstał powoli od stołu i włożył naczynia do zlewu, zagryzając wargi, gdy udo znowu zaczęło ciągnąć bólem. Oparł się ciężko o zlew a Sherlock już był przy nim, już obejmował go w pasie i prowadził w kierunku kanapy. Chciał go odepchnąć, ale bez przekonania, a Sherlock zawsze ignorował czyny wykonywane bez tego istotnego czynnika.

Holmes doholował go do kanapy a John zapadł się w objęcia skórzanych poduch z mocnym postanowieniem, że nie ruszy się już do końca życia z tego cudownego dla jego pleców i nogi miejsca. Jeżeli chodziło o niego, mogą go razem z tą kanapą pochować.

Sherlock przez moment stał nad Johnem, po czym złapał pled z fotela i z rozmachem przykrył Watsona, uważając, żeby go czasem nie dotknąć. Dziwne, Watson czuł, że coś to znaczyło i powinien się nad tym jakoś zatrzymać i zastanowić, ale powieki same mu opadały.

"Ból promieniujący z dołu pleców do uda, do tylnych części mięśnia dwugłowego. Zgarbiona postawa, unikanie obciążania części krzyżowo lędźwiowej kręgosłupa sugeruje, że masz początki rwy kluczowej. Dyskopatia też nie jest wykluczona." dedukował swobodnie i szybko Sherlock, znowu używając tych swoich genialnych zdolności obserwacyjnych i wydając werdykt. "Powinieneś odpocząć, John."

Prawie się roześmiał, ale w porę zdążył sobie przypomnieć, że jest na Holmesa zły i tak łatwo nie odpuści. Jesteś zmęczony, doktorze Watsonie. Nie pieprz głupot Sherlock.

John przewrócił się na bok, odwracając się tyłem do salonu. Holmes, niezrażony, tokował dalej przyciszonym, zamszowym barytonem.

"Powinienem ulokować cię w twojej sypialni, ale wątpię, czy masz chęć zmagać się z kolejną porcją schodów, więc pozostaje kanapa. Zresztą, dobrze już, dobrze. Przyznaję, to uciążliwe jak tak wciąż milczysz i nie okazujesz należytego podziwu dla moich dokonań. Emocje, uczucia, związki, przyjaźnie. Przyznam, że nie wiem, czemu ludzie tak lubią się w tym babrać."

Holmes przysiadł bokiem na kanapie, położył Johnowi rękę na krzyżu, dokładnie w miejscu, skąd promieniował ból i ucisk, i mówił dalej. Watson, ukołysany terkotem jego słów i powolnymi kolistymi ruchami jego dłoni, zanurzył się w sen jak ryba w głębiny morskie.

"Nazwy, definicje, słowa, słowa, słowa, słowa. Nigdy nic dobrego z tego nie wynika. A więc, doktorze Watsonie, ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że jesteś moim najdroższym przyjacielem. Chociaż jak pomyślę, jesteś też moim jedynym przyjacielem, więc w pewnym sensie nie możesz się obrażać, że eksperymentuję. Nie mam żadnych danych, muszę odnaleźć dopiero ścieżkę postępowania. Ale koniec końców tak, i tak jesteś moim przyjacielem. No. Widzisz, nie było to takie trudne. Trochę poświęcenia i wszyscy są szczęśliwi."

John spał.

/

Następne parę dni noga Johna była tkliwa i musiał uważać, żeby nie przychylać się zbytnio i nie urazić pleców, ale ogólnie czuł się lepiej. Nadal nie potrzebował laski, chwała bogu. Widocznie psychosomatyczne bóle zwęszyły nadwątlenie jego przyjaźni z Sherlockiem i postanowiły podręczyć go tak jak za dawnych, niezbyt dobrych czasów. Holmes patrzył na Johna nieruchomymi, wszystkowidzącymi oczyma, jak sięga do szafki kuchennej po kolejny Ibuprom, jak zaparza sobie przed pracą rumianek, jak kuli się nieco, podnosząc nogę nad progiem salonu.

Czuł się już całkiem dobrze, gdy tydzień później zawiózł Sherlocka na sprawdzenie, czy żebra się dobrze zrastają i czy cała reszta obrażeń powoli ustępuje. Holmes wyrzekał, klął, prosił i groził, ale w końcu udało się go upchnąć jakoś w jeden z większych swetrów Johna i zapakować do taksówki.

"A co, jak mnie ktoś zobaczy, John? Bez mojego płaszcza? Mój wizerunek medialny ucierpi!"

"Zrobię ci zdjęcie w moim swetrze i zapostuję na blogu." zagroził John, na chwilę zawieszając swoje milczenie. W końcu jak zwykle to on płacił za taksówkę a taksówkarz, widząc sławnego Sherlocka Holmesa od razu odpalił podwójnie taksometr.

"Nie zapostujesz nic, zmieniłem hasło." dąsał się Sherlock, ale w końcu zapadł się w fotele taksówki. John ulokował się obok niego z uśmiechem.

"Wiem, dlatego zmieniłem je ponownie, geniuszu."

Szaroniebieskie oczy Sherlocka zmierzyły Johna z czymś, co mogło być podziwem, jednocześnie naganą.

"Ależ z ciebie żmij przebiegły, John. Tak zwodzić chorego..."

"Tak, tak, do St Bart proszę."

Badania wykazały, że Sherlock wraca do zdrowia w szybkim tempie. Żebra już prawie zrośnięte, bez komplikacji, po wstrząśnieniu mózgu ani śladu, skręcona kostka zaleczona całkowicie. John dziękował doktorowi, którzy przetrwał dogłębną i przerażającą dedukcję, dotyczącą jego żony, dwóch sąsiadów i kozła, po czym zarzucił na Sherlocka sweter i zaczął pomagać mu się ubrać. Podkoszulka, koszula, skarpety, sweter. Sherlock posłusznie podnosił stopy, zginał nogi i ramiona, ale widać było, że cała wizyta bardzo go męczy. Nic dziwnego, zaleczone obrażenia to jedno, dojście do pełnej formy po takim wypadku to drugie.

John pomógł Sherlockowi wstać i wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy na podjeździe St Bart, zamiast taksówki, czekała na nich czarna limuzyna Mycrofta.

"Kurza twarz."

Sherlock poburczał, ponadymał się na brata, aż w końcu zamilkł, utknięty pomiędzy ramię Johna a wyłożone skórą drzwi limuzyny. Mycroft, siedzący na przeciwko nich, mierzył Johna kalkulującym wzrokiem.

"Tyle dla niego robisz, a on ośmiesza cię na twoim własnym blogu. Jeżeli chcesz, zmuszę go do zaprzestania tych denerwujących praktyk."

Sherlock nienawidził, kiedy ktoś mówił o nim przy nim w trzeciej osobie. Mycroft zapewne wiedział to, bo jego uśmiech stał się zjadliwy. John, chociaż wciąż zły na swojego współlokatora, poczuł od razu palącą potrzebę lojalności względem młodszego Holmesa.

"Nie dziękuję, sam staczam swoje walki."

Sherlock prychnął głośno i zapatrzył się w okno limuzyny, studiując uważnie mijane nieśpiesznie uliczki Londynu. John zacisnął zęby a Mycroft zmrużył oczy i uniósł pytająco brwi.

/

Chciałbym, żeby Sherlock zobaczył, że prędzej czy później odejdę, i żeby dał mi spokój. W końcu jak długo może razem mieszkać dwóch samotnych, niespokrewnionych mężczyzn po trzydziestce? Na dodatek jestem biseksualny, przeleciałem kiedyś kaprala w moim oddziale, o czym świadczy szereg dowodów, o których jak zwykle nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nawet przez moją biseksualną głowę nie przejdzie mi, że powinienem spróbować ze współlokatorem.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, pochylającego się nad dymiącymi na żółto naczyniami połączonymi. Holmes miał na sobie kombinezon ochronny, rękawice i gogle. Trzymał palnik. John obserwował swojego współlokatora dobre parę minut, jak tańczy dookoła swoich naczyń, jak palnikiem przypala coś śmierdzącego okrutnie i stapiającego powoli posadzkę w kuchni.

Spróbować związku ze współlokatorem byłoby najgłupszą i jednocześnie najbardziej ekscytującą pomyłką w życiu Johna Watsona. Ale John był praktyczny, wiedział, że byłyby z tego tylko kłopoty. Prawiczek z wyboru i domniemany heteryk. John już słyszał te wybuchy, już widział jak idą skry. Poza tym Holmes na pewno kpił i tylko ironizował na łamach bloga, nie mógł tego pisać serio...

Seks z Sherlockiem na pewno nie byłby jak odgrzewana zupa.

/

John Uprawy 57G

Sherlock znowu dziwuje.

John zamknął laptopa i przeciągnął się, aż trzasnęło. Dzisiaj miał ciężki dzień, zmiana poranna i zmiana nocna, parę godzin odpoczynku pomiędzy fuchami, obiad, drzemka i ponownie do kołowrotka. John z chęcią odmówiłby takiego wykorzystywania swojej osoby, ale szef oddziału i tak patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

John po drugiej, mocniej jak siekiera kawie i po naprędce uklejonym pesto, nie czuł się ani trochę lepiej. Noga za nogą powlókł się do przedpokoju, naciągnął kurtkę na grzbiet i zszedł na dół, poinformować panią Hudson, że wróci rano.

"Ale John... co to w tym twoim blogu znaczy? Te cyferki i uprawy?..." zapytała pani Hudson, wskazując na lśniący w głębi jej kuchni mały netbook. "John i uprawy?"

"Sherlock zhackował mi bloga i wypisuje głupoty..." zaczął John i nagle nie dające się wyjaśnić poczucie niepokoju ścisnęło mu serce. Numerki, uprawy, to powinno coś znaczyć. U Sherlocka zawsze wszystko coś znaczyło, Holmes cokolwiek robił, zawsze przeświecał mu jakiś cel... Może się upił z jakimś informatorem w barze, a może zaczął eksperymentować z narkotykami? Albo znowu skoczył na równe nogi z drugiego piętra jakiegoś doku...

John

Watson stanął jak wryty, upuszczając z dłoni klucze. Numery doków. Uprawy. Sherlock!

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Sherlock zamiast wysłać mu smsa popełnił wpis na blogu, ale numeracja doków się zgadzała. John wbiegł na górę po dwa schody na raz, wpadł do salonu i rozglądając się dookoła. Śladów włamania nie było... kanapa na swoim miejscu, laptopy też, okna zamknięte.

Brak płaszcza, butów, jednego ze swetrów Johna. To akurat mogło nic nie znaczyć, Holmes wymykał się z domu niezależnie od stanu swoich żeber. Rozbita szklanka w kuchni, porozrzucane ścierki, przewrócony imbryk, nic nowego. Sherlock potrafił zrobić niezły bałagan, często rozbijał i tłukł rzeczy... miedziany czajniczek do zaparzania kawy, strącony z kuchennego blatu, kopnięty pod szafkę, umazany dżemem pomarańczowym i krwią... Sherlock!

John poczuł, jak czas zwalnia. Uspokoił się, ogarnął. Teraz nie było czasu na panikę, teraz trzeba było działać i to skutecznie. Lestrade odebrał po dwóch dzwonkach, zaspany, ale gotowy wysłuchać doktora Watsona.

/

Greg przyjechał bez posiłków. Nie mógł ściągnąć całego policyjnego sztafażu, nie miał nakazów, ale Donovan i Anderson sami zgłosili się na ochotnika. Sally wciąż widziała w Sherlocku walniętego psychopatę a Anderson wciąż cierpiał, ilekroć musiał współpracować z detektywem konsultantem, ale mimo wszystko pofatygowali się. John domyślał się, dlaczego. Brali udział w akcji związanej z handlem dzieci, zobaczyli na własne oczy, co ich znienawidzony, niezrozumiały, zakręcony "psychopata" może za pomocą swoich dedukcji zdziałać. Ile osób może uratować.

Szkoda, że gdy przyszło co do czego, jego samego nikt nie mógł uratować.

John nie potrafił dedukować jak Sherlock, bazował raczej na wojskowym przeszkoleniu. Człowiek zginął, wskazówka, namiary, idziemy na rekonesans, przygotowani, żeby w razie czego odbić więźnia. Chyba, że więzień już nie żył. John nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Zajechali do industrialnej dzielnicy doków londyńskich, lawirując cicho pomiędzy brzydkimi, kwadratowymi, betonowymi budynkami. Zaparkowali parę magazynów wcześniej i wysiedli z samochodu, resztę drogi przebywając pieszo. Powietrze w dokach przeżarte było mokrym żelazem, rdzą. Duszny zapach gnijącej trutki na szczury unosił się dookoła razem ze swądem spalin.

Przed magazynem 57 G stały dwa rozładowane, puste tiry. Boczne drzwi były otwarte. Właśnie z nich skorzystali, wkraczając w pachnącą mokrą słomą, mroczną rozprzestrzeń. W magazynie było ciemno i tylko boczne, okratowane lampy świeciły nikłym, wyblakłym blaskiem. Wyjęli broń i weszli głębiej do środka, trzymając się bezpiecznie cieni.

Klatki z dziećmi stały na samym końcu magazynu, przysłonięte drewnianymi skrzyniami, oznaczonymi jako "fragile". A więc reszta przemytników wróciła i postanowiła wykorzystać stare miejsca, słusznie mniemając, że nikt nie będzie ich tutaj szukał. Posiadali nowy towar i czekali na odbiorców. Dzieci w klatkach spały, powiązane jak kurczaki i poukładane równo. Siedmiolatki, dziesięciolatki, ocenił na oko John, nie poddając się emocjom. Teraz był czas na działanie, na gniew będzie chwila później.

Donovan już wysyłała smsa z zawiadomieniem o przestępstwie, ze współczuciem zerkając na biedne owoce "upraw". Lestrade, Anderson i John spojrzeli po sobie a potem w górę. Górna część magazynu osnuta była mrokiem, metalowe rusztowania, okalające ściany prowadziły do kilku wciśniętych pod więźbę dachową pomieszczeń. Kręte schody, rury, haki i liny, nie wyglądało to dobrze.

"Tam są." wyszeptał Lestrade, wskazując podbródkiem jeden z lepiej oświetlonych pokoi na górze. Prowadziły do niego kręte, żeliwne schody, wyglądające, jakby najlepsze czasy miały już parę wieków za sobą.

"Idziemy."

Donovan zrobiła minę i strzeliła Andersona po gębie, gdy zaproponował jej, żeby została z dziećmi, podczas gdy oni pójdą wyłapać szajkę. Lestrade uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Johna a John odpowiedział mu cierpkim grymasem i wszedł na schody.

Trzeba było uważać, żeby nie narobić hałasu, co było o tyle trudne, że żeliwne schody miały tendencje do skrzypienia i pojękiwania. W sumie dobrze, że Donovan poszła razem z nimi, była lżejsza i dużo bardziej zwrotna, pod nią schody tak nie skrzypiały. Rusztowania, belki, rury, jeżeli handlarze żywym towarem zaczną uciekać, ten teren tylko im to ułatwi.

Przed drzwiami pierwszego pokoju stanęli i przyciszyli oddechy. Głosy, mrukliwe, przyciszone głosy. Pięciu mężczyzn

Jeden z głosów należał do Sherlocka, ale był słaby i niewyraźny, niemal nie do poznania.

Lestrade położył dłoń na ramieniu Johna, wzrokiem nakazując ciszę. No tak, no tak, trzeba ich było wyłapać raz a skutecznie. Teraz spłoszeni mogliby znowu zwinąć manatki i jak hydra zregenerować głowę organizacji, tym razem w całkowicie innym miejscu.

Wszystko stało się dość szybko, ale John był na to przygotowany i nie zaskoczyło go to. Akcje w Afganistanie bywały rozmaite, czasami walczyło się ze zorganizowaną partyzantką, a czasami wpadało się do prywatnego mieszkania, szukając terrorysty ukrytego pośród swojej rodziny. Kotłujące się kobiety, płaczące dzieci, mężczyźni i chłopcy, cywile. Niewinni albo przetrzymujący mordercę. Wszyscy krzyczą, wzywając boga, jakiegokolwiek boga, a ty usiłujesz być zastraszający, jednocześnie spokojny, żeby nie zastrzelić kogoś niewinnego.

Zawsze prędzej czy później strzelasz do niewinnego i zawsze, prędzej czy później, go zabijasz.

Na znak Lestrade wpadli do pokoju, od razu biorąc na cel handlarzy i krzycząc, że ręce do góry i inne, zdatne do tego celu pogróżki.

Handlarze, trzech odzianych w garnitury, wyglądających na angielską elitę, jegomościów, i jeden utknięty w gruby dres i polar opryszek, stali dookoła krzesła, na którym siedział przywiązany Sherlock. To znaczy, John domyślił się, że to Sherlock po czarnej, zmierzwionej czuprynie i swoim własnym rozpinanym, poprutym swetrze.

Twarz Holmesa przypominała koszmarnie zmasakrowaną, nieludzką, krwawą masę.

Jeden z handlarzy cichcem sięgnął po ukrytą za połą garnituru broń. John był przy nim w mgnieniu oka, ogłuszając go jednym, celnym ciosem w skroń. A potem w twarz. W potylicę. Obrzydliwy trzask i kilka zębów razem z krwią wypadło z ust garniaka. Lestrade patrzył na Johna dziwnie, ale John miał gdzieś, co sobie policja myśli. Te kreatury porwały i zraniły Sherlocka, policja, gdyby działała odpowiednio szybko, nie powinna do tego dopuścić.

"Bez sztuczek!" wycharczał John i powiódł wzrokiem po osłupiałych handlarzach. "Bo pożegnacie się z czymś jeszcze niż tylko z zębami!"

Adrenalina buzowała w Johnie, nie słyszał swojego własnego głosu, ale musiał brzmieć strasznie.

Lestrade nie dał mu czasu na ostateczne wczucie się w rolę morderczego maniaka.

"Oddać broń i komórki! Chyba, że chcecie wysłać kolegom ostatni w swoim życiu sygnał ostrzegawczy!"

Handlarze od razu podnieśli ramiona i oddali broń i komórki. Lestrade zebrał je skrzętnie, spoglądając z niepokojem na Johna, który przypadł do Sherlocka i zaczął pośpiesznie rozcinać jego więzy, rozluźniać pęta, odlepiać pokryty zakrzepniętą krwią sweter.

John na nic więcej już nie zwracał uwagi. Lestrade, dzwoniący po karetkę, Anderson recytujący prawa i obowiązki aresztowanym, łżąc w żywe oczy, że cały policyjny kordon czeka na nich na zewnątrz. Oczywiste kłamstwo, ale sądząc po minach handlarzy, raczej uwierzyli. John był już gdzie indziej, ktoś musiał zaopiekować się Sherlockiem.

Holmes był przytomny, ale ledwie. Spóźnione reakcje, ograniczony kontakt, problemy z oddychaniem. Miał złamany nos, prawdopodobnie pęknięcie kości jarzmowej, wstrząs mózgu. Jego twarz wyglądała jak mieszanina koszmarnie rozdartej skóry i krwi, oczy podbite, zalane jasną, tętniczą krwią. John obmacał Sherlocka, kark, tył czaszki, ramiona, plecy. Nic nie złamane, stwardnienie w okolicach brzucha, możliwe krwawienie wewnętrzne. Ile czasu już go tutaj trzymali?...

"Sherlock?" zapytał John ostro, potrząsając nieco Holmesem, który w końcu zdecydował się otworzyć oczy. Błędne, przekrwione, otumanili go czymś, dranie.

"John... no wiedziałem... że w końcu... na to wpadniesz..."

"Nie ruszaj się i odpowiadaj na pytania." zakomenderował twardo Watson. "Jak długo cię tutaj trzymali?"

"Nie... pamiętam... straciłem przytomność... nie wiem ile razy..."

John zgrzytnął zębami i spojrzał morderczym wzrokiem na handlarzy. Garniaki były zmieszane i jakby nieco zawstydzone, natomiast dres uśmiechał się wszystkimi zębami. John miał ogromną chęć mu je wybić i prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to, ale Lestrade ponownie uprzedził bieg wydarzeń.

"Dostanie za swoje ale legalnie. Gdy zadziałamy inaczej niż zgodnie z prawem wymkną się i znowu zaczną proceder. John, nie warto, odpuść, ambulans już jest w drodze..."

John sarknął wściekle i odtrącił ze swojego ramienia dłoń Grega. Skupił się na Sherlocku, który właśnie dochodził do siebie i zaczynał odczuwać coraz bardziej powagę sytuacji i obrażenia, które zadali mu handlarze.

"O... o moja, uch... to śledziona chyba... jak to możliwe, że czuję... swoją śledzionę John?"

John pomógł Sherlockowi wstać i rozprostować zdrętwiałe kończyny, jednocześnie nie pozwalając za mocno się napinać. Krwawienie wewnętrzne, to samo w sobie było niebezpieczne, ale nie mogli zostać tutaj u góry, im szybciej zejdą na dół, im szybciej przybędzie kordon policyjny i karetka... Sherlock zacisnął mężnie usta, a potem jęknął, zwinął się boleśnie i wetknął Johnowi głowę pod brodę. Najwyraźniej potrzeba bliskości była na ten czas silniejsza niż obawa przed urażeniem złamanego nosa. John pogładził potargane włosy, poprawił rozchełstany sweter i poprowadził swojego współlokatora ku schodom. Greg, Sally i Anderson patrzyli na nich ostrożnie, z rezerwą.

Zakuli handlarzy w kajdanki i wyprowadzili na żeliwne schody. Po kilku podestach dres wykręcił się, spojrzał na Johna i uśmiechnął się brzydko.

To był instynkt, lata praktyk w obozie w Afganistanie, miesiące doświadczeń z pola bitwy i zagadek, rozwiązywanych przez Holmesa. Watson widział, co się święci, ale nie miał czasu zareagować. Pomyślał tylko "Sherlock", po czym obserwował, jak w zwolnionym tempie, jak dres wyciąga broń z wielu warstw rękawa obszernej bluzy.

"John!"

Wszystko stało się tak szybko. Być może powinni bardziej pilnować dresa niż elegantów w garniturach . Być może powinni poczekać z udzieleniem pomocy Sherlockowi do przybycia posiłków. Tak czy owak, teraz było już za późno.

John zdążył puścić Sherlocka, rzucić go na schody i złapać dresa za uzbrojone ramię. Strzał, nie, dwa strzały, tak szybkie, że zlały się w jedno. Krzyk Lestrade, Donovan celująca nerwowo gdzieś w górę, mocne pchnięcie w pierś i zdławiony, histeryczny śmiech dresa. Świat gwałtownie przechylił się w lewo a schody pod stopami Johna zatańczyły wywrotowego twista.

To było bardzo surrealistyczne doświadczenie. Poczuł, że leci, bezwładnie, w dół, jak przyciężki worek mąki, że pruje powietrze, żałośnie młócąc nogami i ramionami. Bez szansy za zatrzymanie, bez szansy na szczęśliwy happy end.

"John!"

Nie pamiętał upadku, ale pamiętał chwilę, w której się obudził. Na surowym betonie, na plecach, z krwią, zalewającą mu nos i usta. Miał nienaturalnie wykręcone ramię. Nie czuł bólu. Nie mógł podnieść głowy.

Gdzieś w oddali słyszał zbliżające się głosy, tupot nóg, trzeszczące schody. Syreny, policyjne i ambulans. Miał wrażenie, że przydałby mu się ambulans, ale był tak skołowany, że nie wiedział do czego. Ktoś uklęknął przy nim. Ktoś obmacał mu plecy i zaczął krzyczeć, że potrzebne nosze i kołnierz, a potem pojawiły się dłonie, blade, mocne dłonie o arystokratycznie długich palcach i silnych nadgarstkach.

Sherlock.

"To m... przyjaciel... Dajcie mi... spojrzeć..."

Odtrącili Holmesa i jego dłonie, krzycząc coś o urazach kręgosłupa, szeregu wpadniętych dysków i pęknięciu podstawy czaszki. Powinno go to niepokoić, ale jakoś nie niepokoiło. Nie mógł połączyć dźwięku słów z ich znaczeniami.

Nie czuł bólu, ale po minach pracowników pogotowia widział, że nie jest dobrze. Drętwiał coraz bardziej, bezbólowo ale przerażająco, od głowy, przez ramiona do nóg. Wszystkie hałasy odsuwały się od niego szybko, a pełznąca w jego stronę cisza była nieprzenikniona. Chciał się od niej jakoś odsunąć, odepchnąć ją, poczołgać się w jakiś kąt, w którym go nie znajdzie. Nie dał rady. Gdy pożegnał się z czuciem w ostatnim palcu u stopy, cisza ogarnęła już cały świat.

end


	4. Pulpetowy złodziej i istota rzeczy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You did not know where to look, and so you missed all that was important. I can never bring you to realize the importance of sleeves, the suggestiveness of thumbnails, or the great issues that may hang from a bootlace."
> 
> Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "A Case of Identity"
> 
> Damn straight, sir Doyle :)

roz.4

Pulpetowy złodziej i istota rzeczy

Człowiek naprawdę wielki nigdy nie traci swojego dziecięcego serca

przysłowie chińskie

Gdy obudził się po raz pierwszy był w Afganistanie, leżał w pożółkłej trawie, patrzył na bezchmurne niebo w kolorze stlałego kobaltu i umierał. Tak to w każdym razie postrzegał. Umierał samotnie, wykrwawiał się prosto w przydrożny pył i nawet życie nie chciało mu przelecieć przed oczyma, bo czy coś tak nudnego jak życie Johna Hamisha Watsona mogłoby latać?

Gdy usiłował znaleźć coś, co mógłby przed śmiercią powspominać i wciąż zatrzymywał się na samotnie jedzonym na śniadanie jabłku i resztce kawy zbożowej, wyskrobanej łyżeczką z pudełka, nad jego głową kołował sokół. Mały, myśliwski, zdecydowanie angielski i zdecydowanie nie należący do scenerii Afganistanu.

"Och proszę, John. Masz dużo rzeczy do wspominana. Owszem, jesteś dość pospolity, ale w końcu robisz świetne tosty. No i masz mnie." powiedział sokół z przekąsem a John, dziwnie uspokojony myślą, że posiada sokoła i ma jednak co wspominać, zamknął oczy i pogrążył się we śnie.

/

Gdy obudził się po raz drugi, świat składał się z mlecznobiałej ciszy i czyjejś dłoni, która uparcie przygładzała mu coś na głowie. Zmarszczył się, jęknął, chcąc dać upust swojemu niezadowoleniu, ale dłoń była uparta.

Gdy otworzył oczy, okazało się, że to pielęgniarka zmienia mu opatrunek na głowie. Spowolnione reakcje, splątane myśli, ból, ale oddalony bezpiecznie, wszystko wskazywało na to, że John był napompowany lekami przeciwbólowymi porządnie i do pełna.

Uśmiechnął się do pielęgniarki sennie, chciał o coś zapytać, ale nie mógł zebrać myśli. Pielęgniarka chyba zrozumiała co się z nim dzieje, bo zaczęła mówić, a potem ktoś złapał ją za ramiona, odsunął i całą wizję Johna przysłoniła ogromna twarz Sherlocka. Obita, z fioletowo czarnymi sińcami pod oczyma, szpetnymi krwiakami na kościach policzkowych, ze szwami na czole i popękanymi, zeschniętymi ustami.

John skrzywił się, preferując bardziej przyjemny widok pielęgniarki, szybko jednak okazało się, że nie ma w tej materii wyboru. Twarz Sherlocka unosiła się nad nim uparcie, poruszając się i zmieniając perspektywy.

"Spadłeś z wysokości jednego piętra, prosto na plecy. Wypadły ci cztery dyski, masz pęknięcie czaszki i nadwerężone wszystko co się da w plecach. Od karku po kość ogonową." mówiła twarz Sherlocka, obracając się tak, że John mógł swobodnie zajrzeć wgłąb jej dziurki od nosa. "Miałeś szczęście, że nie złamałeś kręgosłupa. I nie rozkwasiłeś się całkiem, jak przeleżały pomidor. Czy może raczej przeleżały czterdziestolatek. Co cię podkusiło, żeby tak szarżować? Zawsze byłeś taki praktyczny, a teraz..."

Obraża mnie nawet teraz, jak zaglądam mu do nosa, pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem John i westchnął. To był błąd. Westchnienie zabolało, najpierw lekko, potem coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie mały, nic nie znaczący ból zamienił się w szalejące, rozgorączkowane cierpienie.

Chyba krzyknął, ale może mu się tylko wydawało. Nagle dookoła zaroiło się od pielęgniarek, wcale nie pięknych i nie długonogich, tylko potarganych, niewyspanych i zdecydowanie niezadowolonych. Przez ich poddenerwowane szepty John i tak usłyszał głos Mycrofta.

"Jest pod dobrą opieką, nie ma powodów do obaw. Wyjdzie z tego, ale musisz pozwolić profesjonalistom wykonać ich robotę. Oczywiście, kupię ci fretkę. I jeża. I piekielnego jednorożca też ci kupię, ale na litość boską, Sherlock! Połóż się wreszcie w łóżku bo każę cię do niego przywiązać!"

Jednorożec?... fretka?... John musiał być na silniejszych lekach, niż mu się wydawało. Nie mógł się na tym jednak skupić, ból skutecznie paraliżował jego procesy myślowe. Wreszcie błogosławiona pielęgniarka podłączyła go pod błogosławioną kroplówkę, wpuszczając mu w krwiobieg tyle błogosławionych znieczulaczy, że od razu odpłynął.

/

Za trzecim razem John obudził się wystarczająco przytomny, żeby dowiedzieć się szczegółowo i od profesjonalistów, że miał szczęście. Nie przetrącił kręgosłupa tylko trochę go nadwerężył. Porachował sobie kości i za miesiąc po porządnej fizjoterapii i diecie bogatej w kolastynę, stanie na nogi bez silnych środków przeciwbólowych. John z ulgą słuchał werdyktu lekarza. Z ulgą też dowiedział się, jak sprawy w dokach potoczyły się po jego niefortunnym upadku.

Sherlock siedział obok łóżka Johna, zawinięty w ohydne, szpitalne wdzianko i obserwował Watsona jak jastrząb śledzący mysz. Nieruchomo, groźnie. Lestrade, Donovan i Anderson, którzy prezentowali raporty i przyjacielskie dygresyjki na temat z trudem, ale sukcesywnie ignorowali zachowanie geniusza. Mycroft, stojący przy drzwiach, tylko uśmiechał się i bawił się parasolem.

John słuchał opowieści o uprawach dzieci z dumą i niepokojem jednocześnie.

Sherlock znowu dostał cynk o powrocie handlarzy na ich stare śmieci, że niby najciemniej pod latarnią i nikt nie będzie ich tam szukał. Mieli rację, ale nie do końca. W przerwach między wybuchami wodoru w łazience a nieśpiesznymi śniadaniami, jedyny w świecie konsultant detektyw ponownie wytropił znaną już szajkę. Oczywiście, nikomu nic nie powiedział. Jeden raz za dużo pokręcił się po dokach w swetrze Johna, jeden raz za dużo przemytnicy go zobaczyli i w końcu ktoś go rozpoznał, skojarzył fakty. Dalej było już z górki. Znaleźli stronę Holmesa w sieci, jego adres i komórkę. Nie wysilali się na jakąś skomplikowaną intrygę, po prostu poczekali, aż John pójdzie do pracy a pani Hudson uda się na swoją czwartkową partyjkę brydża z koleżankami. Napadli na Sherlocka w kuchni, podczas przyrządzania herbaty i przekąszania starego, schowanego w szafce na lepszą porę tosta. Stąd krew i dżem na miedzianym czajniczku.

Zabrali go tak jak stał, czyli jak zwykle popołudniu w rozsypce. W swetrze Johna, podomowych, rozwleczonych spodniach od piżamy i podkoszulku. Płaszcz zdołał jakoś zabrać ze sobą, dobrze, bo miał w nim komórkę, źle, bo skopali go po brzuchu i żebrach, gdy spróbował jej użyć.

Mycroft był akurat w podróży, właśnie leciał do Australii. Jego reakcja na porwanie brata była jeszcze bardziej opóźniona, niż reakcja Johna.

Komórka Sherlocka w trakcie szamotaniny została rozbita i zdołał z niej jedynie zapostować krótki wpis na bloga, i to też tylko dlatego, że akurat był na nim zalogowany. Handlarze nie poprzestali na rozwaleniu telefonu i skopaniu jego właściciela, w ramach rewanżu i wendety za pochwyconych kumpli po fachu, postanowili się z detektywem konsultantem zabawić dłużej i zabrali go do doków.

Tam uwiązali do krzesła i dobre dwie godziny się nad nim znęcali.

"Mogło być gorzej." mówił Lestrade, spoglądając z ukosa na Sherlocka. "Mogli zabawić się z tobą zabawić tak, jak lubią. Mamy zdjęcia kilku ich ofiar, które, powiedzmy, nie wpasowywały się całościowo w ideologię grupy."

"To bardzo pouczająca dokumentacja, panie Lestrade." odezwał się Mycroft, bawiąc się rączką parasolki i uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. "Z pewnością pojmani sprawcy docenią jej piękno na własnej skórze."

Mycroft najwyraźniej zamierzał zorganizować swoją własną maleńką wendettę a Lestrade wcale nie potajemnie udostępnił mu materiały. Zdziwniej i zdziwiniej. John przełknął ciężko, czując, że usłyszał wystarczająco dużo i teraz ktoś powinien mu podać leki przeciwbólowe i uśpić. Żeby nie czuł już tego przeklętego bólu kręgosłupa. Ogłupiającego, jednostajnego, monotonnego bólu, który nie odpuszczał, nawet pomimo wielkiej ilości tabletek, które John łyknął godzinę temu. Chyba powinien się teraz czuć lepiej, ale wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy krychanie wszystkich możliwych kręgów, chrząstek i kostek w kręgosłupie.

John uspokoił oddech i przełknął, usiłując pokonać uczucie mdłości

Sherlock zmrużył oczy, po czym wstał i przeniósł się na swoje łóżko, patrząc na Mycrofta i Grega z wyrzutem. Wyglądał straszne, cały czerwono-zielony na zmasakrowanej twarzy, z bandażami wystającymi zza kołnierza szpitalnego wdzianka. John zaśmiałby się, ale obawiał się, że skończy się to spektakularnym zwymiotowaniem cokolwiek mu tam w żołądku zalegało.

"Odkręćcie nam kurki z ogłupiaczami i zostawcie nas w spokoju." rozkazał niespodziewanie silnym głosem Sherlock. "Idźcie już sobie, jesteśmy ranni i chcemy odpocząć."

Lestrade spojrzał na Mycrofta a Mycroft wzruszył ramionami i poprawił garnitur.

"Za chwilę przyjdzie pielęgniarka."

Bez dłuższych wstępów obaj panowie razem z Andersonem i Donovan, wynieśli się ze szpitalnego pokoju, najpewniej ustalić, jak mogliby kreatywnie odpłacić handlarzom pięknym za nadobne. Zestawienie stróża prawa Grega Lestrade i szarej eminencji brytyjskiego rządku Mycrofta Holmesa, było bardziej niż trochę niepokojące...

Sherlock leżał na wznak i obserwował Johna spod opadających sennie powiek.

"A teraz nie bocz się już John... Cierpię, jestem na tabletkach... i zastrzykach... i puddingu ryżowym... Zrób mi herbaty i przykryj mnie kocem."

John, zmęczony jak pies i obolały, podniósł wzrok znad fascynujących załamań wykrochmalonej na sztywno szpitalnej pościeli i spojrzał na Sherlocka.

"Z nas dwóch... to ty jesteś bardziej mobilny. I uzdolniony teatralnie... Sam wstań... i zrób nam herbaty."

"Dobrze." zgodził się nadspodziewanie łatwo Sherlock, po czym zamknął oczy i zasnął. John, który zawsze usiłował dotrzymać Holmesowi kroku, i tym razem szybko poszedł w jego ślady.

/

Pęknięcie podstawy czaszki nie było rozległe, a więc w sumie nie aż tak groźnie. Niewielki wyciek płynu mózgowego z uszu, zastosowali u Johna obserwację i leczenie zachowawcze. Dziesięć dni spędził w pozycji pół leżącej, ze ścisłym zakazem kichania, kaszlu i generalnie wykonywania czynności, które podnoszą ciśnienie wewnątrz czaszkowe. John przespał te dziesięć dni, jak relacjonował później Sherlock, a budził się tylko po to, żeby bełkotać coś od rzeczy o ogromniastych dziurkach od nosa, które zagarniają cały świat i angielskich sokołach.

"To kiepsko." wymamrotał John, składając się po raz kolejny do konsumpcji szpitalnej galaretki. Galaretka docelowo miała być malinowa, była proszkowo-chemiczna i generalnie nic wspólnego z malinami nie miała.

"Nie kiepsko, tylko wspaniale." skorygował Sherlock, który właśnie ułożył ze swojej, również rzekomo malinowej, galaretki trzęsący się, nieregularny stożek. "Gorzej by było, jakbyś się nie budził wcale."

"Martwiłeś się? Jak uroczo."

"John, proszę, nie zapędzaj się z konkluzjami." Sherlock dźgnął swój galaretkowy stożek łyżką, przecinając go równo na pół. "Po prostu ciężko jest znaleźć współlokatora, który potrafi docenić mój geniusz, eksperymenty i cięte riposty."

Cisza, cisza. John obserwował uważnie Sherlocka, jego ściągnięte w skupieniu brwi, dumny, nieco za duży nos i wrażliwe, pełne usta. Sherlock udając, że nie dostrzega obserwacji Watsona, metodycznie zamieniał swoją galaretkę w trzęsącą się, żelatynową miazgę.

"Odzywasz się już do mnie? Jak byłeś nieprzytomny cały czas ze mną rozmawiałeś."

Cisza. Szaroniebieskie oczy podniosły się znad galaretki, jedna rzecz, która pomimo wypadków, przygód i nadużyć, zawsze pozostawała taka sama. Oczy Sherlocka Holmesa, zawsze czujne, zawsze o zadziwiająco wąskich źrenicach.

"Wolę jak się do mnie odzywasz. Lepiej mi się myśli, jak słucha mnie ktoś o niewielkim zużyciu mózgu."

John popatrzył na Sherlocka bez uśmiechu a Sherlock odpowiedział zabawną miną, unosząc komicznie brwi, co było o tyle ciekawe, że okolice brwi miał obecnie utrzymane w kolorystyce zgniłej zieleni i granatu, a szwy na skroni nadawały mu wygląd bardzo przystojnego, ale nadal deprymującego potwora Frankensteina.

"To co, przestajesz udawać fochającą pannę i odzywasz się do swojego genialnego współlokatora?"

"Dobrze, tylko już nie poruszaj tak gwałtownie twarzą, bo sobie szwy zerwiesz. A moja fochająca panna to nic w porównaniu z twoimi fochami. Udokumentowanymi zresztą, wszystko siedzi na moim blogu."

"Nie grzesz, John. Uczyniłem twojego marnego bloga sławnym!" oznajmił z przekąsem Sherlock i zadał łyżeczką ostateczny cios galaretce. John zmarszczył nos.

"Owszem, uczyniłeś, przy okazji objawiając całemu światu swoją wizję mojej osoby."

"Co w tym złego?"

"... w zasadzie... nic. W internecie zawsze mnóstwo śmiecia, kto by tam wierzył w takie bujdy."

Roześmiali się cicho, ale było w tym śmiechu coś wyzwalającego, rozgrzewającego, upewniającego. Wypadek czy nie, oni znowu byli sobą i razem. Sherlock Holmes i John Watson, dwóch nieco przeleżałych, ale zadowolonych kawalerów w kamienicy na Baker Street. John był nietypowo zadowolony, odkrywając, że wciąż potrafi zmusić Sherlocka do śmiechu. Słaby to był śmiech, przez sińce, krwiaki i szwy, ale był. John był usatysfakcjonowany. Dość już tego biadania, dość już tych głupot, trzeba podejść do rzeczy praktycznie.

"Jesz tą galaretkę?"

Sherlock posłusznie wymienił swoją zmaltretowaną galaretkę na suche jak wiór herbatniki Johna i nawet zaczął je chrupać, wpatrzony w okna. Szarobura wiosna w przyszpitalnym ogrodzie rozkwitała nieśmiało wierzbowymi witkami, pełnymi żółtozielonych listków.

"Nie pozwolili mi zatrzymać tutaj laptopa." poskarżył się Holmes melancholijnie, wgryzając się od niechcenia w herbatnika. "Idioci. Przecież tutaj można z nudów umrzeć w tym śmierdzącym starymi ludźmi i domestosem budynku. Nie wiem jak możesz w takim miejscu pracować, John."

"Tak jak ty możesz sprawdzać, jak upiec w naszym piekarniku gumofilce." wyjaśnił z poważną miną John i powoli i dostojnie, tak, żeby nie urazić pleców, zaczął pochłaniać chemiczną galaretkę. "I dobrze, że nie dali ci tutaj laptopa. Jeszcze byś zhackował stronę szpitala, albo sprowokował jakiegoś międzynarodowego mordercę psychopatę. Dość mamy porwań i ciężkich obrażeń ciała jak na tą dekadę..."

Sherlock zamilczał tak głośno, że John, zaalarmowany, zerknął na niego ze swojego gniazda poduszek, prześcieradeł i termoforów. Szaroniebieskie oczy wciąż czujne, uważne, ale inne, jakieś takie bardziej miękkie... ano tak.

"Ja też się o ciebie martwiłem." oznajmił cicho John, udając, że wyznanie nic go nie kosztuje i nadal jest zajęty wyjadaniem drugiej salaterki galaretki. Sherlock poruszył ustami, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko te jego oczyska przyszpiliły Watsona, nagle przeraźliwie niebieskie i ostre.

John uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i mówił dalej.

"Bardzo się martwiłem o ciebie. Zginąłbym bez mojego blogera."

/

Wypisali się ze szpitala najprędzej, jak było to możliwe.

Mycroft zaoferował im gościnę w swojej rezydencji, wynajęcie prywatnych pielęgniarek, lekarzy, terapeutów, ale Sherlock stanowczo odmówił. John tylko stwierdził, że nie, dziękuje, on teraz chce już wrócić do swojego domu. Kiedy Baker Street została utożsamiona z domem Watson nie wiedział,ale jedno było pewne. Mieszkanie, które dzielił z Sherlockiem nie było jedynie przestrzenią wypożyczoną do przetrzymywania mizernego dobytku i wypoczywania, tak jak wszystkie inne mieszkania w dorosłym życiu doktora Watsona.

Mycroft chyba pojął o co chodziło Johnowi, bo zgodził się bez zastrzeżeń. Watson powinien przepisowo zostać w szpitalu jeszcze dobre dwa tygodnie, a Sherlock powinien co najmniej tydzień żyć w ukryciu, żeby nie pokazywać swojej pokiereszowanej facjaty światu. Gębula Sherlocka goiła się powoli i ciężko, opuchlizna jako tako schodziła, ale czarne siniaki nadal pozostawały w większości czarne, czasami gdzieniegdzie zaczynały się robić zielono pomarańczowe. Szaroniebieskie, przekrwione oczy zaczynały już też wyglądać po ludzku a nie jak ślepia wściekłego królika.

Mycroft nie komentował wcześniejszego wypisu, tylko sprawnie odtransportował swojego młodszego brata i jego przyjaciela na Baker Street, gdzie powitała ich wylewnie pani Hudson. Zrobiła sernik, szarlotkę i lekkostrawną zupę jarzynową, którą John wmusił w Sherlocka a Sherlock zjadł, uśmiechając się sztucznie i unikając przeżuwania lewą, bardziej obitą stroną szczęki.

Mycroft odmówił herbaty, zgodził się natomiast na kawę i z fotela, ustawionego w samym kącie kuchni, obserwował powolne śniadanie na Baker Street. Krzątająca się pani Hudson, podtykająca Sherlockowi raz po raz a to kawałek szarlotki a to sernika, Sherlock, skubiący swoje jedzenie i udający, że obita gęba boli go mniej niż w rzeczywistości.

John popijał sztywno swoją herbatę, spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwując poszarzałe, starawe firanki kuchenne, przypalonego fikusa, wypuszczającego nowe liście, i po raz pierwszy od wydarzeń w dokach, poczuł spokój. Zwykły, codzienny i wygodnie nudny spokój, kompletnie niewymagający, nie dający się zarobić ani kupić.

Spokój, żeby być pełnym musiał zawierać w sobie Sherlocka Holmesa, sekretnie podlewającego fikusa zupą warzywną, panią Hudson streszczającą ostatni odcinek jej ulubionej telenoweli, i Baker Street. Niewielką kamieniczkę, wypełnioną gratami z lat sześćdziesiątych, drogim sprzętem laboratoryjnym Holmesa, książkami, których nie pomieściłoby pięć antykwariatów, kanapami, poduszkami, miedzianymi czajniczkami. Tutaj był dom, nie tymczasowa norka do tymczasowego przetrwania, tutaj był dom i Sherlock Holmes, i do nich się wracało...

Wracało się do Sherlocka.

John nie miał energii przejąć się tą dwuznaczną myślą. Niebo za kuchenną firanką stawało się coraz jaśniejsze, słońce, przeciskające się przez kolorowe szybki w drzwiach pani Hudson barwiło całe pomieszczenie na szmaragdowo-złote kolory...

"Jest zmęczony, powinien się teraz położyć." wymruczał gdzieś w tle głos Sherlocka, miękki i rozwleczony, jak szalik o splotach dużych oczek. Ktoś dotknął ramienia Johna a on niechętnie podniósł głowę. Nie pamiętał kiedy zapadł w drzemkę, wciąż trzymając w dłoniach kubek herbaty i pochylając się nad talerzem z sernikiem.

Sherlock nie pozwolił nikomu go ruszyć, sam pomógł mu wstać, objął za ramiona i wkroczył na schody, klapiąc rozgłośnie domowymi łapciami. Dłonie Holmesa były duże i ciepłe i plecy Johna bardzo je polubiły.

"John?..."

"Hm?"

"Masz gorączkę."

"Stan zapalny... norma przy rozlanych dyskach..."

Mycroft i pani Hudson patrzyli na nich bez słowa, stojąc przy schodach. Zapewne mieli ciekawe miny, ale John był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się tym przejmować. Chciał spać, w swoim domu, w swoim łóżku. Sherlock znowu uruchomił swoje telepatyczne moce, bo odprowadził Johna prosto do jego sypialni.

Opadł na czyste, pachnące świeżością pościele i zwinął się na boku tak, żeby nie urażać pleców. Sherlock przez moment stał obok łóżka, oddychająca, żywa, ciepła statua w granatowym szlafroku, narzuconym niedbale na znoszone spodnie i spraną podkoszulkę. John wyobraził sobie, że Sherlock nie chce wychodzić, że chce go dalej obserwować, więc wymamrotał w poduszkę.

"Zostań."

Nie pamiętał, czy Holmes został czy nie. Sen był silniejszy niż ciekawość.

/

Śniło mu się, że leży w łóżku na Baker Street, że zegary tykają, księżyc wędruje za oknami, rzucając fantastyczne cienie na podłogę, a on nie może znaleźć wygodnego miejsca, żeby nie urażać pleców. Ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju, zaszeleściły firany, zabrzęczała cicho klamka. Delikatny ruch odsuwanej kołdry, a potem ktoś długi i kościsty wsunął się za Johna i przylgnął mu do pleców.

John mruknął protestująco, oczekując kolejnej porcji bólu, ale jego plecy zadziwiająco dobrze zniosły nową obecność. Plecy lubiły nową obecność, ciepłą, twardą pierś, odzianą we flanelową piżamę, plecy lubiły być trzymane tak, żeby oddychanie nie poruszało nimi i nie budziło bólu. Nowa obecność z czasem stała się obecnością oswojoną i bezpiecznie stałą. John wymamrotał podziękowania i powędrował na kolejne piętro snu, tym razem poza Baker Street.

/

Mycroft zaaranżował codzienne wizyty pielęgniarki i fizjoterapeuty, który, według Sherlocka, dotykał Johna złym dotykiem.

"Maca cię i maca, jakbyś sam nie potrafił się odpowiednio ustawić. W końcu jesteś doktorem, wiesz co jak, żeby się nie uszkodzić."

John uśmiechał się, kiwał głową i wykonywał posłusznie polecenia fizjoterapeuty. No tak, pewnie, wiedział co robić z wpadniętymi dyskami tuż po zastrzykach sterydowych. Wiedział też, że na złamanie podstawy czaszki leków nie ma, po prostu trzeba czasu. Ale to, że wiedział te wszystkie rzeczy, nie znaczyło, że mógł poruszać się tak jak chciał. Nie, jeszcze nie. Może za jakieś parę tygodni. Wypadek w dokach mocno go poturbował, John wciąż jeszcze potrafił wziąć procha na ból i przespać cały dzień, ponieważ była zła pogoda i łupało go w krzyżu.

Tydzień po powrocie ze szpitala Sherlock zadecydował, że skoro on jest bardziej mobilny, to John powinien zostać zainstalowany na kanapie w salonie, żeby można go było łatwiej doglądać. Co Sherlock rozumiał przez "doglądanie" nie wiedział nikt, ponieważ Holmes potrafił przypalić wodę i eksplodować gotowanym za długo jajkiem, a Johnowi dostarczał tylko zaparzony fantastycznie, fusiasty rumianek.

"Tak, pośród tych twoich wybuchających eksperymentów będę się kurował. Mowy nie ma!" wrzał John, na co Sherlock zrejterował sprawnie, widząc jego gniew, i zadecydował, że dobrze, doktor Watson będzie chorował u siebie w sypialni.

John z początku nudził się jak mops, czytał, ale plecy pobolewały i nie wiedział czasami, czy usiąść, położyć się, czy wisieć, żeby znaleźć pozycję, w której nic nie bolało. Odwiedziła go Harry, przynosząc kosz owoców, butelkę czerwonego wina, zajrzały także Molly i Sarah, Stamford, oraz kilku kolegów z pracy. Lestrade wpadał regularnie co trzy dni, relacjonując, jak to Sherlock rozwiązuje sprawy detektywistyczne online, chociaż w zasadzie mógłby robić to na żywo.

"W końcu jest cały, może się poruszać, a siniaki na buziulce to mu raz dwa znikną." mówił Greg, siadając przy fotelu Johna i bawiąc się wyciągniętą z koszyka gruszką. "Tak między nami, Sally, Anderson i cały nasz wydział życzy wam powrotu do zdrowia. Zwłaszcza tobie. Gorzej ci się dostało niż Holmesowi i pomogłeś nam ostatecznie wykończyć tych handlarzy."

"Nie ci to następni." odezwał się posępnie Sherlock, wchodząc do pokoju, stając przy oknie i wyglądając ostrożnie z firankę. "Moja buziulka, jak ją nazywasz, będzie się kurowała tak długo jak plecy Johna i ani dnia krócej."

Greg spojrzał pytająco na Johna a John, ponieważ nie wiedział co powiedzieć, tylko uśmiechnął się słabo i wzruszył ramionami.

"Parę dni urlopu od darmowej roboty detektywa konsultanta i jego przybocznego doktora się nam przyda. Podziękuj za życzenia oddziałowi, Greg."

"Podziękuj, że wykonaliśmy za was waszą pracę i przy okazji zostaliśmy z pękniętymi kośćmi, wylanymi dyskami i Mycroftem, który nasłał na nas zboczonego fizjoterapeutę." dopowiedział Sherlock z przekąsem, na co John nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaraz też się uspokoił, ponieważ śmiech poruszał mu w plecach coś bolącego.

Greg patrzył na nich jak na wariatów i John nie mógł go za to winić.

/

Teraz już regularnie John śnił swój sen o wkradającym mu się do łóżka długim, kościstym osobniku. Osobnik zawsze czekał do około trzeciej nad ranem, następnie wsuwał się pod przykrycia, przylgiwał do pleców Johna i wpasowywał mu między nogi swoje chude, owłosione łydki.

"Shr..lck?"

"Ciiii... śni ci się. Bardzo biseksualny sen. Afganistan i te sprawy."

"Humff."

Kościsty osobnik wynosił się z łóżka bardzo zmyślnie i z wyczuciem, John nigdy nie mógł go na tym złapać, zbyt zrelaksowany spaniem z ciepłą obecnością, przytuloną mu wygodnie do pleców.

/

Tak poza krótkimi odwiedzinami znajomych, John nudził się niemiłosiernie, unieruchomiony w swoich bandażach, z poduszkami pod plecami, pośród puchatych koców pani Hudson i ogólnego poczucia nieprzydatności. Stan ten miał trwać jeszcze parę tygodni. John z początku nawet się cieszył na taki mały urlop, ale szybko zaczął odczuwać jego skutki uboczne. Drażliwość, brak koncentracji, zatrzymanie się przepływu obrazów, potocznie zwane nudą.

"Zawsze możesz spróbować upiec ze mną gumofilce John." proponował radośnie Sherlock, wtykając głowę do sypialni Johna i wnosząc do niej swąd palonych włosów. "Jak już to rozgryzę, odkryję wreszcie, kto wypuszcza trujące odpadki do Tamizy!"

John zmrużył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

"Przypaliłeś sobie brwi?"

"Nie czas żałować brwi, kiedy lasy płoną!" wykrzyknął Sherlock, po czym strzelił w Johna stuwatowym uśmiechem maniaka na wolności i wycofał się z sypialni, trzaskając rozgłośnie drzwiami. Chwilę później zapach spalonych włosów wzbogacony o nutę wędzonego linoleum, rozniósł się po całym domu, nie oszczędzając sypialni Johna.

"Żeby to tylko lasy płonęły." westchnął John i ułożył się na drugim boku, usiłując skupić się na filmie. Film był wojenny, długi i niemożebnie głupi. Zresztą na małym telewizorku, pożyczonym od pani Hudson, wszystko wyglądało jak następny odcinek telenoweli.

Próbował czytać, ale nic go nie wciągało na tyle, żeby wytrwać w niewygodnej pozycji na poduszce i narażać się na ból pleców. Próbował też pisać, szperał po artykułach medycznych, usiłując wysmażyć z nich coś swojego, ale wszystko wydawało się statyczne, oddalone od prawdziwego życia, cokolwiek by przez prawdziwe życie nie definiować.

"Może mała wycieczka do Brighton dobrze by wam zrobiła?" pytał uprzejmie Mycroft znad filiżanki tescowej herbaty. John częstował go nią tak uparcie, aż w końcu starszy Holmes zgodził się skosztować. Razem z tescowymi ciasteczkami z dżemem nawet Mycroftowi herbatka wchodziła.

"Mam tam posiadłość. Zmiana klimatu, zdrowe powietrze, morze wiosną." reklamował dalej Mycroft, subtelnie zagryzając herbatę piątym ciastkiem. "Jeżeli się zdecydujecie, dajcie znać."

"Kocham Londyn i nigdzie się z niego nie wynoszę." uciął pogadanki starszego brata Sherlock, przebiegając przez salon w zasmolonych sadzą goglach ochronnych. "Weź sobie torbę tych ciastek i idź wywołać strajki w Hiszpanii. Jestem zajęty a John odpoczywa. Przeszkadzasz."

"Co z nim?" zapytał Mycroft, na co John wzruszył ramionami.

"Bardzo ważna sprawa, na trzy plastry nikotynowe."

Poza rzadkimi odwiedzinami znajomych, jedyną rozrywką Johna był prowadzony przez Sherlocka blog, ale i on z jakiegoś powodu ostatnio zmienił ton.

Trzeba przearanżować naszą unię. Tak się chyba robi, jak dwóch ludzi z czegoś, co do tej pory poprawnie funkcjonowało, wyrasta. Wyrośliśmy z tej unii, już nie działa. Nie cierpię błądzić na oślep. I nie cierpię mojego fizjoterapeuty, który maca mi obleśnie plecy, krzyż i okolice, a najbardziej lubi miętosić moje dolne mięśnie brzucha. No naprawdę, kręgosłup mam nadwerężony, nie podwieszenie przyrodzenia. Następnym razem, jak zacznie mi obmacywać mięśnie, opowiem jego chłopakowi o tym, jak bezczelnie miętosi swoich pacjentów...

John śmiał się z komentarzy pod wpisem, sugerujących, że jak ma dość fizjoterapeuty, to jego fanki mogą go sobie wziąć i proszą o namiary i wymiary. Widocznie wszyscy fizjoterapeuci z nadania rzeczy byli piękni, muskularni, przystojni i stanowili obiekt pożądania. John nie wnikał. On w swoim fizjoterapeucie nie widział nic nadzwyczajnego, ot, zwykły gość, zajmujący się schorzeniami pleców, kolejny zwyczajny, nudny nieprzytomnie człowiek, na którego widok Sherlocka brała biała gorączka. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Holmes nie przepadał za listonoszem, nie kochał się zbytnio w pracowniku gazowni i wprost nienawidził wszelkiej maści elektryków, którzy wpadali do mieszkania na Baker Street ilekroć jedyny w świecie konsultant detektyw poczynił zwarcie, które odcinało dostawę prądu w całej dzielnicy.

Sherlock wpadał do Johna co parę godzin, zapytać czy czegoś nie potrzebuje i czy potrafi odpowiedzieć na jedno z jego nurtujących, nie cierpiących zwłoki pytań.

"Czy krew zagotuje się w takiej temperaturze John?"

"John, jak sądzisz, czy pięciolatka mogłaby wymyślić coś takiego, czy to po prostu traumatyczne wyparcie wydarzenia, z którym nie radzi sobie jej młody umysł?"

"Właśnie robiłem eksperyment z kwasem solnym i zniszczyłem twój sweter, ten w reniferki. Miałem go na sobie, coś mi dzisiaj zimno jest, no i tak się akurat, uważasz, stało. Nie byłeś do tego sweterka przywiązany emocjonalnie, prawda?"

A John odpowiadał, coraz bardziej czując, że może faktycznie, wyrośli już z unii i trzeba coś z tym fantem zrobić.

/

John tęsknił za seksem. Tęsknił za posiadaniem kogoś, z kim mógłby już po seksie pożartować, ugryźć go w nos, z kim mógłby doszlifować łóżkowe wygibasy do perfekcji i czuć się pożądanym. Nie mógł pokazać dokładnie momentu, w którym przestał zabiegać o to, żeby zawsze mieć przy sobie partnerkę. Chyba przed wypadkiem Sherlocka, tak, to była Cathy... John usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jaka była w łóżku, ciężar jej piersi w jego dłoniach, jej smak. Nie potrafił. Być może faktycznie zamieniał się w żałosnego czterdziestolatka na zakręcie, wyposzczonego, jednocześnie zapadającego się powoli w muł obojętności, pasywności, braku chęci do działania...

Z drugiej strony nocne wizyty kościstego osobnika o chudych łydkach zaczynały być coraz dłuższe i przyjemniejsze. Miło było mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto też spał, opuszczał tarcze ochronne i relaksował się, przytknięty bezpiecznie do pleców kogoś zaufanego. John już niemal o tym zapomniał. Raczej nie zostawał na noc u swoich byłych dziewczyn. Nie robił tego naumyślnie, po prostu zawsze coś było wtedy nie tak, albo miał zaraz kolejną zmianę w szpitalu, albo dziewczyna posiadała bardzo denerwującego psa, z którym John nie mógł dłużej dzielić przestrzeni życiowej, albo Sherlock go potrzebował...

Pewnej nocy John odwrócił się do kościstego osobnika w jego łóżku i spojrzał wprost na bladą, kanciastą twarz. Sherlock, wciąż obejmujący go przez plecy ramieniem odpowiedział mu nieruchomym spojrzeniem, jego oczy lśniące jak powierzchnie wypolerowanych kamieni. John nie mógł wytrzymać tego spojrzenia, zacisnął powieki, żeby przed nim uciec. Uciekł na tyle skutecznie, że ponownie zasnął.

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Rano jak gdyby nigdy nic Sherlock okadzał dom za pomocą spawarki i stapianej powolutku aluminiowej łyżki, a do Johna przyszedł Stamford z żoną i gardłował, że zna uroczą starą pannę na wydaniu i z chęcią ją przedstawi.

Po tej nocy Sherlock bardzo uważał, żeby nie obudzić Johna i wynosić się z jego łóżka wcześniej i niezauważalnie. John i tak się budził, i tak na niego czekał, co samo w sobie było prawie tak żałosne jak stara panna, zachwalana przez Stamforda.

/

To się stało stopniowo i być może dlatego John zorientował się tak późno. Sherlock, powoli ale uparcie, zaczynał przenosić swoje eksperymenty, swoją czytelnię i pracownię komputerową do jego sypialni. Na pierwszy ogień poszły książki (to tylko parę roczników Magazynu Chemicznego, John), następnie pojawił się słój z przypominającą mozg różowo brązową masą, z której wystawały elektrody (bardzo delikatny eksperyment, wolę, żeby ktoś miał na niego nieustannie oko), na koniec zaś przywędrowały laptopy, komórki i radio. Tych ostatnich Sherlock nie tłumaczył, po prostu pewnego poranka pojawił się z nimi, usadowił się w fotelu pod sypialnianym oknem i zaczął coś bardzo szybko pisać. Na laptopie Johna, ponieważ laptop Holmesa stał na podłodze, pokazując makabryczne zdjęcia porozcinanych brzuchów ludzkich.

John przez długą chwilę przyswajał to, co zobaczył, po czym opadł bezsilnie na poduszki.

"Sherlock?"

"Tak?"

"Dlaczego znosiłeś mi do sypialni cały salon?"

Sherlock wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk i zaczął pisać jeszcze szybciej. John westchnął.

"Dlaczego przywlokłeś tutaj cały sprzęt z salonu, Sherlock!"

Holmes przewrócił oczyma i przestał na chwilę pisać, mierząc Johna ostrym spojrzeniem, w którym coś było nie tak. Watson nie miał pojęcia, co było nie tak z szaroniebieskimi ślepiami Holmesa, ale teraz miał inne sprawy na głowie. Jak na przykład słój z mózgopodobną masą, stojący na stoliku nocnym.

"John. Jeszcze dobre dwa tygodnie będziesz tutaj unieruchomiony. Musisz się nudzić niemiłosiernie bez rozwiązywania ze mną spraw, więc postanowiłem wybawić cię z kłopotu."

"I przenieść się do mojej sypialni." dokończył grobowym tonem John. W jakiś dziwny sposób chciało mu się śmiać i powstrzymywał się, bo wiedział, że byłby to śmiech histeryczny. Sherlock patrzył na niego szaroniebieskimi oczyma, w których coś było nie tak. Wyglądał, jakby nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi i bardzo mu się ten stan nie podobał.

"Problem?"

"No nie, żaden problem mieć cię w sypialni dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę."

"Będę spać w swojej sypialni." obruszył się Sherlock, na co John tylko machnął dłonią. O swoich nocnych spotkaniach na mocy niepisanej umowy nie wspominali i twardo wypierali je z pamięci.

"Śpisz o tak różnych porach, że noc będę miał z głowy tak czy siak." John usiadł na łóżku, odnalazł stopami kapcie i narzucił szlafrok. "Chodź, zjemy śniadanie. Kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłeś?"

Sherlock przybrał urażoną minę człowieka niesłusznie oskarżonego, a gdy John nie nabrał się na jego grę, tylko potrząsnął głową i wygiął komicznie usta.

"Pani Hudson pilnuje mnie tak jak pilnuje ciebie. Myślę, że Mycroft ją przekupił. Długo próbował bez skutku, ale teraz mu się udało."

John uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, schodząc powoli ze schodów. Sherlock szedł za nim krok w krok, uważając, żeby go nie wyprzedzić. John czuł się tego dnia zaskakująco dobrze, plecy nie doskwierały, głowa nie bolała a świat wyglądał jakby trochę jaśniej. Słońce i wiosna, to musiało być to.

Kuchnia była cała oblana słońcem. Kwiecień w pełni, zieleniejący roślinkami w ogródku pan Hudson, szczypiorkiem wyrastającym z cebul, ustawionych na parapecie, rzeżuchą wzrastająca na półmisku, stojącym na bocznym blacie kuchennym. Nawet butle i menzury z eksperymentami Sherlocka, odsunięte na bok, za przypalonego fikusa, nie wyglądały groźnie.

John, czując się lekko i nieważko, zakrzątnął się przy śniadaniu. Nie robił tego od dobrego miesiąca i teraz dopiero odczuł, jak mu tego brakowało. Tosty zostały wrzucone do tostera, dżem pomarańczowy i aroniowy wyciągnięty i postawiony razem z maselniczką na stole, podobnie jak gruszki, które w całym koszu przybyły niedawno jako bezokazyjny prezent od Mycrofta.

John poruszał się jak we śnie w prześwietlonej wiosennym słońcem przestrzeni, nagle przejrzystej, oswojonej i pewnej.

Sherlock usiadł przy stole z rękoma ułożonymi przed sobą równo i obserwował Watsona oczyma, z którymi coś było nie tak. John wsparł się o blat kuchenny i z dłonią na rączce miedzianego czajniczka czekał, aż zapach parzonej kawy uniesie się pyszną smugą. Sherlock patrzył na niego a on patrzył na Sherlocka i wszystko w końcu było dobrze.

"Potrzebujesz się kimś opiekować." powiedział cichym głosem Sherlock. John przymknął oczy i skinął głową.

"Tak."

"Dlaczego?"

John nie umiał na to pytanie odpowiedzieć i zawstydził się. Jednocześnie cicha rozmowa w promieniach leniwego kwietniowego słońca nastrajała do szczerości. John przymknął oczy i przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, żeby nie przeciążać za mocno kręgosłupa..

"Thompson powiedziała, że powinienem opiekować się kimś, żeby nie oszaleć."

Miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, ale zabrzmiało inaczej. Zabrzmiało jak prawda. Sherlock siedział nieruchomy, jego oczy lśniły.

"Thompson mówi wiele rzeczy a ty je ignorujesz. I dobrze robisz, bo Thompson jest ignorantką, która nie zauważyłaby słonia, gdyby jej usiadł na nosie. Dlaczego więc akurat teraz zechciałeś jej posłuchać?"

Trochę to było denerwujące, jak bardzo Sherlock pragnął wiedzy o Johnie, a jak mało pozwalał poznać siebie.

"Dlaczego obchodzi cię, czy potrzebuje się kimś opiekować i czy postępuję zgodnie z zasadami terapii Thompson."

Sherlock nie odpowiadał. Wielki Sherlock Holmes, mistrz riposty szybkiej, ciętej i bezlitosnej nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzył tymi swoimi czujnymi oczyma, w których wciąż coś było nie tak jak powinno. John nie naciskał. Kawa właśnie zaczęła pyrkolić w czajniczku, potrzymał ją jeszcze chwilę na gazie, po czym wlał do kubków, doprawił mlekiem i cynamonem. Tosty były już gotowe. Sprawnym ruchem wyrzucił je na talerz i postawił przed Sherlockiem.

"Ty też się o mnie troszczyłeś te ostatnie tygodnie." wymruczał John miękko i przysunął Holmesowi kubek z kawą. "To nic złego."

Sherlock zacisnął usta. Zaczął smarować tosty masłem i dżemem, i ustawiać je w równe kwadratowe piramidy na talerzu. John patrzył na jego smukłe, silne dłonie, jak operują nożem, i przypomniał sobie, jak dobrze było mieć te dłonie na plecach. Sherlock odchrząknął.

"Nie nawykłem do troszczenia się o kogokolwiek. Nie nawykłem też do myśli, że to o mnie się ktoś troszczy."

"Mycroft się troszczy." wytknął spokojnie John, na co Sherlock skrzywił się nieznacznie.

"Mycroft robi interesy."

"To nie zmienia postaci rzeczy, że się troszczy."

"Tak jak nie zmienia postaci rzeczy, że ty troczysz się o współlokatora zamiast o roślinkę doniczkową, tak jak radzi Thompson." zaatakował od niechcenia Sherlock a John uśmiechnął się na jego niby -złośliwość.

"Szczegóły są nieistotne, Sherlock."

"Szczegóły są kluczowe, John." uciął rozmowę Sherlock i wraził sobie w usta tosta, brudząc sobie palce dżemem i wycierając je ukradkiem w szlafrok. John patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem znad parującego kubka kawy.

Olśnienie, jak to zwykle z olśnieniami bywa, przyszło cichutko i niespodziewanie. I wcale nie nagle, gdyby spojrzeć na to z perspektywy całego pobytu Johna na Baker Street. Szaroniebieskie oczy Sherlocka posiadały rozszerzone źrenice, okoliczność tak rzadka i osobliwa, że wywołująca poczucie niedopasowania. John, w niezwykłym dla siebie przypływie dedukcji, odkrył, co owe rozszerzone źrenice znaczą. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu, przeniesienie sprzętów Holmesa salonu do sypialni, dłonie Holmesa na obolałych plecach Johna, nieudane próby związków z innymi ludźmi, mały zawał serca, gdy Sherlock wjechał na ostry dyżur, zadowolenie, gdy zjadł zrobionego przez Johna tosta, nawet ze znienawidzonym pomarańczowym mazidłem. Wszystko. Wszystko. Wszystko składało się w jedną całość pośród kwietniowego słońca w pachnącej rzeżuchą i szczypiorkiem kuchni.

Patrzyli na siebie jakby czas się zatrzymał, nieśpiesznie i spokojnie. Sherlock nie odsunął się, gdy John usiadł obok niego na krześle i pochylił się ku niemu. Niezgrabne jednoramienne uściśnięcie, trochę przyjacielskie, odrobinę rodzinne, całkowicie kochające. Nos Sherlocka za uchem Johna, dłoń Johna na karku Sherlocka, zapach aromatycznej kawy, stygnącej sobie spokojnie w kubkach.

"John?" wymruczał Sherlock w kołnierz swetra Johna.

"Hm?"

Chwila nerwowego milczenia, Sherlock przegrupowywał siły. John niemal słyszał jak trybiki w jego mózgu obracają się z wigorem.

"Nie wiem, co teraz robić. Nigdy tego nie robiłem."

"Nigdy?"

"Uprawiałem parę razy seks oralny. Na Boga John, nie wypytuj mnie tutaj. Nie lubię świecić... ignorancją..."

"Och. Ok. No więc nie musimy nic robić."

"Serio?" Sherlock zerknął na Johna , oczekując jakiegoś podstępu a co najmniej zasadzki. John uśmiechnął się. Czuł się głupio, odsłonięty, wywrażliwiony na zewnątrz. Przerażające i jednocześnie niezwykle odświeżające uczucie, którego brakowało we wszystkich jego poprzednich relacjach partnerskich. Może właśnie tego mu było trzeba, może właśnie tak proste i trywialne to było. Odsłonić się, odpuścić, i zaufać...

"Wiesz, zawsze byłem w związkach zwolennikiem 'jakoś to będzie'" objawił John niskim głosem i przygarnął Sherlocka bliżej. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że pod wpływem jego głosu drobne, czarne, kręcone włosy na karku Sherlocka stanęły dęba a blada szyja pokryła się gęsią skórką.

"Ta, i twoje związki rozpadały się po tygodniu, albo po trzech, w zależności jak bardzo kiepski był seks." skomentował ironicznie Sherlock, ale włoski na jego karku dyskredytowały skutecznie jego słowa.

John, ośmielony, pocałował Holmesa w kark, powoli i z namaszczeniem. Porządnie. Jak już miał swojego dziewica, trzeba się było nim zająć na poważnie.

"To ty się o seks pytasz, Sherlock? Że nie wiesz?..."

"Też. Nie wiem, jak zareaguję na taką zmianę naszej unii. " głos Holmesa przetoczył się przez niego niskim pomrukiem, John poczuł go na swojej piersi nawet przez sweter.

"Na razie zostawmy to jak jest. Wciąż masz czarnego siniaka na policzku i szczęce, a ja wciąż mam bóle pleców."

Sherlock nie wyglądał na zadowolonego tym, co jest, ale widocznie nie był też gotowy na coś innego, więc skapitulował.

Po śniadaniu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócili do swoich zajęć, to znaczy John do drzemania w sypialni a Sherlock do oglądania w sypialni zdjęć rozprutych ciał na laptopie.

/

Grzecznie wytrzymali w poście tak jakoś około miesiąca. John przyzwyczajał się powoli do myśli, że może nie jest aż takim heterykiem jak myślał, a Sherlock nie przyzwyczajał się do niczego, tylko pozostawiał w kuchni laptopa z otwartymi w wyszukiwarce stronami o tematyce gejowskiej.

Taniec nie powinien trwać długo, John miał chęć na seks i cholera, miał czterdzieści lat, jak nie teraz to kiedy? Natomiast Holmes, połowiczny prawiczek z paroma niezidentyfikowanymi doświadczeniami w zakresie seksu oralnego, był osobnikiem zbyt ekspansywnym, żeby nie pozwolić sobie na odkrycie nowych terenów. Trochę czasu, potrzebowali tylko jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby znaleźć się na tej samej stronie tej samej książki. Wtedy, jak przypuszczał John, strony internetowe dotyczące seksu analnego, nie będą im potrzebne.

Sherlock już nie wkradał się do łóżka Johna tylko po prostu je zawłaszczył, w całkowicie naturalny sposób, przenosząc się do niego na stałe. John wciąż przyzwyczajał się do tego, że śpi z Sherlockiem, a także z jego komórką, książkami oraz, czasowo, z małym słoiczkiem zawierającym zdechłego ślimaka. To ostatnie John odkrył przez przypadek, leżąc sobie o poranku z Holmesem i migdaląc się grzecznie od pasa w górę. Podczas wałkowania się po pościelach, mrukliwych, przyciszonych śmiechów i zimnych dłoni, wetkniętych w spodnie piżamy, John odkrył, że coś go uwiera w nerki i że jest to sprytnie zrobiony z ciemnego, matowego szkła słoiczek. W ogóle nie było widać, że zawiera płucodysznego nieboszczyka z rodziny ślimakowatych.

"Co to jest?" zapytał głośno John, pokazując swojemu platonicznemu jeszcze kochankowi odkręcony słoik z truchełkiem ślimaka.

Sherlock nieporuszony zerknął do słoiczka, potem na Johna i pomiędzy jego uda. Na tym trzecim miejscu wzrok Holmesa już został, ponieważ właśnie tego poranka Watson czuł się wyjątkowo wyposzczony i byle ślimak nie był w stanie tego zmienić.

"Jesteś podniecony zdechłym ślimakiem?" zapytał neutralnie Sherlock, chociaż widać było, że jest zawiedziony.

"Nie. Jestem podniecony tobą i zły na zdechłe ślimaki w moim łóżku."

"Ale przecież był w słoiku..."

John warknął zniecierpliwiony po czym zaatakował Sherlocka, przyciskając go do łóżka całym swoim ciężarem i raz na zawsze zmuszając do milczenia. Pocałunek był długi, agresywny i przypominał raczej walkę o dominację niż czułe wyznanie przynależności. Sądząc z przedłużającej się chwili bezdechu Sherlock w pełni go doceniał.

Być może tego właśnie było Johnowi trzeba, żeby podjąć decyzję o rozdziewiczeniu co tam jeszcze dziewicze w Sherlocku pozostało. Impuls, uśmiech, spojrzenie, które rzucali sobie ukradkiem a potem wybuchali śmiechem, radość, bo oto w końcu spotkali kogoś, kto rozumie. I tak John rzucił słoik na podłogę, pogłębił pocałunek i wetknął dłoń w bokserki Sherlocka, który westchnął pod nim i objął go w pasie tymi swoimi chudymi łydkami.

Nie było jakoś wystrzałowo, fajerwerki nie wybuchały, ale było miło, miękko i płynnie. Sherlock mówił potem, że to wszystko przez to, że John doczytał w końcu internetowe strony gejowskie, które mu tak udatnie podsuwał. John mówił z kolei, że operowanie na ciele tak ironicznej, plującej jadem dziewicy męskiej wymaga niezwykłej odwagi i Holmes miał szczęście, że trafił na bardzo odważnego wojskowego chirurga.

Nikt się nie zdziwił, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że są razem, a wyszło całkiem spontanicznie i przypadkowo. John został uderzony w brzuch przez zbiega i upadł ciężko na asfalt źle oświetlonej, wąskiej uliczki. Sherlock zatrzymał się w swoim szaleńczym pościgu za podejrzanym, podniósł Watsona, otrzepał, a potem wyciągnął ramię i strzelił do uciekającego draba. Strzelił tak skutecznie, że trafił mu w płuco.

Gdy ambulans zabrał nieszczęśnika, Lestrade podszedł do Johna z szerokim uśmiechem.

"No wiedziałem, że się w końcu stanie."

"Co się stanie?"

"Poluzuje ci się siódma klepka i przelecisz słynnego detektywa konsultanta."

John wbił ręce do kieszeni kurtki i skrzywił się w uśmiechu.

"Aż tak to widać?"

Lestrade pokiwał tylko głową a Donovan przewróciła oczyma i założyła ramiona na piersi.

/

Zdarzało się, że Sherlock analizował drogę, którą przeszli od zwykłych współlokatorów do współlokatorów uprawiających seks. Słowo "kocham" nie padło, ale John go nie oczekiwał. W końcu Sherlock to Sherlock, nikt nigdy nie wiedział do końca co mu się po głowie kołacze. Chyba, że akuratnie chciał się tym podzielić ze swoim partnerem w okolicach czwartej nad ranem.

John, zakopany w ciepłą, wygrzaną pościel, patrzył na leżącego tuż przy nim Sherlocka. Coś mówił. Z wyrzutem. Zaraz zaraz. John ziewnął i otarł oczy, wyganiając z nich sen.

"Mogliśmy się już wtedy przespać razem, ale ty, oczywiście, musiałeś być toporny i tępy i nie zauważyć zaproszenia." gardłował Sherlock, z jego tonu John wywnioskował, że mówił już o tym od dłuższego czasu. "Praktycznie wlazłem ci do łóżka!"

"Tak, po cichu się wkradałeś, czekając aż wybije trzecia." fuknął John, wciąż jeszcze w środku przyjemnie spowolniony i śpiący. "Serio, Sherlock, to wyglądało raczej jakbyś miał problemy ze snem... i testował, jak można sobie z nimi poradzić bez pomocy środków nasennych."

Sherlock zamknął usta z głośnym kłapnięciem.

"O nie... no nie mów!..." zaczął się burzyć John, ale Sherlock już wpełzał na niego, przygniatając go do łóżka i poruszając sugestywnie biodrami.

"Nie mogłem wtedy spać. Miałem chęć na inne rzeczy."

"No." mruknął udobruchany John i objął Sherlocka, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. "O mój Boże, jakiż ja jestem dramatycznie łatwy."

"To część twojego uroku." wymruczał Sherlock prosto w usta Johna i przez dłuższą chwilę nikt już nic nie mówił.

Jak zaczęli to już nie mogli przestać i tak uprawiali seks we wszystkich możliwych zakamarkach apartamentu na Baker Street. W łazience, w korytarzu, w kuchni, a także, jeden, jedyny pamiętny raz w sypialni Sherlocka, która raczej przypominała chłodne, bezosobowe studio z pochowanymi w szafach eksperymentami. Gdzieś w połowie stosunku spod łóżka Sherlocka dało się słyszeć groźnie brzmiący syk, następnie uniosła się para.

John wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, przypominając sobie, jak wspólne na golasa gasili płomienie eksperymentu z siarczanami, który ukryty był sprytnie w butli pod łóżkiem.

"Nie brak ci ognia, Sherlock."

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna, nagi, ze smugą sadzy na ramionach i bladych przeraźliwie, ale ładnie ukształtowanych udach.

"Zamknij się już proszę, bo nie przetrenuję na tobie fellatio."

John zamknął się pośpiesznie.

Z początku Watson był partnerem aktywnym, on inicjował i on ustalał reguły zbliżenia, a Sherlock tylko zatwierdzał je pomrukiem. Zwykle bardzo pozytywnym, mechatym, zadowolonym pomrukiem kogoś, kto w ramach kultywowania reżimu umysłu nad życiem, zapomniał o pewnych weselszych niż powszednie, funkcjach penisa.

"Małe a cieszy." ukąsił John, gdy po kolejnej porcji łóżkowych zapasów zalegli na wymiętoszonych pościelach i wysapywali z siebie napięcie.

Sherlock, oczywiście, zrozumiał to po swojemu, kompletnie przeinaczając znaczenie ukąszenia.

"Wcale nie jesteś mały John. Masz bardzo ładnego penisa w przeciętnym rozmiarze."

"O tobie mówiłem." sprostował John, czując, że niezrozumiany przytyk obraca się przeciwko niemu. Sherlock uniósł się na łokciu i zmierzył Watsona czujnym zezem.

"Ironia?"

"Tak."

Przez chwilę leżeli w milczeniu, po czym Sherlock powiercił się, powykręcał i przysunął się do Johna, układając mu głowę na piersi. Watson położył policzek na szalonej czuprynie konsultanta detektywa i pogładził go po nagich plecach. Sherlock jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

"Nadal twierdzę, że nie ma nic złego w przeciętnym rozmiarze penisa, którego jesteś posiadaczem."

"Mhm." John zamknął ramię nad Sherlockiem i wetknął mu we włosy nos, wdychając głęboko i bezwstydnie węsząc. Czarne, potargane loki pachniały środkiem odkażającym, potem i czymś, co było unikalne dla Holmesa, gorzkawa nuta, gryząca, ale po chwili dojrzewająca w słodkawy aromat. Kawa o poranku zaparzona w miedzianym czajniczku, z cynamonem, kardamonem i imbirem, dżem pomarańczowy, spalone gumofilce, głupawe smsy i smsy o wielkiej wadze. Cały Sherlock.

John poczuł jak serce topnieje mu do reszty. Zapewne wyglądał teraz niezwykle głupio, jak tylko zauroczony czterdziestolatek wyglądać potrafi. Nie miał takiej jazdy od kiedy skończył trzynaście lat i koleżanka z klasy wyżej pocałowała go w usta. Bezskutecznie usiłował przestać o tym myśleć i zachować resztki jako takiej godności. Jeżeli po akcji z blogującym Sherlockiem było to jeszcze możliwe.

"Bardzo ładny penis." gadał Sherlock, nurkując ręką w głębiny kołder i ostrożnie dotykając członka Johna. "Użyteczny i praktyczny."

John z idiotycznym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w sufit. Dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby tych rozmów Mycroft nie nagrywał.

"Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, nikt jeszcze na głos nie skomplementował tej części mojego ciała."

"Bo z nikim konkretnym nie uprawiałeś seksu od co najmniej czterech lat." wyjaśnił z prostotą Sherlock, wodząc ciekawie palcem po członku Johna. "I nie ma za co."

Watson pocałował Sherlocka w czoło, a Sherlock uciekł mu głową, kapryśnie cofając także dłoń.

"Niech twoja różowa strona da nam chwilę wytchnienia, John. Idę spać."

/

John był wyrozumiały, jednocześnie nie umiał się powstrzymać. Świetnie było znowu poczuć, że jest się pożądanym i potrafi się sprostać pragnieniom kogoś tak specyficznego jak Sherlock. Holmes z kolei na początku sztywny jak kłoda, po paru znienacka zrobionych laskach w kuchni, seksie na kanapie i podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Mycroftem, rozgrzał się na całego. Doszli do tego stopnia zażyłości, że John łapał Sherlocka za poły płaszcza, żeby je poprawić, Sherlock przez kilka sekund patrzył na niego intensywnym wzrokiem drapieżnika namierzającego zwierzynę, a potem rzucali się na siebie. Synchronicznie, bez pardonu, wygłodniali. Oczywiście, robili to tylko w zaciszu Baker Street, chociaż Sherlock wyraził także chęć odwiedzenia posiadłości Mycrofta w Brighton.

"Ma wodne łóżka z wmontowanymi masażerami a jedna sypialnia jest cała wyłożona lustrami. John, pomyśl tylko o możliwościach!"

John jednak nie mógł myśleć o możliwościach, ponieważ słowa Sherlocka wbiły mu do głowy wypaczający duszę obraz Mycrofta uprawiającego seks. Grupowy, bezwstydny i przy lustrach. No chyba nikt z nudów tego typu łóżek sobie nie kupował... Sherlock, inaczej niż jego starszy brat, cenił prostotę. Łóżko z Ikei, dywan, posadzka w kuchni i szafeczka w przedpokoju, Sherlock nie był wybredny co do lokacji, w której wykonywał czynności erotyczne.

"Byle był kawałek ciebie a reszta jakoś pójdzie." mawiał i ściskał Johna za pośladki, na co John reagował niekontrolowanym, gardłowym pomrukiem.

"Jaki konkretnie kawałek cię interesuje?"

Sherlock bez ceregieli wsunął mu dłoń w spodnie i pokazał.

"Ten."

John podskoczył i zaklął a Sherlock przyglądał mu się uważnie z bliska, wciąż trzymając w swojej dużej dłoni o arystokratycznie długich palcach przyrodzenie Watsona. Kolejny eksperyment. John zaczynał się już do tego przyzwyczajać, zwłaszcza, że eksperymenty Sherlocka od jakiegoś czasu niosły za sobą także wspaniałe, ogłuszające, wysadzające wszechświaty orgazmy.

Przybierało to czasami rozmiary komiczne. Sherlock, niby zajęty swoją komórką i swoimi sprawami detektywistycznymi, tropił za Johnem jak pies gończy, czekając na możliwość. A możliwości mieszkanie na Baker Street dawało wiele, od łazienki po przedpokój i stryszek.

Pani Hudson wyrozumiale podgłaśniała swoją telenowelę, ilekroć jej lokatorzy zechcieli eksplorować kolejny potencjał domostwa.

Gdy Sherlock odkrył, że owszem, podczas seksu lubi być na dole, ale na górze też jest fajnie, pani Hudson szczęśliwie nie było w domu. John tłumił śmiech, patrząc na całkowicie otwartą, zaskoczoną, zafascynowaną minę Holmesa, gdy po raz pierwszy w niego wszedł.

To było bardzo słoneczne, ciepłe popołudnie i leniwe macanki na kanapie, które mogły, ale nie musiały prowadzić do niczego bardziej angażującego, całkiem płynnie i naturalnie przeistoczyły się w seks. Po prostu Sherlock leżał sobie na Johnie, opowiadając półgłosem o sprawie pewnego zaginionego różowego diamentu, a John przytulał go coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż w końcu bariery zostały przekroczone. Zrolowane spodnie Johna wylądowały na pobliskiej lampie, bokserki ze Spidermanem na kominku. Okazało się też, że przezorność Sherlocka zawsze noszącego w kieszeni swojego szlafroka prezerwatywę, nie zna granic.

John nie protestował. Seks to seks, zwłaszcza jeżeli był on uprawiany z tak intrygującym człowiekiem jak Holmes, i nie miał nic wspólnego z trzydniową zupą.

Sherlock leżał objęty udami Johna i unosił się nad nim na drżących ramionach, usiłując zebrać myśli, które najwyraźniej mu dość szybko uciekały.

"To... niezwykłe..."

"No zaiste. A teraz się rusz, bo zastyga na mnie lubrykant i zaraz...zlepimy się na dobre."

"Mogę sobie wyobrazić... dlaczego ludzie większość przestępstw... popełniają w związku z namiętnością."

No jak babcię kocham! John z całej mocy kopnął Sherlocka piętą w pośladek.

"Ruchy, Holmes!"

Sherlock podjął wyzwanie i jak zwykle objawił ogromny talent we wszelakich ruchach erotycznych.

Eksperymenty z tą samą płcią John miał za sobą dobre kilkanaście lat temu i nigdy nie postrzegał ich jako coś zobowiązującego i konstytuującego jego tożsamość, teraz jednak, teraz John Hamish Watson, satysfakcjonująco nadziany na członka Sherlocka Holmesa, był absolutnie swojej o biseksualności przekonany.

Następne kilka razy Sherlock prowadził doświadczenia jako partner aktywny, a John poddawał się im, leżąc pod Sherlockiem i pozwalając mu wyprawiać ze swoim ciałem różne różności. Oglądać, jak Holmes doświadcza czegoś po raz pierwszy było wstrząsającym przeżyciem nie tylko dla umysłu. John przez parę dni po eksperymencie wciąż był rozkosznie otarty w miejscach niewymownych a Sherlock rozkładał mu poduszki na kuchennych stołkach, uśmiechając się wcale nie przepraszająco.

Holmes miał to do siebie, że jak zaczął prowadzić badania był niczym jamnik tropiący zająca, nawiedzony, skoncentrowany na jednym, gotowy paść, aby osiągnąć swój cel. W tym wypadku celem było uczynienie seksu przeżyciem idealnym oraz analiza wszelkich czynników na to wpływających.

Unia przekształciła się zupełnie. Nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie i jestem pod wrażeniem, że byliśmy w stanie tego dokonać. Nigdy nie dopuściłem do siebie nikogo tak blisko. To przerażające być tak uwiązanym i zależnym od kogoś. Z drugiej jednak strony mogę mu ufać, pokazał to nie raz. Nasza unia przetrwa wiele, nawet uraz kręgosłupa Johna i podsłuchy mojego zacnego starszego brata. Nadal unikam nazywania jej związkiem. Związki zaczynają się i kończą, unię, żeby skończyć, trzeba ogłosić koniec, podać przyczyny i odczekać trochę czasu, aż nabierze mocy prawnej. Gdy kiedykolwiek John ogłosi i poda przyczyny zakończenia unii, będę miał czas, żeby temu przeciwdziałać.

"Sherlock. Piszesz w moim blogu jako ty, nie jako ja." zauważył pewnego razu John, pomiędzy zaparzaniem herbaty a podgrzewaniem lasagni od pani Hudson. Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i skubnął z lasagni pulpecika, za co został skarcony uderzeniem drewnianej łyżki po paluchach.

"Jesteś człowiekiem bezdusznym, John. Pulpeciki pani Hudson to jedyna ugotowana przez nią rzecz, którą tak naprawdę potrafię przełknąć."

John spojrzał na Sherlocka z naganą, wciąż mieszając drewnianą łyżką bulgocącą wesoło na patelni lasagnę.

"Mam nadzieję, że nigdy tego pani Hudson nie powiedziałeś, gburze."

Sherlock zmarszczył się i założył ramiona na piersi.

"Nigdy. Za kogo mnie masz. A wracając do sprawy bloga, wszyscy i tak wiedzą, że uprawiamy seks analny i że to ja ciebie analizuję, ha! Daruj żarcik. Tak na poważnie, nie doszedłbyś do takich samych wniosków co ja, gdybyś skończył dwa kierunki psychologiczne. Jesteś zbyt prostoduszny i naiwny."

John łypnął złym okiem na Sherlocka, który znowu zasadził się na mięso z lasagni. Tym razem Watson pozwolił pulpetowemu złodziejowi oparzyć sobie palce.

"Rozumiem, że chcesz przestać analizować analnie kogoś tak prostodusznego jak ja? Bo jesteś na dobrej drodze."

Sherlock odłożył zbyt gorącego pulpecika na jakiś przyboczny spodek, po czym pochylił się nad Johnem i pocałował go w usta. Prosto i łagodnie, bez języka. Miękki dotyk warg, zapach chemikaliów i kawy zbożowej z imbirem i kardamonem. Gdy John wreszcie otworzył oczy, lasagna się przypalała a Sherlock uśmiechał się do niego z bliska wszystkimi zębami. I trzymał go za rękę.

"Nie zostawisz mnie nigdy." orzekł z niezachwianą pewnością Sherlock, nie przestając się uśmiechać. John odchrząknął słabo i na ślepo wyłączył gaz pod lasagną.

"A skąd ty to możesz niby wiedzieć, pyszałku?"

"Wiedziałem to od mojej niespodziewanej wizyty na ostrym dyżurze. Zdradziły cię twoje kciuki i sznurówki, John."

"Że co?" chciał wiedzieć John, nie ogarniając całokształtu, ale Sherlock już pociągnął go do głębszego, bardziej namiętnego pocałunku.

Pocałunek zamienił się w całą sesję erotyczną na kuchennym linoleum i John przestał pytać, ponieważ nie starczało mu na pytania energii mentalnej, tak zajęty był wyszarpywaniem z ciała Sherlocka przyjemności i ekstazy. Gdy już po fakcie zawlekli się do salonu i opadli na kanapę, John przylgnął do Sherlocka a Holmes postanowił podzielić się z nim swoim geniuszem. Jak zwykle.

"Nie wiedziałeś gdzie szukać więc umknęło ci to, co ważne. Nie można pomijać istoty rzeczy, wynikającej z poprawiania płaszcza, szalika, zapinania guzików. Sugestywność mankietów, John. Ogromne znaczenie może czasami zwisać z byle niepozornej sznurówki."

"Znaczy już wtedy tam, na ostrym dyżurze wiedziałeś..." zaczął John, ale Sherlock przerwał mu krótkim pocałunkiem.

"Tak."

Z ust Sherlocka to "tak" było czymś znacznie większym i ważniejszym niż deklaracja. Zresztą, koniec końców deklaracje były często tylko niepotrzebnymi drganiami cząsteczek powietrza.

End

by Homoviator 04/2012


End file.
